All Grown Up Sequel: Co-Parenting
by RobertaMarie
Summary: It has been a year since Teddy and Spencer got divorced. This story is going to begin mainly focusing on Teddy being a single mother. Teddy also meets a guy who will cause a bunch of drama. Who knows where this relationship will lead. Amy, Teddy's mother, also has a new man in her life. How do the kids feel about that? This is probably a bad summary but I hope you'll read it!
1. Chapter 1

It has been one year since my divorce has been finalized from my high school sweetheart, _Spencer Walsh._ I haven't formally introduced myself. My name is _Teddy Duncan_, a single mother to three wonderful children; my oldest Brendan Mathew who is eight, my second oldest Braeden Karson who is four, and my youngest Cassandra Marilyn who is two. A little over a year ago now, I discovered Spencer, my husband at the time, cheated on me while he was away doing performances and meet and greets while I was left at home with the children. I immediately confronted him about it and all he could say was _I'm sorry, it was a onetime thing and it won't happen again_. Yes, it surely won't happen again because I filed for divorce not that long after.

It's also been two years since my father, _Bob Duncan_, passed. He was fighting cancer for about eight years. In 2015, he beat cancer but it came back four years later in 2019. The doctors thought he would only have a year tops but he surprised us all and in August of 2022, he died. My mother, _Any Duncan_, recently met a man name _Kevin Brooks_. He is her age and has three children himself. He has two daughters, one who is around Gabe's age but a bit younger and another daughter and a son around Charlie's age. Speaking of Gabe, he recently moved to San Francisco to work as a computer engineer at Google, go figure, and also met a woman who works there. Her name is _Melanie Richards_. They both have the same interest in gaming and electronics, so who knows where this love scene will lead.

PJ, Skylar, and their two children, Juliana and Merick, recently moved to the Southern Cal. area to expand PJ's restaurant since it's real popular in Denver. Juliana is PJ and Sky's oldest daughter who is now three and Merick is their youngest son who is one. _Juliana_ has Skylar's long brown hair and _Merick_ has PJ's dirty blonde hair. PJ and Skylar moved out here in January to expand PJ's restaurant like I said before. I'm happy I have some family close to me now since I really have nobody besides Des. Speaking of Des, she is finally engaged. Yeah, when the clock strike midnight on _January 1, 2024_, Josh proposed. She was thrilled and I'm thrilled for her. She and Josh are planning on getting married this spring in April. Des's sister, Alana, is her maid of honor and I'm going to be one of her bridesmaid.

Charlie is now fourteen and is now starting her freshman year of high school. Toby is now ten and is in his last year of elementary school, fifth grade. They are both not thrilled, mainly Charlie, that our mother is pretty much dating again. Charlie hates Kevin, even though she wants our mother to be happy and she seems happy with him, she doesn't like him. Toby on the other hand, doesn't care much. He didn't really know our father that well since he was pretty young when he died so he's happy he has a male figure in his life other than his brothers who aren't even in Denver anymore. Kevin even occasionally takes Toby and his other son out to a ball game or to the arcade together. Charlie absolutely hates his daughter who is around her age. They go to the same school and are basically nemeses. Charlie just can't stand her, but it's not like they'll be sisters, right?

I'm on the other hand is still working at the channel seven news station. I even got my job back recently as a co-host for the _Good Morning LA _talk show. Yeah, Josh's old co-host, Vanessa, got a better job offer in Texas. I'm making more money than I have ever before, which I'm happy about. Spencer is still a popular singer in the music business, probably more than ever, and as far as I know he isn't or hasn't seen anyone since our split. Since Spencer makes millions a year, he has to give me a good amount of child support, which is about one hundred thousand a year. I don't even have to work and bring in any income, but I'm choosing to because I don't want to be living off him. The one hundred thousand I get is used on the kids and let's be honest, occasionally me (if I see something I must have). As far as me, I of course have full custody of the kids. We don't really have a schedule for when he has them, since he travels a lot, so I let him have them basically whenever he wants them. I just want Spencer to be in their life. As for my love life, I'm still single and I don't really have an interest in dating yet or bringing anyone new in my and the kid's life. I'm just going to focus on what's important which are my kids, myself, and our happiness. Hopefully it's the same for Spencer.

**Tuesday August 27, 2024**

Spencer had the kids today and picked Brendan up from his first day of school since he has been gone for most of the summer touring. He just got back on Sunday and asked me if he could have them today, so I allowed it.

I heard the doorbell ring so I walked into the other room to answer it. I looked through the peep hole to see who it was and it was Spencer and the kids. I opened the door and hugged the kids as they walked in.

"Whoops." I almost hugged Spencer. "You're not one of my kids."

Spencer laughed. "I feel left out I didn't get a hug." He handed me our daughter who was already asleep.

"Did they eat dinner yet?" I asked.

"They ate something a few hours ago so they may just want a snack." Spencer said. "Thanks for letting me have them today."

"Yeah, no problem. I don't really care when you want to take them as long as they have you in their life; have their father in their life."

"Yeah, I'm going to start seeing them more since everything is cooling down a bit. Maybe we can even do a family day, where the five of us go out and spend the day together." Spencer suggested.

I smiled. "I'd like that. I think it would be great for the kids if once in a while we do those types of days." I could smell the food I was cooking burning. "Crap, Brendan, can you turn off the oven and stove for me." I shouted.

Spencer laughed. "I see you trying to burn down the house."

"And there's that sense of humor I love so much." I said sarcastically rolling my eyes.

"You always did love it."

"You better go."

Spencer glanced down at his watch. "Yeah, it's like a forty minute drive back home. I'll uh, I'll call or text you to see when I can have them again. I was thinking maybe Friday and then they can stay with me until Sunday?"

"Umm… I don't see how that will be a problem but we'll talk more about it later."

"Yeah, yeah… Well goodnight."

"Goodnight, get back safe." I closed the door behind him and locked it. I walked into the family room and laid my daughter on the couch. I walked back into the kitchen and took the food out of the oven. "Are you kids hungry?"

"No." Both of them said.

"You sure?"

"Uh-huh."

"Alright." I made myself a plate and carried it to the table. "How was your first day of school Brendan?"

"Good."

"Do you like your teacher?"

"Yeah."

I took a sip of my water. "Did you enjoy being with daddy today?"

"Yeah, I missed him." Braeden said.

"Me too." Brendan said agreeing with his younger brother as they watched cartoons.

"Well you guys are going to be with him this weekend, Friday through Sunday."

"Yay." Brady said.

I heard the doorbell ring again. I sighed and got up to answer it. I looked through the peep hole and saw it was Spencer again.

"Uh, I thought you left." I said.

"Here, Brendan and Braeden forgot their jackets in my car." Spencer handed me them.

"Thanks, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

**Umm… Well this was just basically the introduction to the story you know. I promise this story will be better than my last. So I'm posting this chapter now because I got bored and started writing it. I won't promise I'll be updating each day like with my other story. Let's just say this is the preview? I don't know, well remember to review, follow, and favorite! Thanks for reading. Oh and thanks for all the positive reviews on my other stories. Life is Full of Surprises hit 17k views today! Wow, thanks! Anyways thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Friday August 30, 2024**

"Have a good day at school B."

"K, bye mom." Brendan grabbed his backpack and got out of the car.

"Oh, remember daddy is picking you up and you are spending the weekend with him. I'll see you Sunday night."

"K, bye mom." Brendan closed the door.

I looked over at the radio and saw it was already eight. "Crap." I took my phone out and texted Spencer.

_T: Can you meet me at the studio to pick up the kids? I'm running late and don't have enough time to drop them off at your place._

_S: Yeah, I can do that. I'll meet you in forty?_

_T: Yeah, thanks, you might have to wait a bit._

I put my phone back in my purse and headed to the studio. Lucky for me I got there two minutes before the show begins. I saw Spencer waiting outside leaning against the wall on his phone. I did a quick kid hand off and then ran up.

"I'm here, I'm here, I'm here." I shouted. I quickly sat down with twenty seconds to spare.

"You're late." Josh said putting his phone away.

"You don't think I realize that? I really need to live closer or something..."

"_Ten seconds…_" I fixed my hair and got into my zone. "_3… 2… 1…"_

After the show I drove over to a local coffee shop. I ordered myself a drink and then sat down. I took my phone out and texted Spencer everything he needed to know since I wasn't able to talk to him when I handed over the kids.

_T: B, gets out at 2:30 so don't be late and they have to be in bed by 9. Call me if you need anything._

_S: Teddy, please trust me I can handle my children, I am their father._

_T: You lost my trust a year ago if you remember clearly._

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" A male voice asked.

I glanced up off my phone and saw a man probably my age standing in front of me. "No, please." I hand gestured. This guy was tall with light brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"I'm Logan by the way." He said taking a seat across from me.

"I'm Teddy."

"Oh, like the bear."

I laughed. "Yeah, I guess." My phone vibrated and it was a new text from Spencer.

_S: How many times do I have to apologize? I really am truly sorry for what happened. I still wish today it didn't happen._

I sighed and ignored his text. I placed my phone on the table and took a sip of my drink.

"Trouble in paradise?" He asked.

I gave him a confuse look. "Huh?"

"I just assume you are having relationship trouble."

"No, no, I'm not dating anyone actually."

"Oh, I just assumed a pretty woman like your self would be in a relationship."

My cheeks started to turn red and I smiled. "No, I just got out of one… a year ago."

Logan started to laugh. "Just got out of one, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess not."

"I'll tell you what, Teddy." He said looking down at his watch. "Since I have to get going back to my office, I'm going to write my number down on this napkin and you can call me when you want to forget about this ex of yours." Logan wrote his number down and handed me it. He got up and grabbed his drink. "I'm going to expect a call from you, don't leave me hanging."

I smiled and watched him leave. Talking to him actually made me forget about Spencer and feelings I still have for him. I stared down at the number on the napkin and put it in my purse. Maybe I will call him.

Later that day, I headed over to Des's house. We are going to have a little sleep over so I'm not alone at the house. I already know we're going to annoy the hell out of Josh tonight. As I was there, I was telling Des all about that guy I met today.

"Call him!" Des exclaimed. "Obviously he wants you to."

"No, I'm too scared to."

"I'll do it then." She grabbed my phone and the napkin with his number on it from me.

"Des, please don't!"

She got up and ran around the room dialing the number. "It's ringing." She put the phone on speaker.

"Oh my gosh, Des!" I ran and jumped onto her back. Right when I did that, I heard a hello on the other line. Des pushed me onto the ground and got on top of me. She sat on me holding my phone.

"Hello, Logan." Des said pretending to be me.

"Uh, yes, who's this?" He asked.

"Teddy, we met at that coffee house today." She said. "You gave me your number."

"What in the world." Josh said walking in.

"Josh, freaking get your fiancé off me!" I yelled.

"Desiree, what in the world are you doing to Teddy?" Josh asked.

"Guys shush, I'm on the phone." Des said. "Sorry about that. So…"

She screamed when I pushed her off me and I got my phone back. "Yes, I got it! Gosh Desiree, don't ever do that to me again!"

"Teddy, phone." Des laughed pointing at it.

"Uh, hello?" Logan said.

I mouthed_ crap_. I took the phone off speaker as I walked out of the room. "Uh, hello Logan?" I said. "I apologize for what just happened. That was my friend Desiree who called you pretending to be me."

"Mmm… So your friend called me pretending to be you."

"Yes, I was basically wrestling her to get my phone back."

He laughed. "You sound like a fun girl to be around."

"I've been told I am."

"Well Teddy, I think you owe me an explanation for this crazy phone call I received tonight."

I laughed. "I just told you my friend-."

He cut me off. "No, all I heard was you saying yes. So let's say tomorrow at eight at Mozza."

"You know, I have plans."

"I don't believe you. I'm expecting to see you then."

I rolled my eyes smiling and hung up. I walked back into the living room where we were. "Thanks a lot Desiree, now I have a date tomorrow, all because of you."

"Hey, that's great! You should be dating again so you are welcome."

"Des, I'm not ready to be dating again and what about my kids. This guy doesn't even know I have kids. He thinks I'm totally single."

"Maybe that's a good thing."

"I'm telling him tomorrow night I have kids."

"Teddy, don't. Go on a few dates with him. You need to get out and maybe it'll turn into something serious. Plus, you need to get laid."

"Desiree!"

Des lifted her hands up in front of her. "Hey, I'm just stating the fact that it's been too long."

"You don't think I know that?"

The next day, I met this guy at this one restaurant. I didn't really dress up because I didn't want to be seemed as if I was trying too hard, so I basically dressed casual but not too casual.

"You're late. I was starting to think you weren't going to show."

"You know, there was a lot of traffic and I live about forty minutes away from the city." I sat down.

"Oh, where do you live?"

"Over in Conoga."

"Oh, where's that?"

"Uh, near Woodland Hills."

"Oh, over there." There was an awkward silence between us before he broke it. "So, that was an interesting phone call I received last night."

I smiled behind my menu. "I was staying over at my friend's house and she got a hold of my phone and your number and pretended to be me. So I was basically fighting her to get it while you were on the line. That's exactly what happened."

He laughed. "Interesting, why did she pretend to be you?"

"I'll be completely honest, I wasn't going to call you so she said I'll do it for you."

"You were going to leave me hanging."

I smiled. "Maybe." I put my menu down on the table in front of me. "My life is just too complicated and chaotic to be dating or in a relationship right now." My phone started to ring. I took my phone out of my purse and saw it was Spencer. "Sorry, I need to take this." I pressed the green answer button. "Did you need something, Spencer?"

"I think Cassandra is sick."

"What do you mean you think?"

"Okay, I don't think, I know. She's been throwing up. Can you come pick her up? I don't want the others to get sick."

I glanced up at Logan and then back down at the table. I sighed. "Alright, I'll be there in a little bit. Just keep the boys away from her."

"Okay, thanks."

I hung up and placed my phone in my pocket. "I need to go."

"What, we didn't even eat yet or even order."

"I know, I'm sorry, but it's more important than this dinner." I got up. "I'm sorry."

Twenty minutes later, I got to Spencer's house. I stood outside the door waiting for it to open.

"Thanks for coming." Spencer said when he opened the door. "I hope I didn't interrupt anything."

"No, it's fine, my kids always come first. I was just with a friend downtown."

"She's up in her room laying in bed."

"Alright, I'll go get her." I walked up the stairs and down the hall to her room. I opened the door and saw her sleeping peacefully in her bed. I just couldn't wake her. I walked back out of the room and closed the door behind me.

"Spencer." I said walking back down. I walked into his home theater where he was with the boys watching a baseball game. "She's sound asleep. I really don't want to wake her especially if she's sick."

"Hi mommy." Braeden got up and hugged me.

"Hey Brady." I bent down and picked him up giving him a kiss on his cheek. "Besides, she probably got food poisoning or the twenty-four hour stomach flu. What did you feed her?"

"We all ate the same thing and we feel fine."

My phone started to ring. "Did you cook?" I asked. I reached into my pocket and answered it. "Hello?"

"Yeah, I did actually." Spencer said.

"Okay, redo date tomorrow."

"I can't."

"Why, you owe me a date after leaving tonight."

"Boys, you guys have to go to bed now." Spencer said.

"Can mommy put us to bed?" Braeden asked.

"Mommy?" Logan asked laughing. "You have a kid?"

"I'm going to be honest, I have three."

"Three?"

"Yeah, I have to go." I quickly hung up and placed my phone back in my pocket.

"Who was that?" Spencer asked.

"Nobody. I really need to go or I won't get back until 10:30." I placed Braeden on the floor. "I'll see you guys tomorrow night. I love you."

"Love you mommy." Braeden said.

"Wait Teddy." Spencer said chasing after me. "What about Cassandra?"

"She's sound asleep. I really don't want to wake her."

"But what if she wakes up."

"Spencer, you are a great father, I trust you can handle her if she wakes up."

"You think I'm a great father?"

"Yes, now I need to go. Goodnight."

"Alright, get back safe, goodnight."

**Tuesday September 3, 2024**

"Mommy, can I get hot chocolate." Braeden asked.

"Yeah, go sit at a table over there. I'll be there in a second after I order."

Five minutes later, I walked over to where Braeden was with everything I ordered. I placed his hot chocolate and a sandwich in front of him. I sat down with my daughter on my lap.

"Okay, eat up." Cassandra tried to reach for my coffee. "No, no coffee for you Casey." I reached over and grabbed Braeden's drink. "Here, have some hot chocolate."

"Mommy, that's mine." Braeden said.

"Brady, your sister can have a little of it just like she can have a little of your sandwich. And I know for a fact you won't finish this sandwich."

He laughed. "Yes I will!"

I smiled. "No you won't silly."

"Yes I will, watch!"

I laughed. "Okay, I believe you."

"Oh, I thought you were joking when you said you have kids but I don't see the third one."

My heart stopped and I looked behind me. "That's because my third one is in school. Hi Logan."

"Oh, what grade?"

"Uh, fourth."

"Fourth? How old exactly were you when you had him then? Aren't you like twenty-six or something or am I wrong?"

"I'm twenty-eight and I had him at nineteen." I got up and grabbed my son's hand. "Come on Braeden let's go."

"Where we going mommy?"

"We are going home."

"You know you still owe me that redo dinner date and owe me an explanation for leaving, how about this weekend?"

"I would think three kids would have scared you away, like any other man."

"Nope, so how about Saturday?"

"You know, I can't."

"I don't believe you."

"My kids are going to be with me this weekend, so I can't."

"What, they're not going to be with their dad again."

"Probably not unless he ask."

"You don't have a schedule for when he has them and when you have them?"

I shook my head. "He's real busy with his career so whenever he has time he has them. Why are you being all nosey in my life? I don't even know you."

"Let's change that then. Let's get to know each other."

"Bye Logan." I said smiling. I walked out of the coffee shop and to my car.

"Mommy, who was that?" Braeden asked as I placed Cassandra in her car seat.

"Uh, just some guy I met the other day." I slammed the door shut and got into the driver's seat.

"Does he like you?"

I smiled. "I think he does."

**Okay so remember in the last chapter I said Teddy's kid's age. Well I messed up on Brendan's. Brendan is actually supposed to be nine not eight. K, I thought I'd clear that up since I can't go back and fix it. So long chapter, I know. I hoped you liked it. I was going to make this into two chapters, but decided not to. Do you think Teddy and Logan should get together or not? I'll start mentioning Teddy's family possibly next chapter. As of right now, I'm going to be updating this when I feel like it. It won't be regular like with my other stories. I kinda just wanted to take a break from writing but if I'm bored, like really bored, then there is a good chance I'll update. Oh and thanks for all the positive reviews so far! Remember to review, follow, and favorite! K, bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sunday September 22, 2024**

"Braeden told me you got a new man in your life." Skylar said.

I gave her a strange look. "What, no I don't."

"Yes you do mommy!"

I breathed. "Okay, I met this guy name Logan a few weeks ago and we went out like one or two times. It's nothing serious though."

"Will it become something serious?" Sky asked.

"I doubt it. I'm not ready to be dating again."

"You should keep an open mind about him because not every guy would be cool with a twenty-eight year old who has three kids. He must really like you."

I shrugged. "He barely knows me and I'm just taking one step at a time. I'm not in a big rush."

"Yeah, I guess that's best especially when you have kids. You have to think about them and not bring every guy you meet into their lives."

I nodded. "Braeden and Cassandra only met him once so he really isn't in their life yet."

"Brendan hasn't met him?" Sky asked.

I shook my head. "He was in school when he ran into me the other day." I saw PJ walk over to us. "You know PJ, I really like what you did with this restaurant; definitely better than the one in Denver."

"Oh yeah, by far." PJ said. "I'm just more experience and have more money I can spend on this one."

"Dad would be so proud of you." I said. "It's just too bad he wasn't able to live to see you be this successful."

"Well I believe he is looking down at us right now with a huge smile on his face being proud of the both of us." PJ said. "Hey, have you talked to Charlie lately?"

"No, why?"

"She told me that she thinks Kevin is going to propose to mom."

I shook my head. "No, I don't think so. They have only been dating for ten months or something."

"Hey, maybe mom's pregnant."

"PJ, she is forty-nine, she is too old to get pregnant. Hey, are you flying out for Thanksgiving?"

"Last time I talked to mom, she was thinking about flying out here with Toby, Charlie, and Kevin."

"Hey PJ, we have a problem in the kitchen." One of the cooks said.

"Okay, I'll be there in a second." PJ said to him. "We'll talk more later, sis."

I nodded. Sky and I walked back to the table where we were sitting with our kids.

"Hey Teddy, you never told me what that guy does for a living." Sky said.

"Who Logan? He's just some business guy, nothing special but he makes a good amount of money."

"Better than Spencer?"

"Skylar, do you know how much Spencer makes? He makes millions and Logan probably makes one hundred thousand at most, depending on where's he ranked on the totem pole."

"When are you going to see him again?"

"Like I know and why do you want to know all about my love life?"

"Teddy, I care about you, you know that. I know Spencer has really been the only guy you have ever, and when I say ever I mean ever, been with so I want to know everything about this guy so you don't get hurt or anything like that. Like is he a murder, has he killed anyone?"

"Sky, I am pretty sure that is something we can cross off of our list as something he is not."

"When do I get to meet him?"

"Skylar like I said before, we aren't even dating. We've gone out like once or twice, that's it. And besides, you don't need to know everything about this guy because you know my friend Des, right? Well she is really pushy and will find out everything she needs to know about someone in five minutes. She basically plays the dad role since I don't have one anymore."

"I mean it's always good to have a friend who is like that."

"I mean sometimes yes and sometimes no."

"Do you still love Spencer?"

"I can honestly say I will probably _always _love him. Like you said before, he has really only been the only guy I have ever been with so he will _always _have a special place in my heart no matter how many times he had hurt me."

**Thursday September 26, 2024**

"Are you blushing?" Logan asked smiling.

"No, my cheeks are just naturally red."

"How come I don't believe you?"

"You tell me."I took my phone out and scrolled through it.

"No, put that phone away. You only go out with me like once every two weeks so there is a lot to talk about."

"Uh, fine." I placed my phone in front of me on the table. "What do you want to talk about?" I asked smiling.

"Since last time we mainly talked about me, let's talk about you."

"I mean there's nothing much to talk about then."

"Pshh… I doubt it."

"Well obviously as you already know, I have three kids. I got pregnant with my oldest at eighteen while I was attending college."

"Which college?"

"Yale…"

"Oh, you're a smarty pants, huh?"

"I wouldn't necessarily say that since I did have a child at nineteen and then kept it a secret from my family until the day he was born. Tell me, how many smarty pants, do you know, would do that?"

"Other than you, none." He said laughing. "Did you meet your ex there?"

I shook my head. "We were high school sweethearts, really the only guy I have ever been with. I mean besides a few small relationships in between our breakups." I stared down at my phone and then back up at him. "You know what? Let's not talk about him or my kids."

"Wait. One question about your kids, how old are they?"

"Nine, four, and two. No more questions about them now."

Logan chuckled and smiled. "Fine. So, do you have any siblings?"

"Yeah, one sister and three brothers. My oldest brother actually just moved out here with his wife and two kids to expand his restaurant."

"Oh, we should definitely go there sometime."

"Maybe we will." I saw the waiter bring over our meals. "Thanks."

"So you never really told me what you do other than being a journalist."

"Umm… I work as a co-host on the _Good Morning LA_ talk show, Monday through Friday for an hour, on channel seven."

"How long have you been doing that for?"

"About three years, it would have been four but I quit about a month after my youngest was born. But not that long after I did that, I got a divorce and couldn't really live off of my ex's wealth anymore, so I got my original job back as a news anchor and now I'm back where I started. But with how much money he gives me for child support, I could quit my job again and be financially secure, I mean until all my kids are eighteen."

"How much does he even give you?"

"One hundred thousand, not that much considering how much he makes a year."

Logan almost choked on his food. "Not that much? That's like my whole pay check."

"But my ex, he makes millions."

"You were married to a millionaire and gave him up, bad choice, really bad choice."

I shook my head. "I wasn't with him because he and his family had money, I was with him because I loved him but then he broke my heart. _Money doesn't buy happiness or love_, it buys you everything else but that."

"Still bad choice." He said smiling as he chewed his food.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, shut up."

**So like I said before, I'll be updating this when I feel like it. I wasn't planning on updating today, especially this early, but I woke up really early and had nothing to do, so here you go. I hope you liked this chapter. Next chapter, I'll probably include Spencer and Teddy's family more, such as her mom, siblings, and Kevin. Here's a question, do you think Amy should remarry? I'm debating on this. I mean I already know what's going to happen between Teddy and Logan, but how about Amy and Kevin? Anyways, remember to review, follow, and favorite if you haven't yet!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sunday November 3, 2024**

Spencer and I sat down on a bench in the park. We are out together today with the kids having a family day. I think it's great if once in a while we have these types of days so the kids don't feel any less loved and they can spend time with both of us even though we are not together.

"So are you planning on flying out to Denver for Thanksgiving?" Spencer asked.

"Uh, no. Actually my mom, siblings, and Kevin are flying out here."

"Oh…"

"Are you or are your parents coming out or?"

"Yeah, I'm flying. I was uh, I was thinking maybe I could have the kids for Thanksgiving or would you not want that?"

"I mean I'd want them to be with me of course, like who wouldn't, but I don't see how that would be a problem if you have them instead. But I think we should ask them instead of forcing them to be with one of us, let them pick who they want to be with."

"I mean yeah, I guess that would be a good idea. When is uh, Brendan's winter break?"

"Uh… let me look." I took my phone out and pulled up the calendar. "Uh, his last day is the twentieth."

"I'm assuming you are flying back to Denver for Christmas, is my assumption correct?"

"Yeah, as of right now we are. I just love Denver during the Christmas time because it's snowing and just magical."

Spencer chuckled. "It is pretty festive, isn't it?"

I smiled. "I just love playing in the snow. I remember how much fun we would have in it."

Spencer chuckled. "Yeah, we did have a good time with the snow ball fights, me throwing you in the snow, you jumping on me knocking me down into the snow, playing with the kids."

"Yeah… I kinda miss it."

"So how about we fly all together on the twenty-first?"

"No, we don't have to."

"Teddy, we are all going to the same place. It would just make more sense to go all together than me by myself or you by yourself with all the kids." Spencer took his phone out.

"What are you doing?"

He smiled. "There, bought five tickets."

"Spencer, I could have bought my own."

"Yes you could have, but now we can all sit together."

I rolled my eyes. "Brendan, Braeden, and Cassandra, come here." I shouted. They all ran over to us. "We need to ask you guys something. Do any of you want to go with dad to Denver for Thanksgiving and visit his family or stay here with me and visit with my family?"

"I wanna go." Braeden said.

"Me too." Brendan said.

"What about you, Cassandra, do you want to be with me or mommy?" Spencer asked.

"Mommy!"

"And that's why you are my favorite." I bent down and placed her on my lap to give her a hug.

"It's settled then, I'll take the boys and you'll have Cassandra."

"Sounds like a plan. Now how about we go eat?" I suggested. "I'm getting hungry."

"Anything you want, dear."

"Yeah, don't call me that, Spencer."

Spencer laughed. "Let's just go."

**Thursday November 28, 2024**

Spencer left with the boys to Denver two days ago and today is Thanksgiving. Everyone, including Gabe, Charlie, Toby, Mom, and Kevin, are meeting at PJ's house since he's cooking the Thanksgiving dinner. I have my daughter with me, so we are basically having a girl's weekend.

"I'm actually at my brother's with my mom and all my siblings."

"Wow, thanks for inviting me." Logan said sarcastically.

"Oh and why would I invite you?"

"Because I'm alone on Thanksgiving plus I hear your brother makes a mean pumpkin pie." He joked.

"Aw, poor baby." I said laughing. "And he makes a meaner strawberry rhubarb pie, my favorite."

"Ugh, Teddy!" Charlie exclaimed. She barged out to the back where I was with Cassandra. "I fucking hate Kevin and his daughter!"

"Charlie language when you're around Cassandra. I don't need her repeating those types of words."

Charlie sat next to me on the grass under a tree. "Who are you talking to?"

"Nobody…"

"Is it Spencer?"

I licked my lips and stared at her. "Charlie, why would I be talking to Spencer?"

"Because he has Big B and Little B."

"Hold on." I said into my phone. I placed it on the grass. "Are you okay, Charlie?"

"No, I hate Kevin and his daughter. I wish dad was here, I miss him!"

I brushed my fingers through her long blonde hair. "I know, I miss him too but he would want mom to be happy, he would want all of us to be happy."

"And then the other day Kevin sat me and Toby down and was like so how would you feel if I proposed to your mother? I don't want him to be my step-dad. I especially don't want his bitchy daughter to be my step-sister and possibly living together. Can I just move to LA and live with you, Teddy?"

"I wish, but you and I both know you can't and even if he does and mom says yes, we should be supportive and happy for her. She gave up so many things for us and dad when he was ill, so we should just be happy for her. Did Kevin bring his daughter?"

"His bitchy daughter, of course! She is such a bitch, I swear! He also brought his son too, but ugh!"

"Language, like I said before. I don't need Casey repeating them since she is in that phase."

"I swear, if she moves in or we move in with her and her dad, I'm running away and living with you."

"And I'd get in trouble… Charlie, I already have three kids, I don't need four right now, especially the fourth one being a teenager. You just have to deal with whatever happens." I reached down and picked up my phone.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But I swear, I'm not sharing my room and I'm not sharing my clothes or anything with that bitch Ashley."

I laughed. "Okay, I'm back, sorry."

"It's okay, who was that you were talking to?"

"Uh, that was my younger sister."

"Seriously though, Teddy, who's that you're talking to?" Charlie asked.

"Just a friend Char. Why don't you go in and hang with Ashley?"

"Hang with that bitch? Hell no, I'd rather stick pins in to my eyes than do that."

I rolled my eyes. "I apologize for you hearing my little sister bitch about a bitchy girl who may or may not become our new sister."

He laughed. "It's cool."

"I better go and greet my family since I haven't seen them in a while."

"Have fun, I'm gonna call you later."

I smiled. "Bye." I hung up and placed my phone on the grass next to me.

"Who was that?"

"Why are you being a nosy little sister and it was just a friend you don't know." I got up and held my hand out grabbing my daughter's hand. "Come one Cassandra, let's go see grandma." We walked back into the house and into the living room where she was with the rest of the gang.

"Hey mom."

"Hey Teddy." She got up to hug me. Mom bent down to hug her granddaughter. "Look how big and pretty you've gotten since the last time I've seen you, Cassandra."

"Can you say thanks grandma?"

She giggled. "Thanks ganma."

"Aw, that was cute, how she said grandma." Kevin's youngest daughter, Ashley, said. Ashley is the same age as Charlie. "How old is she?"

Charlie rolled her eyes. "She's two."

"Where's Brendan and Braeden?" Mom asked.

"Uh, Denver with Spencer and his family."

"Oh really, how come?"

"They just wanted to be with their father. Spencer asked if he could have them and I suggested instead of forcing them to be with him or me, have them pick so the boys chose to go with him and this cutie chose to be with me."

"And you're fine with that?" Gabe asked.

I nodded. "I'm just happy if they spend any time with their father since he hasn't been around much lately because of performances and traveling and working on new music, he's a busy man."

"He should try to see them as much as possible since you guys aren't living together anymore, even clear his schedule if he has to." Mom said. "The kids should be number one priority."

"Mom, I'm fine with how everything is with him and me and the children. He see's and takes them whenever he has free time like pretty much every time he has free time. I get time to myself, without them for who knows how long, depending on what day he takes them, and they spend time with their father, everyone's happy."

"Well, as long as it works for you then that's all that matters."

"It works for us and we decided at least one or two times a month we'll get together like as a family and hang together so the kids can have the both of us around than just one of us."

"I'm happy you and Spencer are putting your differences aside and staying friends for the kids."

"It must be hard though, you know with what ya'll have gone through together." Gabe said. "I mean getting pregnant in college, getting eloped, divorced... Oh hey, I just realized this is your second divorce from him."

"Gabe, I don't really count the first time because we got eloped and it didn't even seem like we were married, more like dating still. Plus I was only eighteen."

"More like mating." Gabe joked.

I rolled my eyes and threw a couch pillow at him. My phone started to vibrate showing I had an incoming call. I took my phone out of my pocket and look at who was calling.

"Hi." I said sweetly smiling.

"I bet its Spencer." Gabe said. "Yo Spencer, you and Teddy back together?" He shouted.

I rolled my eyes and walked out of the room. "Sorry, my brother is obnoxiously annoying." I sat down on the family room couch. "I thought you said you were going to call back later."

"It is later."

I laughed a little. "I really need to be with my obnoxious family."

"But I wanna talk to you."

I laughed. "I'm serious, bye." I hung up and smiled down at my phone. I headed back in the living room where everyone was.

"What are you smiling about?" Gabe asked.

I took a deep breath and breathed out. "Nothing, I'm just happy."

**So as of right now, Logan and Teddy are just friends, nothing more than just friends. I'm still debating if Kevin and Amy should get married or not :I I guess I still have a bit of time to decide on that. I know for sure he's going to propose, wink, wink, I just don't know what Amy response should be. Umm… Spencer, he knows nothing about Logan and he is seeing nobody, absolutely single. I might have him start seeing someone and then Teddy gets jealous or the other way around with Spencer getting jealous. But I don't know. Well I hope you liked this chapter! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thursday November 28, 2024**

**Spencer's POV**

Two days ago, I flew out to Denver with my sons to celebrate Thanksgiving with my family. I only wish Teddy could be here, I miss her a lot. I wonder if she's happier without me. I sat on the living room couch at my parent's house with my sons thinking about that. I know I'm not happier without her. This first year without her was real hard for me but I managed to use that pain to write new songs, mainly about her.

"Brendan, do you think mom's happy?" I asked.

"Uh-huh, why?" He asked as we watched a football game.

"No reason, just wondering. Is she seeing someone?" I asked. I didn't want ask him but I wanted to know if she has someone new in her life, if she moved on and I'm sure he would know.

"Nope."

"Yes she does." Braeden said.

"She does Brady?" I asked.

He nodded.

"No she's doesn't." Brendan said.

"Yeah-huh, me and sissy met him. He kinda looks like daddy."

"He does, now?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Yeah, he has brown hair and is tall, like you daddy."

I don't know if I should believe Braeden but when he said that it hurt inside. I still _love_ Teddy, I'm still _in love_ with her. I can't imagine her with anyone else but me. She would still be with me if I didn't make that one mistake when I was away. Why was I so stupid?

I heard the the doorbell ring so I got up to answer it. I opened the door and saw my cousins and aunt and uncle.

"Hey Spence." My Aunt Cindy said. She walked in and gave me a hug. "Mmm… smells good in here. Where is your mother?"

"Kitchen."

"Of course." She walked in to the kitchen with her husband, James, while my cousins stayed in the living room with me and the boys.

"Eww, football." Amber said. "Change it please!"

"No, go in the kitchen and help cook, I mean you are a woman."

"Wow that was really sexist. No wonder why Teddy left you."

"You know it stills hurts even though it's been a year. I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't make jokes about it."

She rolled her eyes. "I still can't believe you were so stupid to lose her in the first place. I'm embarrassed to call you family when you cheated on her how many times?"

"It was only once while we were married, I promise, but three all together."

"You'd think you would have learned the first time or even second." Jennifer said.

"Like you've never done stupid things without thinking how it could hurt someone or even yourself."

"Daddy."

"What Braeden?"

"Do you still love mommy?"

I stared at him. "Yeah, I do actually, son."

"Does mommy know that?"

"I don't know."

"I tell mommy I love her, you should tell mommy you love her."

I smiled. "Maybe I will..." I murmured to myself. "Maybe I will…"

**Sunday December 1, 2024**

**Teddy's POV**

I heard the doorbell ring. I got up and walked into the other room to answer it, it was Spencer and my boys. I smiled when I saw them.

"Hey." Braeden and Brendan gave me a hug as they walked in and then ran up to their room. "I wasn't expecting you guys back so soon."

"Well, he does have school tomorrow."

"Yeah, I know, but I wasn't expecting them back until eight or nine, not, what is it, four or something. So were they good for you?"

"Yeah, of course." Spencer said. He walked in and placed the kid's suitcases on the floor. "I loved spending time with them and my family loved seeing them but they did wish Cassandra came."

"Well they will see her in two, three weeks."

"Definitely. Hey since we're talking about that, how are we going to split up the time with them between me and you?"

"Umm…" I closed the front door and leaned against the wall. "We're going to be there for about eleven days so we can split it up so each of us can have them for five and a half days. You can have them for the first half and then I could have them for the second half. I could pick them up on the 26th at like six or something."

"That would mean I would have them for Christmas. You sure you're fine with that?"

I nodded. "I had them last year for Christmas. We can take turns each year. Are you guys going to your mountain for Christmas?"

"Yeah, it's our tradition but I can leave early to bring them."

"Or we can just meet in the middle so you can still stay up there. Isn't it like a four hour drive?"

"Five hours but we can discuss that when the time comes."

"Oh yeah, yeah, we don't need to make any final decisions on it yet. So did you enjoy your trip back home?"

"Yeah, it was great seeing everyone but my cousins Amber and Jennifer miss you. They kept saying why did you have to lose her, you made all of us lose her."

I laughed. "I feel so loved by them now."

"Braeden told me you have a new man in your life."

I laughed. "Why does he keep telling everyone that because I don't."

Spencer laughed a little and smiled. "He told me he looks just like me."

"Maybe he was talking about you, ever thought of that?"

"That didn't come to mind but oh well. I better get going." He opened the front door. "Oh, I wanted to ask you something." Spencer turned around to face me.

"Ask me what?" I asked curiously.

"Well, I'm recording some new songs for my album I'm working on and I was wondering if you'd be up to doing one or two duets with me for it? I just really love how our voices sound together and I want something different on it, I want this one to be special."

"Spencer, I know I told you this before, my voice is for only my friends and family ears only."

"Just think about it, that's all I'm asking for."

I glanced down at my feet and then back up at him. "What songs did you have in mind?"

"Just a song we sung together in high school and a new one I just wrote."

"But those were all love songs."

"Just think about it, that's all I'm asking for. I don't need an indefinite answer anytime soon since I'll be recording for a few months but I would love it if you would."

I breathed out. "I'll think about it and tell you in a few weeks."

He smiled. "Thanks, bye."

"Bye." I shut the door behind him and leaned against it with my arms crossed. I was thinking, should I or shouldn't I?

**Okay, well you know what, F it. I'll probably be updating each day :p I don't know, it's hard for me not to even if I do have a busy day or not so busy day. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. I wasn't sure what to write about so I thought I would do a Spencer POV chapter on Thanksgiving. Umm... So I mentioned last chapter, Kevin is going to propose to Amy, sometime soon, but I'm debating if she should or shouldn't. I would love to know what you think. Also I'm taking chapter suggestions so if you want to see something happen between any of the characters, suggest and I'll consider. Oh and I had Spencer suggest to do a duet with Teddy because I was watching Goodbye Charlie today on Youtube to get ideas and the song they sung got to me. I feel like that song made Teddy's feelings for Spencer come back and same for Spencer. And I'm here thinking, aw, that would be cute if that happened in this story but just because I'm saying this doesn't mean they are getting back together, I just thought I should make that clear, IT DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING. Anyways, I'll shut up now. I hope you liked this chapter and remember to review, follow, and favorite!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wednesday December 18, 2024**

"Oh, hey Teddy." Spencer said. "Fancy running into you here."

I smiled. "Hi Spencer."

"Uh, who's this?" Spencer asked.

"This is my friend Logan."

"Hi." Logan said.

"Friend, huh?"

"Nothing more than just friends, I am allowed to have male friends, right? Would you like to join us?"

"Uh, no, I'm just picking up for me and the gang and then heading back to the studio to record more before the trip."

"Oh, speaking of recording, I thought it over and I'll do it."

Spencer smiled. "Great, we can look over the songs on the plane. Oh and I thought it would be better if you and the kids just spent the night at my place on Friday and then we all head to the airport together the next day since the flight is at nine in the morning or something, I have to go check to be sure though. But I think it would be better than just meeting there."

"Umm…"

"Don't worry, you can sleep in the extra room… or with me, if you want." He smiled and winked at me.

I laughed. "I guess you are right about it being better and you are closer to the airport than I am, and we don't have to take two cars." I glanced over at Logan and I could tell he was feeling sorta awkward. "We'll talk more later about it and everything."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll call you later or something. Now I better go or everyone's going to be pissed I brought them cold food."

I laughed. "Bye."

"So… That was your ex?" Logan asked once Spencer was gone.

I nodded. "Yeah sorry about that. You must have felt awkward."

"A little. So umm… do you sing or something?"

I took a sip of my water. "Uh, in high school he and I would sing together a lot for our families and friends, at school events, in plays, exc. But I don't sing much now a days but maybe in the shower or in the car when I'm in traffic. I would sing a lot though when my kids were babies to calm them down, he and I both would. Our voices are just perfect together, like were made for each other if that makes sense."

"Oh… I would love to hear your voice then. How about you sing a little right now?"

I smiled and shook my head. "You'll have to hear it on his album."

"Album? Wait what exactly does he do? I know you said he makes millions but what does he do exactly?"

"He's a professional singer. You've never heard of _Spencer Walsh_ before?"

"No…"

I laughed a little. "Who are you? Have you been living under a rock?" I joked.

"Ha, real funny. I just don't really follow celebrities nor care much about them."

"Yeah, well he is really popular like I said before. I hated going out in public with him when we were together because of the paparazzi and they would scare our kids when they were babies and still do with my youngest since she's only two."

"Oh, that must suck. Was there anything you loved about all that fame?"

"Getting free items for sure. Designers would send me dresses, accessories, and shoes just to wear when I went out with him to premieres or award shows or just everyday life."

"You're such a girl."

"Good because last time I checked, I was."

"Oh that's a relief, I did have my doubts." We both laughed. "So you were basically promoting their items?"

I shrugged. "Yeah, I guess you can say that."

**Friday December 20, 2024**

"Where's your suitcases?" Spencer asked when he opened his door for us.

"In the car… I'm just too tired to get them."

"Would you like me to get them?"

"No, it's fine. We don't really need anything in them."

"Maybe not the kids but you sure you don't need anything?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm just tired. I had a long day."

"Well you know where the extra room is if you want to go to bed."

"Yeah, I do, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

In the middle of the night, I got woken up by Braeden.

"Mommy."

"Hmm?"

"Can I sleep with you, I had a nightmare."

I opened my eyes and turned onto my right side so I was facing him. "I'm sorry you had a nightmare." I scooted over and patted a spot right next to me for him to lay. "Come lay next to mama." He climbed into bed next to me and cuddled into my body. I wrapped my arm around him and went back to sleep.

The next morning, Spencer came in and woke us both up.

"Hey, get up." He said. I groaned and hid under the covers. "Teddy, come on, it's already seven, get up." He pulled the covers off me and Braeden. I opened my eyes and stared up at him. Spencer smiled. "Morning sleepy head."

I yawned and sat up in bed. "When are we leaving?"

"Thirty."

"What."

"Teddy, you know how bad the commute is and our plane leaves at 9:30."

I reached over and grabbed my phone off the charger. "Yeah, okay, I'll be ready in a little bit. Wake up the kids for me, please."

"Way ahead of you. Now get up." He walked out and closed the door behind him.

I scrolled through my phone and found Mom's name. I sent her a text to make sure she picks me up at one when I get there. The kids are going to be with Spencer until the 27th and then spend half the day with him on the 28th and then I'll have them for the rest of the time.

When we got on the plane, I had Cassandra and Brendan sitting with me and Braeden was sitting with Spencer across from us.

"Teddy." Spencer said scrolling through is laptop. "Come sit over here, I want to show you the songs I want to sing."

I sighed and got up and sat in the aisle seat that was empty. "Yes?"

"Okay, so I want to do a cover of _Your Song_, you remember that song, right?"

"Yeah, of course, I loved our cover of it."

"And then this is my new song, _Wait For Me."_

"Hmm… I feel like I know who that song is about, but alright."

Spencer chuckled. "So with the wait for me song, I was thinking you could join in more towards the end. You see where I have it saying _we're_?"

"So where it says _We're wasting away a little more every day_ and then on?"

"Exactly and do you remember how we sung Your Song?"

I smiled. "Of course, it was my favorite cover we sung together and _My Song For You_ was too. When do you want to work on the songs?"

"I was thinking sometime next month, maybe towards the middle or end."

"Alright, well tell me and we'll make plans." I got up and went back to my seat since we were reaching are destination.

When we landed, I said bye to the kids and got into the car with mom and went to her house. I checked my phone as we were driving and noticed I got a new text from Logan.

**12:45 PM**

_L: You landed yet?_

**1:23 PM**

_T: Miss me already I see (:p)_

_L: Pshh… No _

_T: Yes!_

_L: Fine, I do. When do you come back?_

_T: 2 weeks_

_L: That's too long! I'm going to die._

I laughed when I read that last text and placed my phone back in my purse.

"What's so funny?" Mom asked.

"Oh nothing…" I said with a smile on my face.

**So like I said in the last chapter, I'm taking suggestions so if you want to see something between certain characters or whatever, tell me and I'll consider. I was cracking up when I read a suggestion saying Spencer should get in a fight with Logan. Omg! Umm… next chapter might be a Spencer POV chapter, or it will be both a Teddy and Spencer POV chapter. Umm… I think Kevin is going to propose in the next chapter but I still don't know if Amy should say yes or not. Tell me in the reviews if you would like to see an Amy and Kevin wedding. I know for sure the kids except for Toby would hate it, especially for Charlie hating his daughter, Ashley. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter! Also, thanks for all the positive reviews! Anyways, I'll shut up now, bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tuesday December 24, 2024**

"I miss my kids. They've never been away from me this long, I mean they have but it feels like forever this time."

Sky laughed. "Well get used to having them away more since you have to share them."

"I hate sharing them."

"You're so selfish."

"No I'm not. I just love them being with me when I'm here in Denver. If I'm in LA, well Spencer can have them for as long as he wants because I can go out with friends and have fun and exc."

"Hey, what ever happened between you and that boy you met a few months ago?" Sky asked.

"Who Logan? Nothing, _we're just friends_ but I feel like he wants to be _more than friends_."

"Why do you think that?"

I shrugged. "I mean, we talk like each day and he texts me like I miss you, when are you coming back, and stuff like that."

"Would you date him if the time comes to that and he asks you?"

"I don't know. I kinda feel like I am already dating him but we aren't official if you know what I mean."

"What do you mean?"

"Like we would go out to eat or just hang by ourselves without friends or kids around like we are on a date. I remember the first time we went out, he referred it as a date the second time also but I don't know."

"When are you gonna let me meet him?"

"I don't know but I'll show you a picture of him." I took my phone out and pulled up a picture he sent to me. "That's him."

"Oh, he's cute."

"Yeah, I guess he is."

"You guess?"

"Fine, he is." I put my phone down on the couch arm. "The other day I was out with him eating lunch and then guess who ran into us."

"Who?"

"Spencer. It was like so awkward for Logan. Spencer was like who's this and I'm like just a friend but I bet he didn't believe me. But I kept saying we're just friends so I'm sure I made Logan feel bad when I kept saying that. But you know what the funniest thing was?"

"Hmm?" Sky hummed scrolling through her phone.

"He didn't even know who Spencer was, like never heard of him before."

"Oh wow."

"I know. I think Logan felt jealous when Spencer basically said let's have a sleepover and we can sleep in the same bed together."

"Spencer really said that?"

"Yeah, but I knew he was joking."

"I bet Logan was thinking, I want to have a sleepover with Teddy, it should be me. You know what I'm surprised about?"

"What?"

"That you haven't slept with Logan yet. This guy is basically drooling over you and without a doubt would. Like when Spencer has the kids and your home alone, you can call him and be like hey baby come over and let's have some fun. He would get their within minutes."

My jaw dropped and I slapped her arm. "Skylar, I have no intent with sleeping with him… _yet_."

"Oh yet, what does yet mean?"

"It means I'm not ready yet. Spencer has been the only guy who I ever slept or even seen me naked, I mean besides the doctor and he's all up in your business. I'm just not comfortable with anyone else seeing me; I'm kinda shy you know."

"Teddy, I know for a fact you are not shy or you wouldn't have Brendan, or not when you did anyways. Getting pregnant at eighteen, now come on. Tell me how many shy girls get pregnant have a child at nineteen? I'll answer that, none and do you want to know why none, that is because the shy girls are too shy to get boyfriends."

"Fine, I'm not shy but I am shy about exposing myself to other men because like I said before, Spencer has been the only one, he's the only one I'm comfortable with at the moment." I saw Charlie, Gabe, and PJ walk into the room where we are in at my mom's.

"What are you guys talking about?" Charlie asked. She sat down next to me.

"Nothing, I was just telling Sky about how much I miss my kids."

"Oh, when do you get them?"

"The 28th, so four more days."

My phone started to vibrate showing I was getting an incoming call. I unlocked my phone and saw it was Logan calling. I pressed the red ignore button. My phone vibrated again showing I got a new text from Logan.

_L: Why did you ignore my call D:_

"Who's that?" Charlie asked.

"Nobody." I said texting him back. I told him I can't talk. "So Gabe, how are you and Melanie doing?"

"We're awesome. I think I'm falling for her."

"Oh, Gabe Duncan in love?" I said. "I never thought I'd hear those words come out of your mouth, like ever."

"I think it's safe to say Gabe is not longer that rebel who we grew up knowing." PJ said.

"Well he isn't a teenager anymore or "kid Gabe"."

"Gosh, it seems like you guys had a better time growing up than I am. I'm watching those video diaries and I'm like why can't any of this happen to me, like sibling rivalry or something. Like I have no family anymore besides mom and Toby and Toby is no fun." Charlie said. "Why did you all have to move away?"

"Because of job opportunities, Charlie." Gabe said.

"And because of love." I said. "I followed Spencer to be a supportive girlfriend at the time and because I loved him, I thought he would be my _forever."_

All of us kids saw Kevin, mom, Toby, and his three kids walk into the room where we were chatting in. Kevin brought mom over to the tree and held her hand. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a golden box with a red bow around it. Everyone in the room grew quiet and stared at it.

"Is that an engagement ring inside?" Sky whispered.

"Fuck, he better not be proposing." Charlie whispered.

"Shh." I said.

Kevin was telling mom how he has fallen in love with her and how he could see himself with her for the rest of his life. Kevin got down on one knee and opened the box. Mom gasped and brought her right hand up to her mouth. I could tell she was about to cry.

"Amy Blankenhooper, will you marry me?" Kevin asked.

Mom nodded and was getting emotional. Kevin placed the ring on her left ring finger and gave her a kiss. All of my siblings stared at each other, having that look on their faces saying _this isn't happening, tell me that did not happen._ We knew he was going to propose now or later but we didn't realize mom would actually say yes. But I guess she's ready to move on since dad has been gone for two years and we can't blame her for that.

"Looks like we're going to be sisters." Ashley said to Charlie. "Let me tell you right now, I get the bigger, better room and we should have no problem."

"Just remember Ashley, stop being a bitch because I know where you sleep, I'm a _Duncan_ so watch out. We Duncan's aren't easy to mess with because we will fight back." Charlie said.

Ashley huffed and walked away.


	8. Chapter 8

**Wednesday December 25, 2024**

**Spencer's POV**

"Spence, where are you going?" Mom asked.

"Snowboarding."

"Spence, you should be spending Christmas with the kids. Why don't you take them with you?"

"Mom, I would but they don't know how to ski or snowboard and how am I supposed to watch them while I'm snowboarding?"

"You could be a good father and teach your sons, Brendan and Braeden, how to."

"Mom they are kinda young and Teddy would kill me if they got hurt. When they are older, I'll teach them but I'm gonna go and I'll be back in an hour or two."

"Well don't stay out long. It is Christmas and we should spend today as a family and don't hurt yourself." Mom shouted as I was leaving.

"Yeah, I won't." I shouted back. I closed the door behind me and left.

**Teddy's POV**

"I want to ask your kids something." Mom said. "How do you feel about me marrying Kevin?"

"Mom, I don't want you to marry Kevin, I absolutely hate his daughter, Ashley. We are nemeses and she's such a bitch to me!"

"Charlie, watch your mouth!" Mom exclaimed.

"But mom she is. She was like to me, I get the bigger, better room and we shouldn't have a problem. Everyone knows I have the biggest room in the house, she wants my room!"

"I never said we're staying in this house."

"What, we're moving!"

"I didn't say that either. We haven't discussed our living situation yet."

"Mom, I'm genuine happy for you if you are happy. You deserve _happiness_ like everyone else in the world." I said.

"Thank you, Honey."

"You're only saying that because she marrying Kevin won't affect you in any way, shape, or form." Charlie said. She ran up to her room and slammed the door shut.

Mom sighed. "I just don't know what to do with her anymore."

"You know mom." Gabe said. "Charlie isn't wrong when she says his daughter is a bitch towards her. We all were sitting here when she came up to Charlie and acted like one."

"Well, I guess I could talk to Kevin about Ashley. I just want those two to get somewhat along."

"Yeah, that would probably be good before you get married. I mean, you don't want to start a marriage with drama between the kids." I said.

**Spencer's POV**

"I'm back." I shouted. I placed my snowboard against the wall and took off my jacket, gloves, and hat. "Is anyone here?" I shouted. I threw everything on the couch and walked around the house until I found them. "Hey, I'm back."

"Your mother told me you went snowboarding, how was the slopes, son?"

"Intense, we definitely don't have these kinds of slopes in California. I almost died." I joked.

"I hope not. Were you snowboarding alone?"

"Yeah, I know I shouldn't have but who else would have gone with me?"

"Yes Spencer, you shouldn't have because what if you had an accident. Nobody would know and you would have died."

"But nothing happened. I'm gonna go change."

**Teddy's POV**

"So I wanna ask you something."

"Hit me." Logan said.

"Umm… do you like me or something?"

"If I didn't why would I be talking to you?"

I laughed a little. "I'm not talking about as friends, I mean as more than friends." There was silence on the other line. I looked at my phone to see if we got disconnected since there is a snow storm but we weren't. "Uh, hello, you there?"

"Yeah, sorry."

"It's okay, so do you, yes or no?"

"To be completely honest then yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Uh, because it's obvious you just want to be friends and you still have feelings for your ex which I'm totally cool about."

I breathed out and stared down at my feet. "You're right, I do but I'll always will because of our history we had together."

"Look, I better go."

"Bye." I hung up and stared down at my phone. For someone reason hearing him say he liked me was bittersweet. I just don't know if I want to be in another relationship right now, bring another guy into my and the kid's life.

My phone vibrated and it was a text from Spencer. The text had a photo attached to it of Spencer and all three kids with him in front of the Christmas tree. It made me happy seeing this photo.

_S: Merry Christmas from the Walsh's! _

I turned on the camera on my phone and took a photo of me to send them.

_T: Merry Christmas from this Dork! :p_

**So this was kinda a filler chapter so it wasn't that great. Umm… I think the next couple of chapters are going to be much better because I have some ideas that will happen that will include Teddy, Spencer, and Logan. Yeah… Anyways, remember to review, follow, and favorite if you haven't done so already. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Saturday December 28, 2024**

I woke up finding I had a new text from Spencer.

**7:52 AM**

_S: I'm coming back today with the kids but my parents are staying longer. I'll text you when I get back to my parents._

**8:43 AM**

_T: No you don't have to. I can meet you half way or something._

_S: But I want to. We'll probably get back by seven or eight since it's snowing._

_T: K, just text me when you do so I can come over and get them._

_S: K._

I placed my phone on the bed next to me and stared up at the ceiling as I laid in bed. "Vacation is over, time to be a mom again." I murmured to myself. I rolled out of bed and headed up to get some breakfast. I saw Kevin in the kitchen with mom and Toby.

"Good morning, Teddy." Mom said.

I poured myself a cup of coffee. "Good morning." I carried the cup to the table and sat down.

"Are you getting the kids back today?"

I took a sip of my coffee and licked my lips. "Uh, yeah, I'm picking them up later from Spencer's parents. He's uh, he's driving back today."

"In the snow storm?" Kevin said. "That's pretty dangerous."

"I mean, it's not that bad if they didn't close the roads and I trust he will get back safe and will have no trouble. I was going to meet him half way but he insisted that I don't."

"Well that was nice of him." Mom said. "So you guys have been getting along lately?"

"Oh yeah, yeah. Umm… he wants me to actually do two duets with him on his album he's working on."

"Oh, and are you?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I am. I was hesitant at first, but I agreed."

"Well there's nothing wrong with doing a few duets with him."

I smiled and shook my head. "There's absolutely not."

**Spencer's POV**

"Drive back safe Spence." Mom said giving me a hug. "Call or text when you get back."

"Will do. Kids, go give grandma a hug."

"I'm going to miss you guys." Mom said hugging each one of her grandkids.

I took my phone out to text Teddy that we're leaving. "Say I'm gonna miss you too, I love you grandma, say that."

"We're gonna miss you grandma, I love you." Braeden said hugging her again.

"Aw, you are such a sweet little boy, I love you too, all you guys."

I placed my phone back in my pocket. "Mom he's only sweet because he's four and still in his sweet phase."

"He could be terrible like you were."

"Pshh… I wasn't a terrible kid,"

"Yes you were, now get going. It's a long, terrible drive back to the house."

"Alright." I bent down and picked up my daughter. "Bye mom. Bye dad." I shouted. I walked out to the car and placed Cassandra in her car seat and Braeden in his booster seat. Brendan sat in the front seat with me.

"Daddy, it's cold." Cassandra said.

"I know, baby. I'm turning up the heat right now and then we'll be on our way to see mom."

**Teddy's POV**

A few hours later, I got a text from Spencer telling me that they are back. I was relieved because even though I knew nothing would happen to them, there is always a possibility because of how dangerous snow storms are. I grabbed the keys to mom's car and headed over. It took me twenty minutes instead of the usual ten minutes because of the snow storm. I quickly got out of the car when I pulled up into the driveway and rung the doorbell a couple of times.

"Hey, come in." Spencer said. I gave him a smile in response. "The kids are in the kitchen eating some food I cooked. Would you like any?"

"No, no, I'm fine. I'll eat something when I get back."

"No, I insist. I probably made too much like always."

I took off my jacket and placed it on the couch. "Alright, since you insist." I followed him into the kitchen. "So did you enjoy Christmas?"

"Uh, yeah. Actually, I went snowboarding for a couple of hours, my mom mom made a Christmas dinner and she had the kids help her bake cookies and stuff. What about you, did you enjoy yours?" He pushed the door open to the kitchen and we walked in.

"Uh, it's was definitely interesting and we'll probably never forget it. My mom, she got engaged."

"Oh she did, congrats. Are you guys happy for her?" Spencer grabbed a plate from the cabinet and made me a plate.

"I mean we don't want her to remarry but we do want her to be happy and apparently Kevin makes her happy. But Charlie, she absolutely hates Kevin and his youngest daughter, Ashley. She's what Charlie calls a bitch."

"Oh my, little Charlie is already cursing? I feel like she was just a little baby."

"I know but she's a teenager now and it's a plain and simple fact that teenagers curse." I walked over to the table where my kids were sitting eating and sat with them. Spencer followed and placed the plate in front of me. "Hey my babies, did you have fun with daddy?"

"Yeah." Brendan said.

"It would have been better if you came, mommy." Braeden said.

I smiled. "Maybe next time."

"Gosh, the snow is really coming down out there." Spencer said staring out the window. "I think the storm is getting worst."

All the sudden the power went out.

"Well this is great." I said sarcastically. "The storm must have knocked the power out."

"Mama I scared." Cassandra said.

"Aw, it's okay sweetie."

"Uh, I think my dad has a generator out in the garage, I'll go get it so we can have some power."

Cassandra got up from where she was sitting and found her way to me. She climbed on to my lap and hid her face into my chest.

"Aw, it's okay baby girl." I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

I reached into my pocket and grabbed my phone. I searched on the web to see if the roads were close and of course, they are. The power came back on and then Spencer came back in a minute later.

"Alright, the generator is on." Spencer said sitting back down.

"Well the roads are closed."

"Oh… Then it looks like you'll be spending the night here."

"I guess so… Oh well, at least it will only be for a night."

After everyone finished eating, we got the kids ready for bed. Once they were ready, they all gathered into the extra bedroom and got into the bed. They all laid together in the one bed since it's a pretty big bed for three small children. I gave each of them a kiss and closed the door behind me. I walked down the hall into Spencer's room since that is where I'm going to be sleeping, with him.

"Here, you can wear a pair of my sweats and T-shirt." He handed me the clothes. "I'm going to turn off the generator, I'll be right back."

"Thanks."

I quickly changed and then got into bed pulling all the blankets over me since I was freezing. A few minutes later, Spencer came back in and laid next to me.

"Are you warm enough? I can get more blankets from the closet."

"Yeah I'm cold, but it'll get warm soon enough with both our bodies under here." It felt a little weird laying next to Spencer but it also felt a little right, if that makes sense.

It seemed like both my and Spencer bodies were gradually moving closer to each other on their own as if a magnetic force was forcing them to because soon enough we were close enough that our bodies were basically touching. I was laying on my left side and Spencer eventually moved so he was laying on his right side. We were staring at each other in the eyes and that connection I had for him came back, the magnetic field came back.

Spencer scooted closer to me. He brought his right hand over and started to brush my hair back with it. "Gosh, you're so beautiful." He murmured. I gave him a smile. Spencer leaned his face closer to mine and kissed me. I retrieved the kiss and we were basically making out in his bed. Spencer changed position and got on top of me to be more comfortable. As we continued to kiss, it eventually led to something more, which we all know what that something was, and that was how we spent that night.

**Okay, so as you can see, I took that suggestion where Teddy should spend the night with Spencer and things get a little, who am I kidding, a lot more heated than expected. Umm… next chapter will probably be Teddy, Spencer, and the kids heading back home to LA. I think I'll have Logan in that chapter, but you know, I'm not one hundred percent sure about that right now. So like I said before, I'm taking suggestions so if you want to see something happen to certain characters tell me, I'll consider! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and remember to review! I feel like I'm the only one who actually updates their stories, like the stories I like, the author barely updates… Anyways, bye.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sunday January 5, 2025**

"Thanks for driving us, mom." I said when we pulled up to the airport drop off.

"You're welcome sweets. When should I expect to see you guys again?"

"I honestly don't know. I want to say Brendan's spring break, but I'm probably working. Actually, now that I think about it, my friend is getting married that week or the next."

"Alright, well have a safe flight back, I love you."

"I love you too." I got out of the car and got the luggage out of the trunk first. Once I had all the luggage out, I helped Cassandra get out and the boys got out. "This is just too much luggage. Brendan can you pull these two suite cases for me and Braeden pull your small one."

"Yeah." Brendan said.

"Thank you, baby."

I bent down and picked up my daughter. I grabbed my suitcase and we all headed in to get checked in. Once we got through security, I saw Spencer sitting near the gate waiting to load. We walked over to him and sat with him.

"Hey." I said as I sat down.

Spencer glanced up off his phone for a second. "Hey, you made it."

I sighed in relief. "Yeah, I know. It took forever to get security."

Spencer smiled. "So I was looking over my schedule, and I was thinking about doing the music sometime next week or the week after."

"Uh, what day next week?"

"Maybe Thursday or Friday."

"Umm… that should be fine. I just won't be able to come until after ten when I get off work."

"Yeah, of course, I don't usually go until eleven or twelve anyways."

_"We are now loading Flight number 1162 from Denver to LA."_

We got up and walked onto the terminal. I had Cassandra and Braeden sitting with me and Spencer and Brendan sat together across from us. After a four hour flight, we landed. We all went down to luggage pick up and then headed to Spencer's car since my car is at his house.

"Do you guys want to get lunch or something?" Spencer asked. "It's 2:40."

"No, I'll make them something when I get home."

"Alright…"

When we got to Spencer's house, he helped me put our luggage into my car as the kids got in. I closed the trunk once everything was in and stood next to the door on the driver's side.

"Well thanks for traveling with us, it made things a lot easier on me." I said.

"Yeah, of course, I hate traveling alone anyways, it's always no fun."

I chuckled a little and got into the car. "We better get going; I have a lot of laundry to be doing."

"Yeah, I'm not going to keep you, bye." Spencer slammed my door shut and watched us leave before heading inside his house.

**Friday January 10, 2025 **

I'm out with Logan tonight since I haven't seen him in three weeks and since Spencer has the kids. He picked me up at my place and took me out to dinner at this one restaurant near where I live.

"So how was your trip to Denver?" Logan asked looking over the menu.

"Um…" I was remembering all that happened in the two weeks I was there. "It was definitely interesting."

"Oh, like how?"

"Well one thing that happened was my mom getting engaged, oh and there was a huge snow storm for basically the whole time I was there."

"Hmm… sounds like you had fun."

I shrugged. "It was alright since I was able to be with my family I barely see. Did you do anything special?"

"Uh, not really, just spent a few days with some family, worked a little."

"Really work during the holidays?"

"Business men never stop."

"Sounds like you need a vacation."

He smiled. "Always."

The waiter came back and took our orders and left again. Throughout the dinner, we were talking about everything it seemed like. After we ate, he drove me back home. He came inside with me and we sat on the couch talking more. The _talking_ led to _kissing_, our first kiss/make out scene, which led to us up in my room in my bed.

The next morning I woke up seeing Logan in bed next to me sleeping.

I stared at him. "Crap, did we do what I think we did." I murmured to myself. I looked under the covers. "Crap, we did." I murmured again. "Fuck" I mouthed.

I slowly moved out of the bed and ran into the bathroom and put a robe on so he wouldn't see me all naked. Since he was still sleeping, I went downstairs and made myself a cup of coffee. I walked over to the couch and turned on the TV. I saw Logan walk down a few minutes later.

"Good morning." He said. "Last night…"

"Should never have had happened." I said interrupting him.

"I was going to say it was _incredible_." Logan said.

"I'm sorry, it just shouldn't have had happened."

"I better go." He said. He walked out of the room and headed out the front door.

"Ugh, why did I let it go that far last night?" I screamed.

**So short chapter, and I apologize for that. Well I hope you liked this chapter even though it was short. Remember to review, follow, and favorite! Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thursday January 16, 2025**

"Well it looks like our time is up for today, tune in tomorrow where we will have Maia Andrews and Troy Mathews." Josh said.

"Have a good day LA." I said.

"_And we're out_." The producer said.

"Hey Teddy." Josh said. "Can you go out with Des to help her do our wedding registry?"

"And why can't you go do it with your soon-to-be-wife?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Well, I can't, I have plans like right now."

"What, you have a date or something?"

"No, its music related that I need to be at right now."

"You are no help."

I smiled and got up. "I think I'm pretty helpful actually. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah… See you tomorrow."

I headed down to my car and went to the studio where Spencer told me to meet him at. I walked into studio B where he told me to and saw him and a few other people there sitting around probably waiting for me.

"You're late." Spencer said.

"Well sorry for there being traffic, like a lot of traffic."

"I was kidding." Spencer said laughing a bit. "So I want to do _Wait For Me_ first and then _Your Song_ last."

"Alright." I placed my purse on the chair. "How do you want to do it?"

"Well I already recorded up to the part where you join in, so let's start there."

"Okay…" I followed Spencer into the recording room. He gave me a pair of headphones to put on.

"Okay, Spencer, I want you to start at the _I'm wasting away_ part before where you want her to join in." His friend said.

"Got it and Teddy, you join in at the We're wasting away part, got it?" Spencer said.

"Yeah, but I'm a little rusty at singing."

"I'm sure you'll do great."

I smiled and nodded. I heard the music start and heard Spencer start singing. Okay Teddy, it's your turn to join in.

"We're wasting away  
A little more everyday  
Wait for me  
Wait for me"

Spencer looked over at me and smile. I guess I'm doing better than I thought.  
_  
"When I asked you to stay  
How you're gonna go on your way  
Wait for me  
Wait for me  
Wait for me_

My love  
Don't tell me that it's over  
My love  
Can't take it anymore  
My love  
Is staring at the future  
My love  
Is staring at the door  
Don't wait for me"

Spencer took off his headphones and I took off mines.

"You did amazing." Spencer said.

"Really, or are you sugarcoating it? I didn't think I did that great to be honest."

"Don't be silly, you did amazing for not singing in years."

I smiled. "Thanks then."

"Hey Aaron, can you play it back." Spencer shouted. We heard it play back once. "I think it was good for being the first take, let's do it again."

I nodded. How many times is he going to make me do this before it is perfect? Not long, the answer to my question came. We did four takes and he picked the best one which was the second one, since I was more confident in that one and less annoyed by the third and fourth time.

"You remember how we did _Your Song_, right?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Great."

We put our headphones back on and heard the music start to play. I breathed in and out before I opened my mouth.

**Teddy:**

_"It's a little bit funny this feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide  
I don't have much money but boy if I did  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live"_

**Spencer:**

_"If I was a sculptor, but then again, no  
Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show  
I know it's not much but it's the best I can do  
My gift is my song and this one's for you"_

**Both:**

_"And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world"_

I stared over at Spencer in the eyes as we song the last part of the song together.

_"How wonderful life is while you're in the world"_

Spencer and I took off our headphones.

"You did amazing."

I smiled. "Thanks, you did too."

"Aaron, play it back." Spencer shouted.

After we heard it, Spencer thought it was perfect but he wanted to do it once more just to see if we could make it more perfect. We ended up using the first one. In my opinion I think the first one was better because you could hear the emotion in our voices and then second time, the emotion was gone.

By the time we were officially finished, it was already four which meant we spent five hours recording. To be honest, I give Spencer props for what he does now because recording takes patients, which a lot of people don't have, to make the song perfect. It could take you one hundred takes before it is perfect or maybe one or two takes, depending on your take on it.

Spencer walked me out to my car.

"You really did great, Teddy." Spencer said. "You're a natural."

I smiled. "You did too. Today made me realize how much I miss singing."

"I think you should continue to sing, I mean you still and always will have an amazing voice."

"You think?"

"Of course."

I blush a little when he gave me that compliment. "I better get going."

"Well thanks for doing this with me."

"I'm happy I did and to get the experience."

Spencer reached over and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I smiled and got into the car. Singing with him today made feelings for the old Spencer come back, the Spencer I fell in love with come back. Not fame getting to your head Spencer, _before fame_ Spencer, _old_ Spencer.

**Okay so as you can see, I didn't put the whole song of Your Love in it because it would have been doing too much. Also for those who don't know, Your Song, was the song Teddy and Spencer sung in the last episode of Good Luck Charlie. K, I thought I'd point that out since I don't know if you remember or not, and I got this chapter idea re-watching that last episode the other day. So everything that happened between the two so far did have a reason. The few suggestions from the readers that I took so far just fit in perfectly with my plan as of right now. I'm still taking suggestions, so keep suggesting and I'll consider part or all of your suggestion and I'm taking suggestions not because I have no ideas for this story, because I have plenty, I just want to hear what you want to happen in the story between the characters and everything, I want to make it to your liking basically. Alright I'll shut up now and publish, so bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Tuesday February 11, 2025**

"Mom, get up!" Brendan shouted. "I have to leave for school."

"Brendan, I don't feel good. Can you get a ride or walk since the school isn't that far and then get a ride home?"

"But mom." I leaned over and threw up in a bowl. "Eww! I'm walking, bye."

I got up out of bed and dumped the throw up into the toilet and flushed it. I walked over to the sink and rinsed my mouth out and walked back into bed. I grabbed my cell phone and called my boss to tell him I wouldn't be coming in.

"Hello?" My boss said.

"Hello, Jim?" I said. "This is Teddy Duncan. I'm calling you to inform you I won't be coming in today. I've been throwing up all morning."

"Oh, thank you for telling me. I hope you will get better soon."

I hung up and texted Spencer to see if he could have the other two today since I'm obviously too sick to care for them.

_T: Are you busy today because if you're not, can you take Braeden and Cassandra?_

_S: You know I would, but I'm not in LA, I'm in Atlanta._

I sighed and texted Des to see if she could take them for me.

_T: Can you watch Braeden and Cassandra for me, I'm sick in bed._

_D: I guess I can. I'll be over in a bit._

_T: Thank you baby, I love you!_

I felt like I was going to throw up again so I threw my phone on the bed and ran to the bathroom. Ugh, why am I so sick, I wasn't sick yesterday or felt like I was getting sick? I blame kids, once you have them, you will be sick all the time.

Des came over forty minutes later.

"I'm here." Des shouted. She walked up the stairs and down the hall to my room. "Oh Teddy, you look miserable."

"I feel even worst. I've been throwing up all morning."

"Oh, do you have the stomach flu?"

"I don't know, all I know is I have something because I've been throwing up all morning."

"Well you must have that because you are definitely not pregnant since you don't even have sex."

"Actually…" I paused. "Can I tell you something?" She stared at me. "I had sex with Spencer."

"What! When, where, give me all the deets!"

"Uh, I was picking up the kids from his parent's and he offered me to stay and eat some of his dinner he made for him and the kids. There was a snow storm which knocked out the power that closed the roads so I had to stay the night. The kids slept in the one extra room and I had to sleep with Spencer in his bed. Things went a little far than expected."

"More like a lot! Did he use protection?"

"I don't even remember."

"Well you better hope you're not."

"But then two weeks later, I was with Logan and he took me out to dinner and then after dinner we headed back to my place and things went further than I wanted them to."

"You didn't?!"

"I had sex with him."

"What a little whore you're becoming, sleeping around." Des joked.

"Des, I'm serious."

"Did he use protection?"

"I don't know, I don't know if anyone did and now I'm scared since you brought up the possibility of me being pregnant!"

"I'll go and get you some pregnancy tests right now and we'll know for sure."

"I don't want to know…"

"We need to know." The room was quiet. "I'll tell you what. I'm going to go take the kids out while you rest and when I come back with them, I'll have a few pregnancy tests with me that you will take."

"What if I am? How will I know who the father is?"

"Easy. Go to the doctor's and find out how many weeks you are and then determine that from when you had sex with each of your men."

"They aren't my men, one is my ex-husband and the other is, I don't even know what the other is, my friend I guess."

"Well like I said before, I'm gonna go get the kids, leaving you home to rest and I'll be back later with the tests for you to take."

"Thank you for taking them for me."

"You're welcome, now get some rest."

Des left twenty minutes later with the kids since she had to get them up, dressed, and fed. I was trying to sleep, I really wanted to sleep, but I couldn't. All I could think of was what if I am pregnant? It will ruin everything with whoever the father is, Spencer or Logan.

I sighed and reached over in to my nightstand drawer and pulled out the remote to my TV. I surfed the channels until I found something I wanted to watch, but that didn't happen so I went on Netflix to watch a movie. I found my favorite movie of all time and watched it. It made me happy and forget about all the drama that is unfolding in my life as I watch.

A few hours later, Des came back with the kids. She walked up to my room and threw me a bag of pregnancy tests at me. "I hope you've been drinking a lot today."

I stared into the bag. "Do I really have to do it now?"

"Yes, if you want my emotional support when you know you are because you will need it."

I reached into the bag and pulled out three boxes. I opened them and pulled out the three pregnancy sticks. I got up and walked into my bathroom and sat on the toilet, peeing on all the sticks. I got up and placed them on the counter and ran back into bed.

"Can you look for me, I'm scared."

"Yeah, how long are we supposed to wait for?" She asked looking at the box.

"A minute."

"How long has it been?"

"Forty seconds."

She got up and looked at the tests. I cried as I watched her. She walked over to me with them in her hand hand and held them out in front of me. I cried even more when I saw the answer, _positive._ Des placed the test on the nightstand and gave me immediately love and support.

"It's going to be okay." She murmured hugging me. "I'm going to help you through this."

**Well a lot of you guys wanted Teddy to get pregnant, so there you go. Remember that drama I said I would have a couple of chapters ago, well this is it, Logan, Teddy, and Spencer drama. I'll be honest, I wasn't planning Teddy getting pregnant in this story, I had an idea at the very beginning, but then hearing all of your ideas and what you wanted to happen, gave me a new idea so there we go. Umm… I got nothing else to say other than to review, follow, and favorite!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Wednesday February 19, 2025**

After finding out I was pregnant, I immediately made a doctor's appointment to find out how many weeks I am so I can figure out who the father is, _Spencer_ or _Logan_. I have a doctor's appointment today after work. Desiree is coming with me so I'm not alone like she came with me when I was going to get an abortion with Brendan but decided not to and I'm happy I didn't now because I can't imagine my life without him.

"Hello, welcome to Valley Medical Center, how may I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"Hi, I have a doctor's appointment."

"What's your name Miss?"

"Theodora Duncan."

"Is this your first time here Miss Duncan?"

"No."

"I'm sorry, you're not in the system."

"Uh, it's probably Theodora Walsh in the system."

"Oh, here you are. Is the information still the same?"

"No."

"Alright, please fill these papers out so we can have the correct info." She handed me a clipboard with papers and a pen. "Please take a seat, you will be called back shortly."

"Thanks."

I walked over and sat with Des. I quickly filled out the papers and handed them back to the receptionist. As soon as I did that, I was called back. The nurse weighed me and took my blood pressure. After she did that, the doctor came in.

"Hello Teddy." Dr. Michaels said. He shook my hand and took a seat on his stool in front of me. "It's good to see you again."

I smiled. "You too."

"Who is this you have with you?"

"This is my friend Desiree."

"Hi." Desiree said shaking his hand.

"So I assume you are here because you are pregnant." The doctor said.

"Umm… I took a couple of pregnancy test and they said I am."

"Alright, we'll let's see. Can you take off your pants, I'll have to do an inside ultrasound."

I nodded. "Des, don't look."

"Oh Teddy, you act like I've never seen your vaj before."

I rolled my eyes and took my bottoms off. I sat in the chair and the doctor put a cover on top of me and put my legs in the leg straps.

"It's going to feel cold." The doctor said. He put gel on the ultrasound wand and put it in me. It felt weird and uncomfortable because I only had to do this once since I always went to the doctor when I was able to have it done on my stomach. I looked over on the screen and saw a flicker, _fuck._

"What's that flicker on the screen?" Des asked.

"Well, that flicker on the screen is the baby's heartbeat, so it looks like you are most certainly pregnant."

"How many weeks am I?"

"You are about six weeks." The doctor pulled the ultrasound out and placed it on the tray. "Do you have any questions?"

"Yeah, how long does it take to conceive after you have unprotected sex?

"Well it takes about a week to two weeks. Do you have any more questions?"

"One more, if I want to have an abortion, how long do I have to wait before it's too late?"

"Ten weeks is the furthest you can be, so you have about four weeks to decided if you would want to keep it or not but I hope you do decide to keep it especially since you already have three kids."

I swallowed and nodded.

"Alright, well if there are no other questions, I'd like to see you back in eight weeks and you'll be fourteen weeks. I assume you remember what to do to take care of yourself."

I nodded again. "I do."

"Great, just make an appointment out front and you can be on your way." He got up and left the room.

When he left I put my bottoms back on and we left. I made an appointment and we got back in her car and left.

"So who's the father?" Des asked.

"I had sex with Spencer on the 28th of December and the doctor said it takes a week or two to conceive so obviously it's him, _Spencer's the father_."

"Are you really thinking about getting an abortion?"

I nodded and started to cry. "I am, I really am."

"Oh Teddy, I know you could never do that. I remember when you wanted to abort Brendan and you couldn't when you heard the heartbeat."

"This is different."

"I think you need to talk to Spencer."

"I know, I just don't know how I should tell him."

"What about Logan?"

I shook my head. "I haven't really spent any time with him or talked to him much since we had sex because I told him that night should have never happened and I guess I hurt him when I said that."

"Well that could hurt anyone. When are you going to see Spencer again?"

"Well today is his birthday and he wants to go out with the kids tonight and spend it with them."

"Obviously you can't tell him tonight since that would ruin his birthday."

"I know… I'm going to wait to tell him."

"How long?"

"I don't know... I guess until I build up enough courage to whenever that will be…"

"Well you have to tell him soon especially if you are going to get an abortion, I think he should know."

"I know…"

Later that day, Spencer came over to get the kids. I was up in my room crying when he arrived.

"Mom, dad's here." Brendan shouted.

I sniffled and wiped my eyes and walked down. I wanted to cry more when I saw him standing near the front door.

"Hey, happy birthday."

He smiled. "Thanks, you sure you don't want to come with us?" I shook my head and was about to cry again. "Are you okay? It looks like you're about to cry."

I sniffled. "I'm fine. You should spend your night with your kids."

"Brendan, Brady, Casey, come on." Spencer shouted.

"Brendan, did you finish your homework?" I asked when he walked into the room with his siblings.

"Yeah."

"Alright, go have fun with daddy tonight."

"I'll have them back by eight or sooner."

"Alright, have fun." I shut the door and locked it and ran back up to my room where I continued to cry.

**Saturday March 8, 2025**

A few weeks have gone by since I found out I was pregnant. I can't hide my pregnancy much longer since my baby bump will start showing. I asked Spencer if he could come over so I could tell him. He doesn't suspect anything other than the kids just wanted to see him, which they do but they aren't home. They are with Sky and PJ so I could tell Spencer alone. PJ, Sky, and Des are the only ones who know about my pregnancy as of right now.

I heard the doorbell ring. I took a deep breath before I answered it. I smiled when I saw it was Spencer. "Hi, come in."

"Hey, how are you?" Spencer asked.

I shut the door. "I'm fine, you?"

"I'm great, where's the kids?"

"Umm… they spent the night at PJ and Sky's so they should be here in a bit."

"Oh, alright, that's cool."

He followed me into the living room and sat down on the couch. "Would you like anything to eat or drink while you wait?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Umm… can I talk to you about something?"

"What about?"

"Umm… I don't know how I should approach this. Remember that night in December when the power went out and the kids and I had to stay the night with you because the roads were closed?"

"Yeah but I don't see how that matters about anything."

"Remember what we did that night?"

Spencer started to smile and chuckled a bit. "I mean it was a pretty magical, heated night if I say so myself."

"Yeah umm… A few weeks ago, I wasn't feeling well and umm… I had Des come over to take the kids for me but before she left, we were talking about stuff. Long story short, when she brought the kids back, later that day, she also brought me a few pregnancy tests, I took them and they said _positive_. I'm pregnant with your child Spencer, I'm nine weeks."

Spencer was quiet. "How long have you known for?"

"I took the tests almost a month ago but I didn't want to believe it. So I went to the doctor's on your birthday and it was confirmed I am."

"You knew on my birthday and you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't want to ruin your birthday. I'm thinking about getting an abortion."

"What, Teddy, no, don't do that. This is great news. You and the kids could move back in with me and…"

"And what, forget about everything that happened almost two years ago? I forgive you, I really do, but just because I forgive you doesn't mean I trust you again nor will I forget. I really am leading towards abortion. This is the last day I can really make the decision on it since I'll be ten weeks next week and that's the farthest you can be to get it."

"Teddy, please don't do it, please don't kill the baby, our baby. I know I made mistakes over the past years but don't kill the baby off just because of those mistakes. I changed, I really have. This divorce changed me, made me a better person because it made me lose everyone I deeply love, it made me realize that I can't have and get everything I want and you have proven that to me. I know you said fame and the money changed me and I understand where you are getting at. I thought I could get everything and have everything until I lost you and the kids. The past one and a half years have been miserable for me because I didn't have you. I miss you so much and I love you."

I started to cry and Spencer gave me a hug. "I love you too; I never stopped and never will."


	14. Chapter 14

**Monday March 17, 2025**

"Mommy, you're getting fat." Braeden said.

"Oh Gosh, Braeden, I'm getting dressed." I said. I was just in a bra and underwear since I was trying to find something to wear since a lot of my clothes are starting not to fit. "Can you go wait downstairs?"

"But mommy, I'm hungry."

"Have Brendan help you get something."

I looked through my closet and put on a flowy casual navy blue dress. I'm still hiding my pregnancy and as of right now, and the kids have no idea about it. All they think is I'm getting "fat". I put on some black heels and grabbed my purse and then headed down. I walked into the kitchen and took my vitamins and grabbed an energy bar since it is time to go. We all headed into my car. I dropped Brendan off at school and then I dropped the younger two off at daycare before I headed to work.

After work, I went shopping for maternity clothing since my clothes are starting not to fit me well. I met up with Sky for lunch after I finished at this little café in Hollywood. I was telling her how I told Spencer the news.

"So are you guys back together then?"

"I wouldn't necessarily say that. We're like… I don't even know what we are."

"Oh, what about you and that boy?"

"You know, I haven't seen or really talked to him since that morning after we had sex. I think I scared him away when I said that should have never happened."

Skylar shrugged. "You know, boys are easy to scare and…"

"Oh crap… I see him, hide me."

"What where?"

"It's that guy over there drinking a cup of coffee." I said pointing behind the menu.

"Oh, he's cute, what's his name again?"

"Logan…"

"Teddy, get up and stop acting like a child. You act like you cheated on him or something; I thought you were just friends."

"We are, or were but you are right, I did nothing wrong. It's not like we were dating anyways."

"Exactly, you only slept with him once and knew instantly it was a mistake."

I saw him walking over to us. "Oh crap, he's coming over."

"Stop freaking out and relax."

"Hi Teddy." He said.

"Hi."

"Hi, I'm Skylar."

"I'm Logan, nice to meet you."

"You too, Teddy told me a lot about you."

"Oh she has, huh?"

"Only because she kept asking about you."

"Oh yeah, so how have you been?" He asked. "I've been away on business for a month."

"Oh, umm… I'm fine. I'm uh, I'm actually expecting."

"Expecting what a baby?"

"Uh, yeah… I'm eleven weeks."

"Oh… Oh gosh, is it mine?"

I shook my head. "No…"

"But that night we had… it was about twelve weeks ago so it has to be mine, it has to be."

"If it was yours, I would have told you sooner. It takes about two weeks for you to conceive after you have unprotected sex."

"But we're the only one who…"

I shook my head. "When I was in Denver I slept with someone which was two weeks before we slept together."

"Oh, so you had a better time in Denver then I thought you did."

"You act like we're going out and I cheated on you. As far as I know we weren't and aren't."

"Oh so our night meant nothing to you?"

"Didn't I say it was a mistake and should have never happened because I remember I told you that and then you left all upset, did I not say that?"

"Whatever, enjoy your life with whoever your Denver baby daddy is." He walked away.

"Wow, and I thought Spencer was an ass." Skylar said.

"He has some nerve acting all like that to me. Oh you had sex while you were in Denver, why didn't you tell me? Like I'm really going to tell some guy that, I didn't even tell my best friend until last month. Now I see what kind of guy he really is, a jealous, nosey one. I'm happy this baby is Spencer's and not his."

"You don't need him in your life anyways, it's not like you had a relationship with him." Sky took a bite of her food. "Did you tell your mom and other siblings yet?"

I shook my head. "I don't even know when I'm going to tell them or if I even should. I feel like mom is going to be real disappointed in me that I was stupid enough to get pregnant."

"She would never think that."

"But I'm pregnant with my ex-husband, my ex-husband's child. I would be pissed if my daughter got pregnant by her ex-husband or even ex-boyfriend for a matter of fact."

"Yeah, but your family finally like Spencer, don't they?"

"I don't know… I think they did before the divorce but now, I don't know, I just don't know about anything anymore. But what I hate is now I have to move into a bigger house if I don't decide to move in with Spencer and then Brendan will have to switch schools again. He's been to three different schools and he's only in fourth grade. I just want to settle down like my parents did and they made room."

"You're thinking about moving back in with Spencer?"

"Yeah… I am, I don't know if I will, but I am thinking about it. Do you think I should?"

"I mean, it's your choice and life, not mine. Have you told the kids yet?"

"No, I'll probably tell them soon since I'm growing. They just think I'm fat. Braeden this morning, came in my room when I was getting dressed and was like Mommy you're getting fat."

"Ha, that's so cute. Liana did that with me when I was pregnant with Ricky, it was so cute but then I had to explain how I had a baby in me and the baby's growing."

"Oh yeah, are you going to have another?"

"Probably when Ricky is two or three. Three will probably be the most I'll have but I don't know."

**Saturday March 22, 2025**

Today Spencer came over to my place. We sat the kids down in the living room to tell them together how we're going to have another baby together. Hopefully all will go good and they'll be excited.

"So as you guys can see, I've been gaining a lot of weight recently."

"Yeah mama, you're fat!" Braeden said.

"That's not nice." Spencer said. "She's not."

"Yes she is."

"Yes, I'm fat and that's because I'm pregnant again, I'm having another baby, you're going to have another little brother or sister."

"Baby?" Cassandra said.

I smiled. "Yes a baby. Dad and I are having another baby together."

"Does that mean you and dad are back together?" Brendan asked. "Are we going to live with dad again?"

"Uh, it's complicated right now. Are you excited for a new sibling?"

"I don't want another sibling." Brendan said.

"I want a little brother." Braeden said.

"I want a sissy." Cassandra said.

"Why don't you want another little sibling, B?" Spencer asked.

"Because I'll get less attention than I do already." He got up and ran up to his room.

I sighed. "I feel like he's Gabe when he was younger, never getting any attention from my parents so he turned into a rebel."

"Are you saying he's going to act like Gabe?"

"There's a possibility he could and I would absolutely hate it."

"Yeah, I won't allow my son to act like that. I'll do anything to prevent him to become that."

**Alright, well in my opinion, not that great of a chapter. Anyways, I hope what you liked what I did so far. I've been getting a whole bunch of great reviews and suggestions and a few funny suggestions. Some of you guys are just funny as hell. Anyways, next chapter will probably be better. I think it'll be Des's wedding. Yeah, it's going to be Des's wedding because I remember I said it would be in April and I'm at the end of March now. I already know what the gender of the baby is and I also already have a name picked out. So, I hope you are enjoining this story! I've been getting a lot more views each day now which is amazing. I hope this story will be one of my popular ones. Anyways, I'm still accepting suggestions you know, and I consider all of them but don't get mad if I don't use yours, all of yours ideas are great! It's just the matter of fact if I could fit it in the story line, if it will fit in well. Anyways, review, follow, and favorite ;D Bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Saturday April 12, 2025**

Today is Desiree and Josh's wedding. I was going to be one of her bridesmaids but now since I'm pregnant, I can't since I can't even fit in my dress, but I'm fine with it. I'll still have a great time with my kids.

When we go to the wedding, we sat towards the front. The wedding is being held at this gorgeous park which is where the reception will be held too. We waited twenty minutes before it started. I saw Josh walk out first and I could tell he was nervous. He kept staring down at his feet. The bridesmaids and groomsmen started to come out. The bridesmaids wore a strapless, light pink, long dress with their hair in a messy side bun. Des asked me if Cassandra could be her flower girl so I allowed it. She wore a white dress with a pink ribbon around her waist and had her long blonde hair down wearing a pink bow headband on her head. She walked down the aisle by herself and threw the flowers down until she reached the end of the aisle. She immediately ran over to me when she reached the end which was really cute. The wedding march began and everyone stood up. Desiree walked down with her arm locked with her father's. Desiree wore a white strapless lace mermaid gown with a long train which was absolutely gorgeous. She wore her hair down, curled and had a long veil.

When they reached the end of the aisle, her father placed her hand in Josh's hand. You could tell how happy and in love the two of them are just from how they looked at each other. I could tell Josh was holding back the tears and so was Des. The ceremony lasted for thirty minutes.

"You may now kiss your bride." The priest said.

Josh placed one of his hands on Des's cheek, cupping it and pulled her in closer planting a big one on her. Everyone stood up clapping and cheering. They walked back up the aisle together holding hands followed by the wedding party. After the ceremony, the wedding party, which included Cassandra, took some group photos together. When they finished, the kids and I took our seats in the reception which was decorated perfectly.

"Please welcome for the first time ever, Mr. and Mrs. Josh Peters!" The DJ shouted.

Everyone stood up and cheered. Des and Josh made their way to the dance floor for their first dance.

"Oh my gosh, Teddy!" A woman shouted. I looked behind me. "It's me Ashlyn."

"Oh my gosh!" I got up from where I was sitting and hugged her. "How have you been?"

"I've been great. I can't believe Desiree got married!"

"Oh yeah, I know. And she thought she'd be forever alone."

"Ha, right. I think there are some congratulating needed to be said. Do you know what you're having yet?"

"Oh uh, I had my doctor's appointment a few days ago but he was unable to tell me since the baby is still a bit too undeveloped. Hopefully my next appointment I'll find out."

"How far along are you?"

"I'm fourteen weeks so about four months."

"Oh, so you're due in September?"

I nodded. "Yep, September 24."

"Well congratulations and it was real great seeing you again."

I smiled and sat back down. "You too."

"Mom, who was that?" Brendan asked.

"That was one of my old college friends. I haven't seen her since my and dad's wedding."

"Oh."

The waiters started to bring out the main courses after an hour of cocktails. There was a choice of having either chicken or fish. I got the fish and the kids got the chicken, but Braeden and Cassandra shared since the plates are adult sizes. After a lot of people finished eating, Des got up and got the party started on the dance floor. You could totally tell she definitely had alcohol in her system and was on the erg of becoming drunk. But that's how she is, she's such a party girl.

Before the cutting of the cake, one of Des's sisters who is also the maid of honor and Josh's brother who is the the best man both stood up and made speeches to the new married couple. Once the speeches were over, Des and Josh got up and walked over to their wedding cake. They grabbed the knife and cut a piece off together. They broke the piece in half. Des of course shoved the piece of cake all over Josh's face which made many people laugh. The waiters not that long after started to bring out the desert. They had a choice of two cakes, a chocolate cake with chocolate mousse filling and a red velvet cake with a cream cheese filling.

"Do you like the cake?" I asked.

"It's yummy." Braeden said.

All the kids chose the chocolate cake which might have been a mistake on my part to allow it but oh well. I saw Des walking over towards us.

"Congratulations." I said giving her a hug. "You look amazing."

"Thanks babes. Now come get on the dance floor."

"Des, I'm not in a dancing mood."

"Come on, you're like having no fun. You can't drink and you're just sitting here alone with your kids."

"That's because I'm pregnant and pregnant people can't have any fun."

"That's a lie now come."

"Des, stop, I'm like really tired. I'll probably be leaving soon. Hey, do you know where you're going on your honeymoon?"

"Oh yeah, he's taking me to Tahiti for a week."

"Lucky ass, I want to go to Tahiti. Actually I'd be happy if I went anywhere."

She laughed and started to walk away. "Well I'm gonna go have fun and you should be too!"

Two hours later, I decided it was a good time to leave. When I got home, I helped Cassandra out of her dress and into some pajamas. I helped her brush her teeth and then put her to bed where she fell asleep immediately.

"Boys don't stay up late, okay?" I shouted down.

"K, mama." Braeden shouted.

I walked into my room and turned on the bath. I got in and just relaxed in it for the rest of the night.

**Okay, so I hope you liked this chapter. Umm… Logan will not be in the story as much but will be later on causing drama and stuff. As of right now, Spencer and Teddy are not back together or he would have gone to the wedding with her. I know what the gender and name of the baby is going to be. So yeah… Remember to review, follow, and favorite!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Tuesday April 15, 2025**

As I was out grocery shopping, I saw a magazine cover that caught my eye. _Spencer Walsh's Ex-Wife Pregnant with His Child, Exclusive! _I grabbed the magazine and opened to the page to that story. The "source close to us" said that it happened when we were in Denver and stayed the night together and said other things. I immediately called Spencer.

"Hello?"

"Spencer, who the hell did you tell?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm out shopping and I see on the cover of a magazine _Spencer Walsh's Ex-Wife Pregnant with His Child, Exclusive!_ I looked at it and some source is talking about that night and how I planned it because I wanted you back."

"What, I didn't tell anyone not even my family and the planned thing is totally false."

"Well I didn't tell anyone who would tell the media so how the hell did they find out and who is the source close to us?"

"I mean, it's pretty obvious you're pregnant because of your show so they probably just figured it out."

"Spencer, I could be pregnant with anyone's kid for all they know. Someone told them and told them when it happened. You sure you didn't tell anyone?"

"I promise I didn't. You know these magazines can easily find information out so they probably just figured it out like I said before and added fake juicy information to get the reader's attention. What magazine is it anyways?"

"Uh, Us Today."

"Teddy, everyone knows that magazine publish fake articles. That's the same magazine who said I filed for divorce and broke your heart."

"Well I rather not be all over a magazine and now the rest of my family will find out. This is not the way I wanted them to find out."

"You think I want my family to find out like this? I was planning on telling them when I am in Denver this weekend for a performance."

I sighed and placed the magazine back on the rack. "Whatever, I don't care anymore, I need to go."

"Alright, well I'm sorry it got out the way it did."

"Yeah, me too." I hung up and placed my phone back in my purse. I got checked out and then headed to the daycare to pick up the younger two and then to Brendan's school to pick him up.

Later that day, mom called me.

"Teddy, why am I looking at an article saying you are pregnant?" She asked.

"Because I am…"

"So this article is true, you are pregnant with Spencer's baby?"

"That part is true but everything else is false. I don't even know who that insider close to us is."

"So you really are pregnant, why did you have to get pregnant?"

"Mom I'm sorry, it's just that night we spent together went further than expected. I was really close to aborting this baby but Spencer talked me out of doing it."

"Oh you were, why?"

"Because this baby is just complicating my life even more now and now I'm all over the news because the media found out its Spencer's baby and…"

"I'm happy you didn't but I'm still disappointed you got pregnant and kept it a secret from us for so long."

"I'm sorry." I started to cry. "I just knew you'd be upset at me, I'm upset at me."

"How far along are you?"

"Four months, I'm so sorry."

"Are you and Spencer back together?"

"No, he wants to be and wants me and the kids to move back in with him but I don't know, I'm hesitant about it. What do you think mom, I trust your judgment."

"Well I think you should. I mean, you guys don't have to get back together, you don't have to sleep together, but he should help you with the kids especially if you're going to have another together. You shouldn't be doing it all on your own."

"I guess you're right." I heard the doorbell ring. "I have to go mom, someone's at the door." I said as I walked into the other room.

"Alright, bye Honey, I love you and congratulations."

"Yeah, bye mom, love you." I hung up and opened the front door. "Spencer? W-What are you doing here?"

Spencer walked in and I closed the door. He placed his hand on my face and forced a kiss upon my lips. The kiss lasted fifteen seconds. When our lips broke, I licked my lips and stared into his blue eyes.

"I'm sorry for everything." Spencer murmured. As he was about to kiss me again Cassandra came in the room.

"Daddy!" Cassandra exclaimed. She ran over and Spencer bent down to pick her up.

"Hi daddy's little princess." Spencer smiled. She giggled when Spencer gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Did I interrupt anything?"

I smiled and shook my head. "I was talking to my mom. She's disappointed in me."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine." I murmured.

"No it's not fine, now you are all in the media because of me."

"Its fine, I know it wasn't your fault and it would have gotten out anyways. I just have to deal with it now.

"It's not fine, I'm gonna fix it, fix everything."

Spencer placed Cassandra on the floor and pulled me in for a hug and another kiss.


	17. Chapter 17

**Wednesday May 14, 2025**

In between commercial breaks, my phone started to vibrate in my pocket. I quickly looked to see who it was, and it was the Brendan's school.

"Hey, how much longer is the commercial break?" I asked the producer, Sam.

He looked at his watch. "Two more minutes."

"I got time." I quickly answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello, is this the parent or guardian of Brendan Walsh?"

"Yes, this is his mother, Teddy. Is there a problem?"

"During recess which was about ten minutes ago, he apparently fell and landed on his arm. His teacher noticed it was becoming black and blue and he says he can't move it. We think he might have broken it. We need you to come pick him up."

"_Thirty seconds_." Sam said.

I sighed. "I can't come right second because I'm in the middle of something at my job but I could be there in an hour. But I'll see if I can get someone to pick him up. Thanks for informing me" I hung up and place my phone back in my pocket.

"Who was that?" Josh asked.

_"Ten seconds." _

"Brendan's school, he apparently broke his arm or something and they want me to pick him up but I can't because of this."

"_3… 2… 1…"_

"Welcome back to the show." Josh said. "We have a special performance today."

"Please welcome, Melissa James!" I exclaimed.

As she was performing, I texted Spencer to see if he could pick up Brendan.

_T: Are you busy?_

_S: Not at the moment, but I have a meeting later._

_T: Can you pick up B from school. They called me and said he broke his arm or something and I can't go since I'm in the middle of the show. _

_S: I guess I can, what do I do with him then?_

_T: Can you just bring him here to the studio and then I'll take him to the doctor's. I'll call them right now to see if I can bring him in._

_S: Alright, I can do that._

_T: Thanks_

After the show, I met Spencer downstairs in the parking lot.

"Thanks for getting him for me."

"Yeah, no problem. Want me to come with you?"

"Uh, no I'm fine."

"Alright, just keep me up to date on what's happening with him. I don't like being out of the loop with whatever is happening with our kids."

"Yeah, I'll keep you up to date. Now I better go."

I got into my car and headed to the hospital with him. We had to wait twenty minutes before being seen.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Mathews." A male middle age man said walking into the room. He shook my hand.

"Hi, I'm Teddy and this is my son, Brendan."

"Hi Brendan." The doctor said.

"Hi." He said a bit shyly.

"So what is the problem today?"

"Apparently he fell and landed on his left arm at school today, and it might be broken since its black and blue and he is unable to move it."

The doctor squatted down so he was at Brendan's level. "Can I see your hurt arm, buddy?" Brendan nodded and let the doctor touch and look at it. "Does it hurt to try to move it?" Brendan nodded again. The doctor stood back up. "Well, it does seem as if it is broken but I'd like to take him to the back and do a few x-rays. You may stay in this room and wait while I do that."

"Alright, Brendan go with the doctor."

Fifteen minutes later, the doctor and Brendan came back. Brendan sat back down next to me as the doctor placed his x-rays on the screen. The doctor turned off the lights so we could see the images.

"So as you can see, he did break a bone." He pointed out. "It doesn't look too bad though which is great. I'd say he would probably have to wear a cast for six or seven weeks."

"Okay."

"I would like to check you into a room upstairs and he'll probably have surgery done on it as soon as possible. So if you come with me, I'll help you get checked into a room."

"Okay, thanks."

Brendan and I followed the doctor upstairs and we got checked into a room. Brendan had to change into a hospital gown. Once he did that, he got into bed and got comfortable. I saw a woman walk into his room.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Jacobs."

"Oh, hi, I'm Teddy and this is my son Brendan."

"Hi Teddy, I'll be the one performing your son's surgery."

"Oh, great, when will his surgery happen?"

"I'm hoping today but if not today then tomorrow for sure."

"How long will he have to be in the hospital for?"

"He'll be able to go home the next day after his surgery."

"B, do you have any questions for the doctor, she's going to make your arm feel better."

"Will it hurt?" He asked kinda scared because he knew what was happening.

"No, it won't hurt. We will give you sleepy gas and when you wake back up, you will have a cast on your arm. What color cast would you like?"

"I want blue."

I was texting Spencer as the doctor was talking to Brendan.

_T: He's having surgery either today or tomorrow on his arm._

_S: So he did break it?_

_T: Sadly yes…_

_S: Want me to come?_

_T: No you don't have to. Can you maybe pick up Brady and Casey from daycare later if I can't?_

_S: Yeah, what daycare is it?_

_T:Little Sunshine, it's near the elementary school_

Later that day, Brendan went in for surgery for his arm. He was in surgery for about an hour. I of course waited at the hospital in his room being worried sick. I mean I knew nothing would go wrong in a simple arm surgery but until he is back in his room, I'll be worried. The doctor told me his surgery was a success, and that he would be able to go home sometime tomorrow which is great news.

**Tuesday May 27, 2025**

Today is my next doctor's appointment. I am twenty weeks and hopefully I'll be able to find out what I'm having. I'm going alone to this appointment since I really don't have anyone to come with me. I would have loved it if Spencer came but he's not even here in LA so that won't be happening.

When I got to the doctor's appointment, I got checked in waited ten minutes before getting called back. The nurse weighed me and took my blood pressure and then left once the doctor came in. Dr. Michaels came in and sat on his stool near the bed I was sitting on.

"How are you, Teddy?" He asked.

"I'm good, could be better though."

"And how is the pregnancy going?"

"I mean I have my good days and I have my bad days. I've been real moody a lot lately and been having pretty weird food cravings." I started to laugh a little. "My kids think I've gone crazy with all the weird food I've been eating. Like the other day I was eating pickle juice with cereal."

"Hmm… how was it?"

"Any other day I would have thought that was disgusting but at the time pretty good."

The doctor logged onto his computer. "Uh, do you have any questions before we check on the baby?"

"Umm… not at the moment that I can think of, I feel like I've been through it all already so everything is answered."

"Great, please lift up your shirt and lay down." Dr. Michaels poured the blue ultrasound gel on my stomach and grabbed the wand hovering it over it. "Would you like to know the gender if we are able to find it out today?"

"Yeah, I want to know."

"What are you hoping for?"

"It really doesn't matter to me. It would be great if I had another boy or girl."

"So as you can see on the screen this is the baby's face, his eyes, nose, ears." The doctor moved the wand around. "Right here is its hand."

I started to smile. I noticed the hand started to move. "Aw, it's waving at us."

"Let's see if I can get a good image of the sex." The doctor moved the wand around and zoomed in. "Oh, here's a perfect image of it. It looks like it's a girl, congratulations."

"Yay, I was secretly wanting another girl to be honest. Now I'll have two of each."

"So everything is looking good. Just keep doing what you are doing and we'll have a healthy little girl when she's born."

"Great, I can't wait for her to be born then."

"I'd like to see you back in seven weeks and you'll be twenty-seven weeks. And here are your ultrasound photo's from today's appointment."

I pulled my shirt up and sat back up. I placed the pictures in my purse. "Okay, thanks."

I walked out to the front desk to make my next appointment and then left.


	18. Chapter 18

**Friday June 6, 2025**

"Mom what are you eating?" Brendan asked when he walked into the kitchen.

I finished chewing what I had in my mouth and swallowed. "Oh just some waffles with ice cream and cheese and juice."

"For breakfast? Eww!"

"It's what the baby wants." I took another bite of my food. "Are you excited today is your last day of school?"

"Yeah, are we going to do anything this summer?"

"I'm sure we'll do something, especially since your birthday is in two weeks but I really need to get ready for the baby and decide on where we're going to live."

"We're moving?"

"Yeah, I think so. This house is going to be too small unless you and Braeden want to share a room."

"No!" He shouted. "Are we gonna live with dad?"

I placed my fork down on my plate. "He wants us to but I'm still debating. Do you want to?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I miss living with dad. How much longer do I have to wear this cast for? I hate it."

"Just a few more weeks. Maybe it'll come off for your birthday." I glanced over at the clock. "Crap, we need to go." I got up and threw away the food I didn't eat and placed the dirty dish in the dishwasher and left.

"What would you like to do for your birthday, B?" I asked as I drove him to school.

"I wanna go to Disneyland."

"You do, I think we could make that happen." I drove up to the school and he got out. "Have fun today."

"K, bye mom." He got out and slammed the door shut.

After work, I drove back home and changed out of my work clothes. Spencer texted me earlier and wanted me to meet him for lunch with the kids after Brendan get's out of school. I changed into light blue skinny jeans and a pink tank top since it is very hot today and nothing is worse than being an uncomfortable pregnant woman.

I went to get the kids an hour later and then met up with Spencer in Santa Monica. When I go to the restaurant I saw that Spencer wasn't sitting alone, but with his parents.

"Hi grandma and grandpa." Brendan and Braeden said.

"Oh Brendan, what happened to your arm?" Linda asked.

"He fell and broke it at school a few weeks ago." I said as I took my seat next to Spencer. "You didn't tell me we were eating with your parents." I whispered to him. "Or that they were even in town."

"Because I knew you wouldn't had agreed to come if I did." He whispered back. "They wanted to see you."

"How are you, Teddy?" Linda asked.

"I'm fine, kinda tired though. I haven't been sleeping well lately. The baby has been kicking up a storm a lot which has been so irritating to me."

"Do you know the gender yet?" Paul asked.

I smiled. "Yeah, I do."

"But she won't tell anyone." Spencer said. "I've been trying to get it out of her for weeks now."

I laughed. "It hasn't been weeks, I just found out a week ago. And I did tell Skylar when I was out with her the other day. But if you have to know right now then I'll tell you. It's another girl."

"Seriously?" Spencer said.

I stared at him and rolled my eyes. "No, I'm totally kidding…. Yes it's another girl." My phone started to vibrate; it was a new text from Charlie.

_C: That bitch Ashley stole my boyfriend, now it's fucking on!_

_T: I'm sorry but don't do anything that will jeopardize mom marrying Kevin._

_C: Hey, that's a great idea! _

I immediately called Charlie after I read that text.

"Char, I mean it, don't jeopardize it just because of his daughter stealing him from you."

"But she is the biggest bitch ever and I don't need that as a new step-sister."

"Charlie, I really don't give a crap, just deal. You'll be out of the house in three years."

"Teddy, she stole my boyfriend and I'm just supposed to deal? No, I don't think so. I'm getting revenge and I'm getting revenge because I'm a _Duncan _and that's what we do."

"Did I get revenge on…" I stopped remembering Spencer and his family is here. "Never mind, I need to go." I hung up and placed my phone on the table.

"Who was that?" Spencer asked.

"My sister… She's really pissed right now."

"Over what?"

"Uh, over her boyfriend, excuse me, her ex-boyfriend and our soon to be new sister."

"What happened?"

I shook my head. "It doesn't matter nor concern you in any way." I took a sip of my water the waiter brought.

"How many weeks are you now Teddy?"

"Uh, 21 weeks. I'm due at the end of September, so I need to start getting ready and think about where I'm going to be living and everything real soon before I'm too far along that I won't feel like doing anything."

"I still think you should move back in with me. I could help you with the kids and new baby and…"

"And it doesn't change the fact that we're not back together."

"So what, we can still live together, we just don't sleep in the same room or do if you want. I've been thinking about moving into a new house."

"What's wrong with the house you're living in right now?" His mother asked.

He shrugged. "I'm just not feeling that house anymore. I just want a new, fresh start in a new house, that's it."

After we ate, Spencer walked me back to my car.

"Just think about it."

"About what?"

"Living situation, you can even come with me house hunting. I'm going to start that either next or the week after."

"I was talking to my mom a few weeks ago and I asked her what she thought about that and she thinks I should, even if we're not together."

"See, everyone thinks it's a good idea besides you."

"I'm not denying it's a bad idea. I'm just scared."

"Scared of what?"

I looked down at my feet and shook my head. "I need to go."

"No tell me why you're scared."

I shook my head and drove off.


	19. Chapter 19

**Saturday June 21, 2025**

Thursday June 19, was Brendan's tenth birthday. Since I was working, we didn't really celebrate but today, Spencer and I are going to take the kids to Disneyland because that was what Brendan wanted to do. Skylar and PJ are meeting us there with their kids so we will have a good time. Obviously, I can't go on many of the rides because I'm six months pregnant, but I can go on some the kiddy rides with Cassandra and Braeden, I mean if Braeden doesn't want to go with Spencer, PJ, and Brendan on the roller coasters. Also on Tuesday, Brendan got his cast off so his arm is as good as new.

Skylar, Liana, Ricky, Cassandra, and I ditched the boys and hung out mostly on our own since they wanted to do their things and we wanted to do our thing. But we'll meet up with them later.

"Oh my gosh, did you hear what Charlie did to Ashley?" Sky asked as we stood in line to go on the flying Dumbo ride.

"No, what'd she do?" I asked.

"Charlie put green hair dye in her hair conditioner bottle and now Ashley has green hair." Skylar took out her phone and showed me the photo Charlie sent her.

I started to laugh. "Oh my god, did Char get in trouble?"

"No because she lied and said she didn't do it and now Ashley has green hair."

"I guess Char taught Ashley not to steal her boyfriends but she needs to watch out now. Ashley will step it up. How long does the dye last for?"

"A month I think."

"Too bad Charlie didn't think of this sooner like when school was still going on. That would have embarrassed the crap out of Ashley."

"Right, that would have been so funny."

I got on one the elephants with Cassandra that was behind Skylar. The ride started to fly around.

"Weeeeeeeee!" I exclaimed. I could tell Cassandra was enjoying herself with that big smile she had on her face. When the ride finished, we walked over to the spinning tea pots and waited in line to get on that ride.

**Spencer's POV**

"Daddy, I'm scared." Braeden said. We were in line to get on Space Mountain.

"Braeden you should have went with mommy and Skylar. You are going on it so man up." I placed him in the seat next to me and PJ and Brendan sat together in front of us. The train started to move. "You better hold on buddy." I said. Braeden gripped onto my arm. "Braeden hold onto this and not on me."

"Daddy I'm scar-."

Braeden got cut off when the train sped up and started to go downhill. He started to scream bloody murder which made me laugh. When the ride was over and we got off, he was shaking which made me laugh even more.

I picked him up. "Wasn't that fun, buddy?"

"That was scary, daddy."

"No, it was fun." Brendan said to his little brother. "You're just too little to understand."

"I'm not little, I'm five!"

"Dad, let's go on Splash Mountain." Brendan said.

"B, that's usually the longest line."

"So, we better hurry and get in line then."

"We're going to get all wet." PJ complained.

"So, it's hot." Brendan said.

I laughed. "Alright, off we go then."

"I told you it was him Allie!" A teenage girl said. "Can we get a picture with you, we're big fans."

"Uh, sure." I placed Braeden on the ground and stood in the middle of the two girls.

"Thanks." They both said smiling.

"Yeah no problem."

**Teddy's POV**

"Mama, I'm hungry." Liana said to Skylar.

"Wanna eat now, Teddy?"

"Uh, yeah, I could eat. I definitely need to sit down, I'm already exhausted."

We quickly found a restaurant to eat at. Once we ordered, we had to wait fifteen minutes before we were brought the food.

"Oh look, there's the boys." Sky pointed out. Since we were eating outside, she shouted to them. "PJ!" she motioned him to come over here.

"Well thanks for inviting us." Spencer said sarcastically.

"Yeah babe." PJ said agreeing with him. "You girls could have waited for us."

"Oh Braeden, why are you all wet?" I asked. "Why are all you guys all wet?"

"Oh, we just got off of Splash Mountain." PJ said.

"Yeah, Braeden was freaking out, actually he's been freaking out on all the roller coasters we've been on already."

I laughed a little and took a bite of my food. Spencer stole a French fry off my plate and I swatted his hand. "Nuh-uh, get your own food, I'm starving."

"What, I just took a fry. I think you can spare a fry."

"Not when I'm feeding two people but you can have some of Cassandra's since she'll probably not finish."

He chuckled and picked his daughter up to sit in her chair. He placed her on his lap and ate some of her food.

"Dad, come on."

"B, just grab a chair and relax. We have all day."

"Mom, can I go on the Toy Story ride over there."

"Uh, yeah, have Braeden go with you and then come right back when the ride's over."

"K, come on Brady."

"You're really going to let them go off on their own?" Spencer asked.

"Spence, the ride is just across from us, nothing's going to happen. Plus, Disney is probably one of the safest places on earth." I took a sip of my water and placed a fry in my mouth.

"So what have you girls been up to?" PJ asked.

"Oh, we mainly spent time in fantasy land." Sky said. "We bought matching mini ears."

"Yeah, we're going to adventure and frontier land next after we eat and then watch the parade later."

"Do a little shopping." Skylar added.

"Don't buy too much, Honey." PJ said. "We and especially you don't need any more items in our house."

She rolled her eyes at her husband. "Oh PJ…"

The two boys came back twenty minutes later.

"Did you have fun?" I asked.

"Yeah." Braeden said.

"I beat Brady." Brendan said.

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did. I got sixty thousand points and you got twenty thousand points."

"Braeden, do you want to be with me and Sky now or hang with daddy and PJ still?"

"I wanna be with daddy."

"Don't be a cry baby when we go on scary rides. You should have seen him, Teddy. He was screaming bloody murder and holding onto my arm really tight."

I laughed a little. "Spencer, he's only five, be nicer to him if he's scared and comfort him. Come on, Sky."

"Hey, you guys forgot to pay." PJ said.

"Oh thanks for paying for us." I said as we walked away.

"We've got played PJ." Spencer said.

"No, you did, you're paying."

**To the guest review who said you wanted a boy and got pissed because I didn't, I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm apologizing when you said you curse me and my family but whatever, and called me a bitch but guess what, I don't care. If you don't like, don't read, I'm fine with that. To everyone else, I hope you liked the last couple of chapters! Remember to review, follow, and favorite.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sunday June 29, 2025**

"Oh, you are, that would be great. I miss you guys a lot and haven't seen you since before I got pregnant, which sounds like a long time when I put it like that."

Mom laughed a little. "I thought it'd be great to come for the Fourth of July weekend and Kevin agreed it would be great, so we're coming on Tuesday."

"Let me tell you ahead a time, my house is a mess since I'm basically in the middle of moving now. I have boxes everywhere and the kids don't help except with their room."

"Oh, where are you moving to?"

"Well, I finally agreed to move back in with Spencer, even though we are not officially back together, we'll just sleep in different rooms. He uh, recently bought a new house which is actually closer to my job, like a twenty minute drive or something and it's in a nice neighborhood and has a nice big backyard and pool. Oh and the best part is, you can go on the roof and just hang up there. There is a fireplace up there so it's like a little lounge when you want to get away from everyone."

"How much was that house?"

"I think Spencer said eight million but it's not like he can't afford it and houses out here are really expensive. You can get a very crappy house for half a million, like crappy as in a one hundred thousand dollar house in Denver, crappy."

"Oh wow. What are you planning on doing with your furniture?"

"I was thinking, since we'll probably use Spencer's furniture or get new ones, to just donate it all to a family who actually needs it. I think that would be real great especially since they aren't that old and in good condition."

"That's nice to think about others. When are you moving in?"

"Uh, probably middle of July or something. Spencer is doing some remodeling in that house because he hated the color in some of the rooms or hated the flooring." I saw Brendan walk into the living room as I placed dishes in the boxes. "Brendan, did you start packing your room?"

"Yeah, I'm taking a break."

"Okay… Anyways mom, I'm real excited I get to live closer to my job which means I won't have to leave as early as I normally would or would have to rush to take the kids to school and daycare or worry about getting stuck in traffic. I don't even have to get on the freeway which is awesome, the freeway is always so miserable to be on."

"Sounds like Spencer was being very considerate when house hunting. Did you go with him?"

"No, I didn't want to because at the time I was still debating but then he told me all the benefits I'd get from this house for example being closer to my job and exc. Oh my gosh, you remember Des right, my like best friend ever?"

"I thought Ivy was your best friend forever no matter what."

"Mom, I haven't spoken to her since her wedding day but anyways, Des is pregnant. We keep talking about what if she has a boy. Then her son and my daughter could date, get married, and have a little Des and Teddy babies. But if she has a girl, then they could be BFF's like we are and do everything together and exc."

Mom laughed. "You girls over think things."

"No we don't. It'd be amazing if she had a son and her son and my daughter date and get married. You know what, we're going to do an arranged marriage on them. They have to get married."

"Teddy, I think it's safe to say this pregnancy has officially made you go insane. Are you hearing yourself talk?" Mom laughed. "An arranged marriage, seriously?"

"Okay, I'll admit I over exaggerated on that but we're serious about the whole dating thing if she has a boy. They would just be a few months apart. I think she's due in January and I'm in September."

"Well as much as I want to hear about all this, I need to go. Kevin is taking us out to dinner with his parents since they are in town."

"Oh, alright. I can't wait to see you, I'm real excited. Bye."

"Me too, bye."

"Who was that?" Brendan asked.

"Oh grandma, she and Charlie and Toby and Kevin and Ashley, and Ryan are flying out on Tuesday to spend the holidays with us."

"Doesn't Kevin have three kids?" Brendan asked.

"Yeah, Allison, but she's in her early twenties like Gabe and don't live with them."

"Oh, is Gabe coming too?"

"No, I don't think so. I think he's staying out in San Fran with Melanie, you remember Melanie, don't you?"

"Kinda."

Later that day, Spencer came over because we are going to pick out a baby name for our daughter.

"So I've been thinking of names." Spencer said. "And I really like Aviana or Eliana for the middle name."

"How about we discuss the first name before the middle name." I suggested. "I've been thinking too and I really like Caralynn and Catherine but Caralynn in my favorite out of them all. I think it sounds really cute, what do you think?"

"What are the names you like again?" Spencer asked.

"Caralynn and Catherine. I also love the meaning of Caralynn. It means _dear and beautiful."_

"What does Catherine mean?" Spencer asked.

"_Pure._ Oh my gosh, you know Cassandra's name means _one who entangles men_?"

Spencer laughed. "She definitely will entangle men, so it suits her. You said you liked Caralynn the most?"

I smiled. "Yeah, I do."

He started to smile. Well I like it too, so Caralynn it is. Now the middle name, like I said before, I like Aviana and Eliana."

"What does Aviana and Eliana mean?"

"Why do you care so much what the names mean with this child? We didn't care about that with Braeden and Cassandra."

"I just do."

"Well…" Spencer took his phone out to look up the names. "Aviana means _birdlike _and Eliana means _God has answered_."

"Hmm… Caralynn Aviana or Caralynn Eliana?"

"I think you forgot something."

"You're so annoying like that. Caralynn Aviana WALSH or Caralynn Eliana WALSH."

"I like Caralynn Eliana more not just because of the meaning of it, I just like the sound of it. I mean, they both have a nice ring to it, but I like Eliana more."

"Then we got a name. Caralynn Eliana Walsh." Spencer smiled. He placed his hand on my stomach and rubbed. "I hope you like your name, little one."

I smiled staring down at my stomach. "I think she does, she's just started moving a lot."

**Okay, so like I said a few chapters before, Logan is not out of the story yet. He's going to cause a bunch of drama when the child is born being like I demand a paternity test and blah, blah, blah. I mean more is going to happen between them all but as of right now that is all I'm going to tell you. Oh and if you would like something to happen with them and Logan, tell me! As a lot of you guys can see, I'm using a bunch of your suggestions in this story. For instance, Des getting pregnant and Ashley stealing Charlie's boyfriend. When I'm writing and I'm thinking what to write about, I go back to the reviews and look at the suggestions and then I look at the previous chapter to see what I could include. I'm going to include a special moment with Teddy when she goes back to Denver for possibly her mother's wedding, which I think I'll have be in December. And like I said in the last chapter, if you don't like this story or certain things about the story or I didn't use your suggestion or whatever, just stop reading because I'm not forcing you to read it. Like give me a mean comment, telling me off because I didn't do what you told me to, I don't really give a crap. Like go write your own story and include that. I'm using people's suggestions that I think would fit well in this story or I put my own taste on it. Like how this story is going, wasn't my original plan, but after seeing what you guys wanted, which was wanting Teddy to get pregnant, well I thought I'd give you what you guys wanted! I mean, I'm not mad with how everything is going in this story, I like it and I like how I have you guys helping me write it basically to your liking with my taste on it of course. Anyways, I'll shut up now. I hope you liked this chapter and the name choice. Bye!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Friday July 4, 2025**

"PJ, do you need any help?" I asked when I walked into his kitchen.

"Teddy, do you really need to ask that?" PJ asked cutting come vegetables. "Now, does my pregnant sister need anything special to eat?"

"You act like just because I'm pregnant, I'm disabled."

"Teddy, I honestly don't need help cooking." The doorbell rang. "Can you get the door since you're not disabled?" He joked.

I rolled my eyes playfully at him. "Yeah, I guess I can do that." I walked out of the kitchen and opened the front door seeing my mom and the rest of the gang. I gave Charlie, Toby, and mom a hug as they walked in.

"Oh look at you Teddy." Mom said releasing the hug. "You have that pregnancy glow!"

I smiled. "I'm glad you guys came out, I've missed you guys so much like crazy."

"Hi Teddy." Kevin said.

I smiled. "Hi.

I closed the door once everyone came in and walked into the living room. I sat on the couch next to Charlie.

"So Char, I heard what you did to Ashley."

"Oh Teddy, it was hilarious, you should have been there. Next time she'll think twice before stealing my boyfriend because I'll just step it up."

"Well, watch out, she can always do the same to you or something worse."

"I honestly don't give a crap if she does or not because I'll step it up."

I laughed a little. "Oh Char, you're just like mom and Gabe."

"Teddy, where's your kids?" Mom asked. "Are they with Spencer?"

"No, they're in the back with Sky."

"Oh, how's the moving going?"

I sighed. "It's exhausting, especially since I'm really getting no help. I mean Sky, PJ and my friend Desiree come over to help once in a while, but I'm mainly doing it on my own. I just feel like setting the house on fire to get rid of everything and start off new."

She laughed. "Oh Teddy, I know exactly how stressful it is but setting the house on fire is never the answer."

"Where's PJ?" Toby asked.

"Uh, in the kitchen prepping to barbeque." I saw Cassandra come running in to me crying. I bent down and picked her up. "Aw, what's wrong sweetie?" I saw she scrapped her knee and hand. "Did you fall and hurt yourself."

She nodded and continued to cry.

"Uh, make the crying stop." Ashley whined. "It's giving me a headache."

"How about you stop whining instead, you're giving me a headache." Charlie said defending her niece. "She's only two, are you also two?"

I rolled my eyes and carried my daughter to the bathroom to clean herself up. I placed her on the counter and grabbed a washcloth to clean her cuts.

"This is going to sting a bit." I sprayed some medicine on her cuts for them to heal and placed a bandage on them. "There you go, all nice and better." I picked her up and carried her back into the living room. I sat back down with her on my lap.

"You're such a great mom, Teddy." Charlie said. "I wish you were my mom."

"Hey." Mom said.

I laughed. "Don't get me wrong, I have my moments with my kids when they disobey me. I'll probably be stricter when they're older anyways like all parents."

"Still, can I live with you?"

I shook my head. "I'm sure Spencer doesn't want five kids living with him."

"I'm sure the house is big enough." She murmured.

"Sorry to break your bubble, but you have to stay living with mom and Kevin. I'm sure they aren't that bad, and I had to live with mom so now it's your turn to deal with her craziness." Cassandra snuggled into my body and started to close her eyes. "Looks like its nap time."

Later that day, everyone drove to the beach to watch the fireworks since they are normally shown there. I sat down on the sand with the rest of my family.

"Mom, can we have some money?" Brendan asked.

"For what?"

"Ice cream." Braeden said.

"Alright." I grabbed my purse and pulled out a five dollar bill out of my wallet. "I expect to get change back." I handed Brendan the cash.

"K, mom."

"Teddy, you really trust your kids to go off on their own?" Mom asked.

"Mom, they're just going over there and it's not like I can't see them." They came back and Brendan handed me the change. "See, mom, nothing happened." I placed the change back in my wallet.

"Oh, hey guys." Spencer said.

I glanced up. "Uh, hey Spencer."

"Hey dad." Braeden said.

Spencer squatted down. "Hey buddy, oh let me have some."

"No, mine."

Spencer chuckled a bit. "Greedy much, just like your mom."

"Ha, ha, ha, real funny." I placed my hand on my back. "Gosh, my back hurts, I need to lay down. Sky, let me use you as a pillow."

"Teddy, I'm not a pillow." Sky said. "PJ is, but he's mine." She hugged onto her husband.

"Spence, would you like to join us?" Mom asked.

"Uh, I don't want to intrude."

"Don't be silly, you're still family."

"If you insist then alright." Spencer sat down.

"Gosh, my back is killing me." I whined.

"Teddy, you can lay on me, its fine." Spencer said.

I looked over at him. "You sure?"

He leaned back on his right arm. "Anything to make my pregnant woman happy."

I slowly laid my head down on his lap. "I'm not your woman."

"Fine, my baby mama. Happy?"

I stared up at him and slapped his arm. "I think I'd rather be called your woman than-." I stopped. "Owe…"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just the baby… She's just beating me up without a care."

"I'm sorry." Spencer brushed my hair back and kissed my forehead.

"I've been avoiding to ask you this but why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

He smiled and looked around. "What, you don't like?" He joked. "No, but I uh, was on a boat with a few friends today having a party."

"Oh, did you have fun?"

"Uh, yeah, it was alright."

I placed my hand on my side. "Owe, baby girl, stop kicking mommy."

Spencer laughed. "I was thinking since the house is almost all done getting renovated, to move in probably next weekend."

"Next weekend, I'm not even close to being all packed. I just finished packing the kitchen two days ago and half the living room yesterday. I haven't even start on my room or Cassandra's."

"Would you like me to come over and help you?"

"No, it's fine."

"You sure, because I really don't mind. I can help you with the kid's room."

"No, it's fine. I mean, I have people helping me but I doubt I'll be moving in the same time you do unless I take the whole week off next week and just focus on packing."

There was a loud boom that went off the startled me. I looked over to my right at the sky and saw it was the fireworks. They lasted for fifteen minutes before the big finally went off. The sky was filled with smoke by the end of the night.

"Spencer, help me up." Spencer stood up and I held my arms up as he pulled me up. "Thanks."

"No problem."

"Teddy, can I spend the night with you?"

"Uh, my house is a mess, Char."

"I don't care, I need to get away from Ashley. Did you see how rude she was to Cassandra earlier? I really need to get away from that."

"Charlie, come on." Mom said.

"I'll tell you what, if mom says you can then you can."

Charlie walked away to talk to our mother.

"Your "new sister" was mean to our daughter?" Spencer asked.

"Cassandra was crying because she fell and hurt herself so Ashley was like make that kid shut up, she's giving me a headache. Then Charlie was like how about you shut up, your whining is giving me a headache. She's only two, are you two also? I don't know… She needs an attitude check."

"Well she's going to make such a wonderful mother." Spencer said laughed.

"I know. I'd hate to be her kid when that time comes."

"Mom said I could." Charlie said walking back.

"Alright, we'll leave in a second. Can you carry Cassandra for me?"

"I guess I can since you are letting me get away from the bitch."

"I know I said this a million of times but language around my kids. I really don't want them repeating."

"Sorry, I'm always forgetting." She bent down and picked up her niece. "Can we go?"

"Yeah, Braeden, Brendan, come." I shouted. "Alright, we better go. Bye Spencer."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later. Bye."


	22. Chapter 22

**Saturday July 19, 2025**

Last week Spencer moved into his new house and today I am. I gave all my furniture away to a family who actually needs it since we're using Spencer's furniture. I ordered myself some new bedroom furniture which came last week when Spencer was moving in which was perfect timing. I also ordered baby furniture while I was at it which arrived last week at the new house too. Since I'm already seven months pregnant, I'm not supposed to be lifting heavy boxes or anything, so I'm having Spencer, and Des and I are forcing Josh to bring in all the boxes while we're up in my room unpacking. The kids are basically all moved in since all their stuff came last week besides the stuff they had at my house.

"I really love this house, I'm so jealous of you." Des said as we walked up the stairs.

"I mean, it's nice."

This house has seven bedrooms, six upstairs and one downstairs. The one downstairs room is going to be used as a guest room for whoever visits. There are also seven bathrooms. The two boys share a bathroom and the two girls share a bathroom, and there are two downstairs and then me and Spencer have our own. Each bedroom is pretty big, but of course the master is the biggest and that's Spencer's rooms. I have the second biggest and the kids rooms are all about the same size. There is also a home gym and theater in the house. The backyard it pretty big and has a pool and an outdoor bar with some grass space for the kids to run around. There is also a rooftop when you just want to get away from everyone and relax.

"Really, you have a chandelier in your bedroom? I love that chandelier."

I placed my hands in front of me. "Hey, it came with the room. I wanted it gone, but Spencer wouldn't take it out."

"I wouldn't blame him, it goes with the room."

My room had white walls except for one which is a pretty, dark purple color and the ceiling is white. There are also two white stripes on the dark purple and two purple stripes on the white. My bed is placed in front of the dark purple with little lights shined above it, like a spotlight. I have a purple, close to the same color as the wall as my curtains for the balcony doors.

"Oh, and you have a balcony. Okay, its official, I'm jealous of you."

"I don't know why… I'm pregnant with my ex-husband's kid and then agreed to move back in with him."

"I'm not jealous of that, I just meant where you get to live. Like so what, at least he's going to help you and your not doing it all on your own."

"Yeah, I know."

"I just simply love this room. I feel like this was a teenage girl's room before."

"Hey, I'm not complaining because I love purple and simply love the look of this room."

"Knock, knock." Spencer said. "Boxes for my lady."

"I'm not your lady Spencer."

"Boxes for my baby mama then." He smiled and placed them on the floor.

"Thank you." I got up and opened the boxes which were filled with some of my clothes. "Clothes time, Des."

"Okay, so how are we going to do it, by season, color, or what?" She asked as we walked into my closet.

"I just thought we'd just hang them up in the closet."

"No, we are going to be organized. We are going to do it by what type of clothing it is, casual, fancy, sleepwear, exercise, work, exc."

"How about that is your job and I'll make my bed, and work in my bathroom."

"Fine, I'll be able to do it faster without you slowing me down and then I'll do your shoes and accessories next."

I smiled. "Go crazy."

I carried my boxes of towels and makeup into the bathroom. I first placed all the towels and washcloths into the cabinets which went fairly fast. Next, I organized my makeup and placed them in the drawers. Once I finished that, which took about fifteen minutes, I put a rug where you get out of the bathtub and near the shower so I don't get everything wet when I get out. It took me about an hour and a half to have the bathroom how I wanted it.

I walked out and walked into my closet seeing Des almost done.

"Okay Teddy, so I need to show you where everything is. The shirts are on top and pants are on the bottom. Everything right here is exercise clothing, next is casual, semi casual, work, and date night. All your dresses are over here, organized by casual, lounge, work, and date night. This whole section right here is all your maternity clothing. And then if you walk over here, your pajamas will go into these drawers followed by your bra and panties and then socks under that. Your shoes are lined up here and then your jewelry-." Des got cut off.

"I think I got it and you did this fast."

"This is my second language, I can do it fast and easy. Just ask Josh, I rearranged our closet in three hours, including all his and my clothes and everything."

I laughed a little and walked out to finish decorating my room. I placed my computer on my vanity and had Josh hook up my TV to the wall. It took about five hours for me to get all unpack and organized. I was relieved when I was done and they left. I was exhausted and just wanted to relax. I laid in bed and slowly closed my eyes shut cuddling my pregnancy pillow.

Spencer came in to my room an hour later. "Teddy, I'm ordering pizza, what kind do you-." He stopped seeing me fast asleep. He walked over and placed a blanket on top of me and turned off the lights as he walked out.

**So as of right now, I have no idea how many chapters will be here nor how I'll end this story. I mean, I kinda have an idea but it'll probably change, like my original plan changed as my progression furthered. You guys can always send me suggestions if you have something you would like to happen and I will consider it like I said before. If you would like the story to end in a certain way, suggest it and I'll consider. Umm... I really don't have much to say other then thanks for reading. I hope you liked this chapter and this story. Remember to review, follow, and favorite! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Wednesday August 6, 2025**

**30 Weeks Pregnant**

Today is my thirty week check up to see how the baby is doing. I'm bringing all three kids with me and then we'll do some early school shopping and some more baby shopping since she'll be here next month. Her nursery is almost finished, but I still have to get a car seat and stroller and a few other things.

"Mom, do we have to go in the back with you?" Brendan asked when a nurse called me back.

"Uh, no, just wait out here and watch your siblings."

I got up and followed the nurse to the back into my room. She took my blood pressure, measured how big my belly is, and weighed me.

"Looks like you gained about five pounds since your last visit." The nurse said writing the weight down.

I sighed. "I know it's good to gain weight but I hate it."

She laughed. "That's every woman's worst nightmare while pregnant. The doctor will be here in a moment."

I waited alone in the room for five minutes before Dr. Michaels came in.

"Hello Teddy, how are you?"

"Feeling big, really big."

He chuckled. "So you are now thirty weeks, which means the baby will be here very soon. You should also be beginning to get your Braxton Hicks too."

"Once in a while I'll feel them, nothing serious though."

"Great, do you have any questions concerning your pregnancy or anything?"

I shook my head. "I'm fine."

"Alright, please lay down and lift up your shirt so we can see the baby and how she's doing."

I nodded and did what I was told. The doctor poured some cold, blue gel on my stomach and moved the ultrasound wand over it. I smiled when I heard the heartbeat.

"So it looks like your baby is weighing at almost six pounds now, which is great." He zoomed in to get better images. He placed his hand on my stomach. "Your daughter's head is right here and her feet are right here."

"I kinda figured, I've been getting kicked a lot right there which has been very painful."

The doctor placed his ultrasound wand on the tray on the counter. "So, within the next couple of weeks, you are going to start dilating and the baby will be changing her position so she can make her big debut."

"Yeah, I know what to expect."

"Since we are nearing your due date, I'd like to see you more than I would just to keep an eye on the baby's progression and make sure she doesn't have any problems or anything." He looked at his calendar. "I'd like to see you back in four weeks, and you'll be thirty-four weeks." He handed me the ultrasound pictures from today's appointment.

"Okay, thanks."

When we left, I headed over to my favorite baby store to pick up needed items. I'm also debating on getting a bigger car, so I think this weekend I'll go looking.

"What color stroller and matching car seat should we get your new sister?" I asked. "Black or red? I'm thinking black, so black it is." I scanned the item that I wanted. What I love about this store is you can scan everything you want and it will be sent to your house.

I walked around the store and looked at the bassinets. I'm thinking about getting one, so the baby can sleep in my room occasionally so it is easier on me.

"Oh, this is a cute little bassinet, don't you think Cassandra?" I looked at the price. "Not too expensive either." I scanned that item. "Okay, baby monitors next." I grabbed my daughter's hand and walked over to that area of the store. It seemed like there were hundreds of baby monitors to choose from, which there were. There were mainly video baby monitors so I picked the best one out of them all.

"Mommy, you should get this for new sissy." Braeden said running over to me. He had a teething ring and rattle in his hand.

"I think she'll be too young to use these quiet yet. Can you go put them back for me?"

He nodded and ran off.

By the time I was finished, I spent about about three thousand all together. I bought a travel system, some clothes, blankets, bibs, diapers and wipes, a bassinet, a baby monitor, a bath, a few toys, binkies, a new diaper bag, and a few other things.

**Saturday August 9, 2025**

Today I'm going car shopping. The car I'm currently driving is going to be too small. I talked to my mom about it and she thought it'd be a good idea to get a new one. So here I am at a car dealer. I left the kids at home with Spencer and PJ is going to come and help me look, since this is the first time I'm buying a car on my own.

PJ and I met up at a Toyota car dealership since those cars are supposed to be great cars for families. I was really mainly looking at a Highlander Hybrid since that car is big enough and great for the economy. I would also save a lot on gas since it's a Hybrid.

We were approached by a salesman.

"Hello, my name is Tom. Are you interested in this car?"

"Yes, I am actually. I'm Teddy, by the way and this is my brother PJ."

"Well Teddy, why don't I get the keys and you can get a better look at it and maybe test drive it if you are interested." He said. "I'll be right back."

When he came back, he unlocked the car so we were able to look inside. I opened the driver's door and sat in the driver's seat to see if I like the feel of it.

"Would you like to test drive it?" Tom asked.

"Actually, that would be great. So far, I think this car would be great for me and my family."

After I got back from driving it around, Tom left so I could talk it over with PJ.

"I think I'm going to get this, PJ."

"You sure this is what you want, sis?"

"Yeah, I think it will be great for me and the kids and it's big enough so everyone isn't all cramp."

"I remember when I went out looking at cars with dad, he told me not to act so eager to get the car because you can get it cheaper. So don't act like all excited and that you love it."

"Okay, okay." We got out and Tom walked back over to us.

"So what are you thinking, yes on the car?"

"Depends what you can do for us." PJ said.

"How about we go into my office and talk numbers?" Tom suggested.

We followed him into the building and sat down in front of the desk.

"Because I like you, I am willing to sell it for this price." Tom wrote down a price on a piece of paper and showed it to us.

"I think we could do better." PJ said.

"PJ, what are you doing, I'm the one buying it, stay out of it." I stared down at the price. "Forty-two thousand will be fine."

"Great, let me get the paper work."

"Teddy, what are you doing? We could have gotten it down lower." PJ said when Tom left.

"PJ, I'm saving four thousand. I think that is good."

"You are obviously new at buying cars."

Tom came back with the paper work. It took me about three hours to actually leave the dealership with my new car since I had to fill out many papers and they had to get the car all ready, but I'm not complaining. I'm just happy I got one more thing off my to do list before the baby comes.

**Okay, so this was a filler chapter, so not so great. Next chapter will be first day of school and Braeden starts kindergarten whoop! Teddy of course is going to be feeling a bit sad since another one of her babies are leaving the nest. But as one goes another comes. Anyways, my next chapter will also include other stuff that I won't mention. Anyways, thanks for reading!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Tuesday August 26, 2025**

"Teddy." Spencer said walking into my room.

I turned around. "Spencer, don't you ever knock? I'm changing."

He laughed. "You act like I've never seen you naked before."

I rolled my eyes and put my shirt on. "What do you want?"

"Do you want me to take the kids to school?"

"No, its fine, I can do it. Just make sure they are up, fed, and ready to go in forty minutes."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, now get out." I threw a pillow at him.

He laughed. "Oh, I like it when you're all feisty."

"Spencer!"

"Okay, okay, I'm leaving." He walked out and closed the door behind him.

I finished getting dressed and then walked down the stairs to get some breakfast. I made myself a bowl oatmeal with fresh blueberries and strawberries.

"Just one more month." I murmured to myself as I stared down at my bowl. I took a bite and saw my two boys walk down to get something to eat. They grabbed a bowl from the cabinet and hard some cereal. "Braeden, are you excited you start kindergarten today?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Are you going to make friends today?"

He nodded as he put his spoonful of cheerios in his mouth.

"And B, last year of being in elementary school, isn't that exciting? Next year you'll be in middle school and be more interested in girls and as soon as I know it, you'll have a girlfriend and get married."

"Mom, why are you thinking that far ahead?" He asked.

"That's what mother's do." I saw Spencer carry down Cassandra. She had her head on his shoulder still sleepy.

"We're going to have a father, daughter day." Spencer smiled. He walked over to me and stole a strawberry out of my bowl.

I swatted his hand. "Hey, hands out."

Spencer squatted down and rubbed my belly. "How's my baby doing?"

"I think she's going to be a little kick boxer." I joked. "She's definitely the more active one compared to the other kids."

Spencer chuckled and kissed my stomach before standing back up. "More like cheerleader, she'll be daddy's little cheerleader."

I glanced over at the clock. It was already eight which means it's time to leave. "Time to go."

"I don't want to go to school…" Brendan whined. "Especially since I don't know anyone."

"You know what the best thing about going to a new school is, B?" Spencer asked. "All the girls will be keeping their eye out on you because they are craving for something new."

I stared at Spencer. "I can't believe you just said that, Spencer. He's only in fifth grade."

"Never too young to get girls attention, especially with his good looks, same with you Braeden."

I rolled my eyes as I placed the bowl in the dishwasher. "Go get your bags so we can go, boys."

I grabbed my keys and my purse and waited near the door for them. They ran down and we got into my car and left. When I got to the school, I parked my car to walk Braeden to his class.

"B, want me to come with you?" I asked.

"No, don't come with me. I don't want you to embarrass me."

I laughed. "Oh, you're in this phase of life now, not wanting to be seen with me."

"Not around school."

"Just go line up with your class and have fun today." I took Braeden to his class and walked him in. "I'll be back at twelve to pick you up, okay?" I gave him a hug. "Be good an listen to your teacher and more importantly have fun and make friends."

"Bye mama." He ran off and immediately started to talk with other kids. I watched him for a minute before leaving to work.

**Wednesday September 17, 2025**

**3:45 AM**

"You have to be kidding me." I said pulling the covers off me. I look at me sheets where there was a huge wet spot and fluids came rushing down my leg. "Spencer!" I shouted. "Spencer!" I shouted again. He didn't come so I got up and walked down the hall to his room. "Spencer, wake up!"

"Hmm?"

"Spencer wake up, it's important." I grabbed the pillow that was under his head and hit him with it. "Wake up."

"Owe." He groaned. He slowly opened his eyes. "What do you want?"

"Oh it's nothing important other than my water broke and you're being an ass not waking up."

"Sorry what?" He asked yawning sitting up in bed. He grabbed his phone and saw it's 3:50 in the morning. "Why are you up so early, more importantly why am I awake so early?"

I stared at him. "Baby's coming, Spencer."

"Oh…" It took him a second to realize what I said. "OH, we need to go to the hospital."

"You don't think I know that?" I threw his pillow at him. "Get up and dressed and I'm gonna call my doctor."


	25. Chapter 25

**Wednesday September 17, 2025**

**6:23 AM**

I have been in labor for almost three hours now. I haven't been getting much sleep because of the pain from the contractions but I try. Spencer left twenty minutes ago to head back to the house because of the kids but he said he'll be back after he drops the kids off at school and Cassandra off with PJ and Skylar.

I reached over to press the button for a nurse to come in.

"Did you need something miss?"

"Can I-." I stopped when I felt a contraction. I breathed in and out deeply. "Can you see if I can get the epidural yet?"

"I'll get the doctor."

"Thanks."

Five minutes later, my doctor came in.

"Hello Teddy, I was told you want to get the epidural." He put on some gloves. "Let's see if you are dilated enough." He spread my legs apart and looked. "Okay you are five centimeters now which means you can get it. I'll send in the anesthesiologist."

"Thanks." I said breathlessly.

The anesthesiologist came down ten minutes later. I sat up and leaned forward as he put the needle into my spine. I immediately felt way better than I did a few minutes before. He laid me back down and left so I was alone.

I reached over and grabbed my phone off of the table near the bed. I scrolled down to my mom's name to send her a text.

_T: In the hospital, having the baby. Wish me luck, I'm really scared._

I placed my phone back once I sent the text and slowly closed my eyes to get some much needed rest.

I woke back up about two hours later. My eyes fluttered open and I looked to my left seeing Spencer was back. I smiled when I saw him. He got up from where he was sitting and walked over to me.

"How are you feeling?" He asked brushing my hair back.

I breathed out. "I've been better."

"I'm sorry I'm making you go through this again." He murmured. "I'm sure you thought Cassandra was your last."

"Its fine but this is my last, I can assure that."

Spencer smiled. "I can't wait until she comes."

"Neither can I." I saw the doctor come in to check on me and the baby.

"Good, you're awake." He walked over to the monitors that record both my and the baby's heartbeat. "Okay, the heartbeat rate is good for both you and the baby." He put on a pair of gloves to check how many centimeters I am. "You are a little over seven centimeters, three more to go. I'd say you could be having the baby in three to four hours."

"Not soon enough."

"None sense, these three to four hours will go by really fast and you'll be wishing she was still in you."

I shook my head. "Probably not, I really want her out."

The doctor took his gloves off and threw them away. "I'll be back in a little bit to check on you."

"Thanks." I reached over and saw I had a new text from mom.

_M: Oh good luck honey. Send a pic when she's here._

_T: I will _

"Spencer, can you charge my phone, it's about to die. My charger is in my bag."

"Yeah, of course, anything you want."

I squirmed a bit in my bed. "Ugh, I'm so uncomfortable." Spencer laughed a bit. "Stop laughing, it's not funny. I'm in so much pain."

"I know, I'm sorry, but just look at yourself."

"Go away, I know I look awful."

"Not a chance, I'm not leaving your side now. I'm going to be here every step of the way now."

**12:03 PM**

The doctor came in a few minutes ago and told me it is time to start pushing. I am both happy and scared. I'm happy because I finally get to meet my daughter but scared because the pushing is probably the worst part of it all.

Spencer stood on my left side with a nurse next to him and two nurses stood on my right side. A couple of nurses stood to the side of the room so they can be ready to do all they need to do when the baby is born. One of the nurses on both side of me placed my legs in the leg guard. They turned on the spotlight on my birthing canal and waited for the doctor to come in once I was all ready.

I was pushing for twenty minutes before she was born. I was almost screaming when I felt the doctor pull her out. I cried when I heard her crying. _Caralynn Eliana Walsh_ was born on September 17, 2025 at 12:07 PM weighing at 7 pounds and 2 ounces. The nurse had her to the side weighing and cleaning her for a couple of minutes before they brought her over to me.

I cried when the nurse placed her in my arms. I gently brushed her little hand with my finger. I reached down and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. Spencer was snapping a few pictures of the baby and me together and sent it to our families. I smiled when I saw her open her eyes, her big blue eyes.

"Aw, hi, I'm your mommy." I murmured gently brushing her hand. "I love you."

"She's beautiful Teddy, just like you."

I smiled. "Here, I think she should meet her daddy."

Spencer smiled and gently took his newest addition from me. "Hello, I'm your daddy, I love you little Cara."


	26. Chapter 26

**Thursday September 18, 2029**

**1 1/2 Day Old**

**6:24 PM**

Tonight I get to bring home the baby. The doctor said we were good to go so here we are leaving the hospital. I dressed my daughter in a pink footie pajama that had little white sheep on it and put a matching pink hat on her head. I gently laid the sleeping baby in her car seat and strapped her in it. I placed a soft, white blanket on top of her and waited for Spencer to come back. He went to check the both of us out.

"Ready?" He asked.

I bit my bottom lip and nodded. "Ready."

A nurse came in and wheeled me down to the car with Spencer following close behind. Spencer placed the baby in the back and I sat next to her.

"Do you need to make any stops before we head home?" Spencer asked.

"No, just head home now."

It took us forty minutes to get back to the house. Skylar and PJ are here watching the kids for us since we were at the hospital. I got out of the car and Spencer followed close behind holding the baby in her car seat. I opened the front door and I could immediately smell food being made.

"PJ must be cooking." I said.

"Perfect timing." Spencer said. He placed the car seat on the floor and gently took the baby out of it keeping the blanket around her. We walked into kitchen where PJ was of course.

"Oh, welcome back guys." PJ said. He placed the towel he was drying his hands with on the counter and walked over to us. "She's so cute, Teddy. Oh and congratulations."

"Yeah, thanks." Spencer handed me Cara so he could answer the house phone. "Wanna hold her?" I asked.

"Of course, let me see my new little niece."

I placed the sleeping child in her uncle's arms. "Where's Sky and the kids?"

"Oh, they're in the other room watching a movie marathon."

"On a school night?"

"Don't worry, B finished his homework."

"That still doesn't change the fact it's a school night."

"Teddy, lighten up, it's not like they will stay up all night."

"Alright, what are you making, it smells really good and I'm starving."

"Oh, I'm making chicken, rice, carrots cooked in orange juice, and I made a salad, oh and I cut some fruit. It all should be done in a couple of minutes."

"Perfect." PJ and handed me the baby so he could get back to the food. I saw her starting to open her eyes. "Aw, hi pretty girl."

"So who do you think she looks like more?" PJ asked.

"Umm…" I stared down at her.

"Definitely Teddy." Spencer said walking back in.

"Who was that on the phone?"

"Oh, just my cousin congratulating me, well us."

"Well, I'm gonna go up and change into something more comfortable." I handed Spencer the baby. I walked up and changed into a pair of blue cozy lounge pants and a white t-shirt and some fuzzy socks. I walked into my bathroom and put my hair up in a messy bun and then walked back down. Spencer handed me back the baby and sat down at the table. PJ served me a plate first and then he called the kids and Skylar to come in.

"Mommy!" Braeden shouted when he saw me. He ran over to greet me and to meet his new sister.

"Shh… she's sleeping."

"Is that sissy?"

"Yes, this is your new sister, Cara. Isn't she cute?"

He nodded and sat down at the table next to me. "How did she get out of you?"

"Well yesterday I went to the hospital to get her out."

"Did it hurt?"

"Yeah, but then the doctor gave me some special medicine so it wouldn't hurt as much."

After I finished eating, Cara started to whine. I got up and carried her up to my room. I sat up in my bed and placed my boob in her mouth since she hasn't eaten in two hours. She grasped onto my left pointer finger as she sucked. I sat her up and patted her back gently until she sped up a bit. I wiped her face with her bib and then laid her in her bassinet with a pacifier in her mouth when I got her back to sleep.

I got under my covers as I got back in bed and turned the TV on to low volume since the baby is trying to sleep. I surfed the channels until I found something to watch.

I saw Spencer come up into my room thirty minutes later. He walked over and sat on my bed next to me.

"Is she sleeping in here tonight?" Spencer asked.

I nodded. "It'll be easier on me than to get up and walk down the hall."

"Want me to sleep in here with you or you in my room with me and just move the bassinet in there?"

I shook my head. "I got it."

"You sure?"

I nodded. "You're not much help anyways during the night. Just take the kids to school in the morning and don't have them wake me up since I'll probably be exhausted from the night."

"Alright, are you going to bed now?"

"In a little bit I will."

"Well I'm gonna go to bed, I'm really tired so goodnight." He walked over to the bassinet and gave his daughter a kiss.

"Goodnight."

**12:05 AM**

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Caralynn screamed.

I groaned and rolled out of bed. I walked over to the bassinet and pick up the crying child.

"Shh… mommy has you." I cooed. "Do you need a diaper change?" I lifted her up and smelled her butt. "You most certainly do." I walked her into my bathroom and laid her on the floor. I undid her clothes and diaper. "Oh, this is disgusting."

Caralynn continued to cry. "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Shh… I'm almost done, baby girl."

I quickly wiped her butt clean and put a clean diaper on her and put her clothes back on. I threw the dirty diaper away and carried her to my bed. I laid her in my arms and hooked her onto my boob. I started to doze off as she was sucking. I opened my eyes back up when she was done and burped her. I wiped her face and laid her back in her bassinet.

Later that morning, I woke up and carried Cara down the stairs so I could get some breakfast. The house was quiet so Spencer must have just left to take the boys to school. I grabbed a yogurt out of the refrigerator and ate it at the table. I was dozing off as I sat there eating.

"Tired much?" Spencer asked.

I opened my eyes. "She woke up like six times last night."

"Oh, I'm sorry." He walked over and grabbed Cara from me. "Is that all you're eating, just yogurt?"

"I'm just too tired to make anything. I can barely keep my eyes open as it is."

"Well you need something with more calories and nutrition so I'll make you something." He handed me the baby again.

"No, you don't have to."

"Teddy, I haven't eaten yet either, so I'm making something for the both of us."

"Thanks…"

"No problem. You need to keep your body healthy and I plan to make sure that will happen and eating just yogurt isn't cutting it."


	27. Chapter 27

**Monday September 22, 2025**

**5 Days Old**

**Spencer's POV**

I'm driving over to the airport with Cassandra and Braeden to pick up my parents since they flew out today to meet their new grandbaby. They are going to be out here for about a week and flying back on Saturday.

"Do you see grandma and grandpa?" I asked Braeden.

"There they are daddy." He pointed out to the window.

"Good eye, Lil B." I pulled over to the curb where they were and unlocked the car. They placed their luggage in the trunk and got in. My father got in the front and my mother got in the back with the kids.

"Hi son." Dad said as he got in.

"Hey dad, Hey mom."

"Hey Spence, how are you?" Mom asked.

"I'm not going to lie, I've been really stress lately with the new baby and then the media and my career. I keep getting called by magazines trying to buy baby photos from me or for me to do a photo shoot with them. I just wish the media and everything would just go away."

"It'll get easier." Dad said. "How is the baby?"

"Just like any other baby, she cries, eat, and poop, all day every day." I glanced at the clock in the car. "I need to pick up Brendan before we head to the house."

"Oh, he's still in school?" Mom asked.

"Uh, yeah, he gets out in forty minutes and it will take about forty minutes to get back."

"Spence, if it was really that bad of a trouble to pick us up, we could have just gotten a rental." Mom said.

"No, it's fine. We just have to make a quick stop on the way to the house. Braeden, why don't you show grandma what you made in kindergarten today." I suggested.

"K, daddy." He reached down into his little backpack and pulled out a sun with a happy face he painted and outlined with macaroni.

"Oh, aren't you a little artist, huh Braeden?"

He nodded and placed it back in his backpack.

"How was him starting kindergarten, did he have trouble?" Dad asked.

"Uh, Teddy said he just ran in and immediately talked and played with some kids, so no trouble. But I think he didn't have trouble because he was in daycare while Teddy worked and would play with the other kids and be as social as a five year old can be."

"That does help a lot, having them be in daycare or preschool before kindergarten so they can have a feel of being away from their parents." Mom said.

"I mean yeah, I guess. I remember Brendan had a hard time but we never had him in daycare or preschool. If we were both busy, we would have our usual babysitter watch him."

Fifty minutes later, I arrived at my son's school. Once he got in the car, we headed to the house which is about ten minutes away. Everyone got out when I pulled up into the drive way and walked into the house.

"Where's the baby?" Mom immediately asked.

"I'm assuming with Teddy in her room or something." I said. I walked into the living room and found Teddy passed out on one of the sofas with the baby in her arms.

"Oh, Teddy must be exhausted." Mom said.

"Yeah, she is." I gently picked up the sleeping baby and handed her to mother. "So this is Caralynn, Cara or Ally for short, your new grandbaby."

"Oh, she is so precious. She reminds of when Cassandra was a baby."

"I mean they do look similar and are sisters so…" I trailed off.

"Daddy, I'm hungry." Cassandra said tugging on my pants.

I bent down and picked her up."Okay, what would my princess want?" She shrugged. "How about I make you a sandwich, sound good?"

She nodded. "Yes."

I walked into the kitchen and placed her on the kitchen counter.

**Teddy's POV**

I almost fell off the couch when I woke up. I slowly sat up and rubbed my blurry eyes to get a clear image. I was almost positive I fell asleep with the baby in my arms so it confused me seeing her gone. Spencer must have got her, I thought. I got up and walked into the kitchen to get something to drink and a little to eat.

I sat at the table, eating some left over pasta from the night before. My phone started to vibrate and light up showing I had an incoming call from Des. I placed my fork down and swallowed what I had in my mouth before I answered.

"Hey Des." I said tiredly.

"Oh my gosh, Teddy! Have you seen what's all over the web and in some magazines?" Des basically screamed into the phone.

"Ah, you are too loud. I just woke up." I took a sip if some juice. "What's all over the web?"

"Apparently someone started a rumor saying that Spencer's not the father, that he is and he demands a paternity."

"Who is _he_?"

"Who do you think, Logan!"

"This is really the last thing I want to be dealing with. Spencer's the father and Cara even looks like him, she has his eyes, his blue eyes. What exactly is he saying?"

"Well, he talked about that night you had nine months ago and how he had to be the father. He's demanding a paternity test just because of how certain he is."

"I know for certain he is not, and my daughter is not going to take some dumb paternity test just because some guy thinks he's the dad when I know for fact he isn't and Spencer is."

"Spencer is what?" Spencer asked walking in.

I looked up. "Nothing…" I sighed. "I'm gonna kill him if he keeps spreading rumors about me and my family. I need to go." I hung up and placed my phone down next to my plate.

"So what's the rumor?" Spencer asked.

"Huh?"

"The rumor you were just talking about, what is it?"

"There's this guy who is telling the media that he's the father to Cara and demands a paternity test."

"What, where does he get that crazy idea from?"

I stared down at my plate, suddenly losing my appetite. "I'll be completely honest, I slept with this guy name Logan by mistake two weeks after we slept together. But I know for a fact, you're the father and he isn't. It takes about two weeks to conceive and when I first went to the doctor, he said I was six weeks. I did the math and it would mean you are the father. Plus, Cara looks like you, she has your eyes."

"What do you mean by _mistake_?"

"When I woke up the next morning with him next to me in my bed, I knew instantly it was a mistake, that it should have never happened and then he got mad and left when I said that to him."

"Well, first thing we need to do is clear this all up and say that whatever he is saying, it's a lie."

"He's not going to stop until we do a paternity test to prove him."

"Teddy, it's our word against his. You and I both know who the father is which is me, and that's all that matters. He probably wants to get attention or whatever. And if all do come to worst, you and I can do one together to shoot down those false reports."

I nodded. "I'm sorry he's causing a bunch of drama for us."

"It's fine." Spencer took his phone out of his pocket to make a quick phone call.

"Who are you calling?" I asked.

"My manager, I'm going to have him shoot down all these reports for us."

**Well, I told you Logan wasn't out of the story quiet yet. Umm… I know a bunch of you guys want me to end this story with Teddy and Spencer getting back together, but I'm not going to promise they will. Umm… What else is there to say, I got nothing ;o Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter and remember to review, follow and favorite if you haven't already, bye!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Friday October 17, 2025**

**1 Month Old**

"I really hate how I have to take you to your check up when it's all stormy out." I said as I dressed my daughter. I dressed her in a little pink footie pajama that has a little white bunny on it with a matching hat. I then put little white mittens on her hands to keep them warm. I then placed her in her car seat and placed a cozy white and pink stripped blanket on top of her. "There, you are nice and warm." I tucked the blanket in so it won't fall off. "I don't need you getting sick because of the weather." I grabbed a white knit blanket and placed it on top of the car seat and then headed down.

"Ready?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, let's go."

Spencer and I walked out to the garage to his car and got in. We drove over to the doctor's office and waited fifteen minutes before getting called back.

"Hello Teddy." Dr. Michaels said as he walked in. "How has the first month been?"

"Exhausting, I forgot how tiring it is but it has been getting easier lately."

"Good, good, and are there anything concerns with her?"

I shook my head. "No, she's as healthy and happy as a one monther can be."

"Great, so let's just get to the check up then. Please undress her so she's only in her diaper."

After he checked the baby, he wanted to make sure I was healing properly. He had me change into a hospital gown so he could check my downstairs region was getting back to normal and have no infections.

"Okay, everything is healing back nicely. Do you guys have any questions on anything?"

"Am I able to start exercising to lose the baby weight now?"

"Yes, you are safe to do so."

"I have a question." Spencer said. "Does your office offer paternity tests or do we have to go a professional?"

"Paternity test?" He asked confused.

"This guy has been telling many people he's the father when I obviously am and he won't stop until we do one to prove he is wrong."

"What we can do is take sample from you guys right now and send it in and then have them send you the results in the mail. Would you like to do that?"

"That would be perfect since we are already here." Spencer said.

"Alright, I'll have a nurse come in to do it shortly. In the mean time, Teddy you can get back into your clothes."

"Spencer, what are you doing?" I asked when he left.

"He's obviously not going to stop and the media won't either until we do one. So let's just do it and have them stop."

"If this is what we gotta do to have them stop, then fine. He just better stop though, it's really pissing me off."

"You and me both."

A few minutes later, a nurse came in and took saliva sample from Spencer, the baby, and myself. After she did it, we headed back out to the car and left to get a snack at a coffee shop before picking up Braeden from kindergarten. As we sat there, I saw someone walk in who I recognize, the guy who was giving both me and Spencer so much grief.

"Spencer, let's go." I said getting up.

"Teddy, what, why?" He looked down at his watch on his wrist. "We still have time to just sit here and relax."

"Spencer, I really want to go now." I whined.

"Teddy, just sit, we'll leave in a little bit."

I huffed and crossed my arms as I sat back down. Caralynn started to whimper.

"Sounds like someone's awake." Spencer said.

I sighed and picked her up out of her car seat. "Aw, hi baby girl. I bet you're hungry, huh?" I took a bottle out of my diaper bag and put it in her mouth. "There you go."

I saw Logan walking over to us. I laid my daughter down in her car seat so he wouldn't see the her.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked staring at him.

"Just want to see my daughter." He said smiling.

"You mean my daughter?" Spencer said correcting him.

"No, I mean mine."

"Sorry buddy, but you mean mine and there is no way you will see her."

"Look Logan, we took a paternity test today while we were at the doctors and when the results come back saying Spencer's the father, you'll look real stupid and I hope you will stop and move on. I really thought you were different when I met you a year ago, but you are a real ass. Oh and guess what, my daughter looks nothing like you so save yourself from embarrassment. Let's go Spencer."

I bent down and strapped my daughter in her car seat and placed her white knitted blanket on top of the car seat. Spencer picked up the carrier and we headed back out to his car.

"Was that why you wanted to leave, you saw him?" Spencer asked as we got back in. He turned on the car and backed out of his parking spot.

I stared down at my daughter as I finished feeding her. "Yeah, I didn't want to deal with him as you could see. Hey, I'm gonna take the baby out real quick to burp her."

"Well I think it's funny that he still thinks after so many times of you telling him he's not the father that he is. Like where did she get her blue eyes from if she was his?"

"I don't know nor care that much." I laid her back in her car seat and strapped her in. "I just want all this to go away and have him fully out of my life." I breathed in and out deeply. "I just wish he never came into my life."

"Soon it'll go away once we get the results back and shove it in his face and the medias face."

I laughed. "Right."

Two weeks later, Spencer brought in the mail. He placed it on the table and I looked through it. I saw an envelope that caught my eye.

"Spencer, look what came." I said waving it in front of me.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Results from the test."

Spencer got up. "Let me see it." He grabbed the envelope from me and opened it.

"Well?"

"I am..." He paused for a dramatic effect. "I am the father like we already knew, 96% accurate it says." Spencer took his phone out.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Taking a picture of this and posting it online so this nonsense will stop. You know I saw an article today on the web saying that I kicked you to the curb because Cara isn't mine."

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Oh how I love the media."

**Okay so today I wasn't really motivated to write and I started this chapter this morning around nine and now it's seven and I'm posting it :p I was really going to start over but I was like F it, I'm going to just finish what I already have. So I apologize if it wasn't that great. Also! If you haven't already, you should check out _Mrs. Spiderman Penguin's story called "With Arms Wide Open"_. It's basically about Teddy and Spencer wanting a child while still in high school. She freaks at first obviously but you gotta read to find out what happens ;D Alright, I'm gonna go now and watch some fireworks tonight, so bye!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Monday November 3, 2025**

"You're going to have so much fun with Aunty Skylar today while mommy goes back to work." I said to my daughter as I got ready. I walked over to her where she laid in her bassinet. "Aw, I don't want to leave you." She started to smile. "Aw, you're too cute. I wish I could take you with me."

"Mama, Auntie Sky is here." Braeden shouted.

"I'll be down in a sec." I shouted back. I sat on my bed and put on my heels, grabbed my purse, and carried the baby down. "Hey Sky, thanks for watching the girls for a couple of hours for me."

"Oh yeah, no problem." She took the baby from me. "She's so cute."

"I know. I just love her even though she just made my life more chaotic and complicated."

"Are you happy to head back to work?"

"Yes and no. I mean, I'm happy I get away from the baby for a couple of hours but sad because I'm away from her. I just want her to be with me because I don't have to worry and think oh my gosh, what if she's not okay, what if she needs me."

"She and Cassandra will both be fine with me and Juliana and Merick. We'll have a blast until you get back."

"Mom, it's time to go." Brendan said.

"Alright, we'll leave in a minute B. So I have her schedule written down on the kitchen table and I have a couple of bottles in the freezer. If she needs a diaper change, there are diapers in her room on the changing table. If you need anything, anything at all, just text me. I should be back by 10:30."

"Just get out of here and take the kids to school. I'll be fine."

"Come on boys!" I shouted as I opened the front door. "Oh and you can help yourself to whatever is in the fridge if you or anyone gets hungry."

"Bye Teddy, I'll see you in a bit."

After I dropped my two sons off at school, I headed to the studio. This is my first day back after being gone for about a month and a half. When I got there, I parked in my usual parking spot and headed up to the third floor where they film my and Josh's show.

"Welcome back, Teddy." My makeup artist said.

"Thanks Kelly." I placed my purse on the floor and sat in my chair.

"So how's the new baby?" She asked as she applied some powder to my face.

"She's just so cute and adorable." I pulled up a photo of her off my phone. "This is her a few days ago."

"Aw, she's so cute. How are the kids adjusting to the new baby?"

"Uh, I think Cassandra get's jealous because I have most of my energy focused on Cara than her but over all they like her. Brendan of course doesn't care much of the baby, but I know secretly he loves her and will be a great big brother to her, so will Braeden, he and Braeden both will."

Kelly applied eyeliner and eye shadow to my eyes. "I'm sure Cassandra does get jealous because she was used to getting all the attention from you and her father and now it's all focused on the baby."

"No, I think she gets enough attention from her father. I just don't give her enough which I should probably change. It's just the first couple of months you have to have all your energy on the new baby until they become, how should I put it, less needy? I don't think that's the correct term but you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do."

Kelly finished doing my makeup and then I went to take my seat.

"Hey, welcome back." Josh said.

I yawned as I stared down at my phone. "Thanks."

"Tired much?"

I put my phone away in my purse. "Yeah, the baby woke me up three times last night, two times to be fed and once for a diaper change. I just can't wait until she sleeps through the night."

"How much sleep do you lose when you have a baby?" He asked curiously since he and Desiree are expecting one this January.

"Oh trust me, a lot. The first month they wake up like ten times a night. You should have seen me after the first couple of days. I could barely keep my eyes open just using the bathroom or even to eat. I'm just sitting there at the table dozing off as I chewed. Enjoy the sleep you get now because when the baby comes, you'll get none, very little at the very least."

"It's going to be Des's job to wake up in the middle of the night to care for him."

"Him? You're having a boy?!"

"Oh crap, we were supposed to keep this a secret. Des is going to be so pissed at me now."

I laughed. "I've been dying to know what you guys are having and now I know. Oh my gosh, Des and I were talking a few months ago and we said if she has a boy, then he and Cara will date and get married having little Des and Teddy babies."

"Oh god..." Josh said. "You girls are just crazy, really married? For all you know, they will hate each other or he could be gay."

"I highly doubt he'll be gay, JOSH!"

_"One minute everyone."_ The producer said.

"I'm just saying, we're not going to make them date and get married."

I rolled my eyes. "I can't believe we're actually arguing over this and it was your wife's idea first."

After work, I immediately drove home to see my two daughters, Cassandra and Caralynn.

"I'm back." I shouted as I closed the door behind me.

"We're in here." Sky shouted.

I walked into the home theater where I saw Sky and all the kids watching some cartoons.

"Thanks for watching them." I said as I picked up Cara from Sky. "Hi baby girl, did you miss me? I missed you." I gave her a kiss on her tiny lips. "Muah!"

"Mama, you miss me?" Cassandra asked.

I smiled. "Of course I did, I missed both my girls. Did you feed Cara yet since she eats about every two, three hours?"

"Not yet, I figured since she hasn't cried for food she isn't hungry."

"Okay, I'm gonna go into the living room to feed her." I walked out and plotted myself on the couch. I took my boob out and hooked my daughter onto it. The house phone started to ring. I got up with the baby still hooked to answer it.

"Hello."

"Hi, is Spencer there?" A woman asked. "He hasn't been answering his cell."

"Uh, he's going to be gone this whole week."

"If you speak with him anytime soon, can you tell him Jill called and to call or text her back?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Thanks bye."

I hung up and placed the phone back on the table.

"Cara, who the hell is Jill?"


	30. Chapter 30

**Wednesday November 26, 2025**

"Teddy, I need help picking a name." Des said.

"I think you and Josh should be the ones picking it."

"I mean, we have names we like, but we can't choose one we both like."

"What names do you like?"

"I really like Bradley Daniel but Josh hates it."

"What does he like?"

"Dominic Blake but I hate the middle name."

"How about Bradley Dominic Michaels?" I suggested. "That sounds cute and then Brad for short or something."

"Oh, I love that. I'm gonna see if he does too." She grabbed her phone to text her husband. Within minutes, he replied. She read it and smiled. "He likes it too so that's his name. I can finally stop stressing about this now."

I laughed. "Hey, what are you doing for Thanksgiving tomorrow?"

"Oh, the in laws are coming."

"Oh, the in laws, that'll be fun."

"You know, I wouldn't care much if his mother wasn't so damn annoying. Sometimes I just want to punch her in the face but I hold myself together and don't."

I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Oh Des…" I heard Cara start to whine a bit so I walked over to her bassinet and picked her up. "Aw, hi baby girl, did you enjoy your nap?" I lifted her up in the air and gave her a kiss before I headed back to where I was sitting on my bed.

"Oh my gosh!" Des exclaimed. "I just thought of something."

"What?"

"If Bradley and Caralynn dated their couple name could be Braley, Carly, Bralyn, Bradlyn, and so many more possibilities!"

I laughed. "My and Spencer's couple name was Spendy."

"I don't even think me and Josh has one."

"Oh, I know one, Jose."

"Jose? Jose is the best you could come up with?!"

"Hmm… let me think, Josh and Desiree. Oh it could be Jesiree or Joshiree."

"Oh, I like Jesiree. Do you like Jesiree Cara?" She started to smile. "I'll take that as a yes."

I heard a knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in." I shouted. "Hey, can you hand me her pacifier, it's behind you on that night stand."

"Oh my gosh, this pacifier is so cute." Des said as she handed me it. The pacifier she handed me had a mustache on it. "I need to get one for Bradley, where did you get it?"

I placed it in her mouth. "I know, I got it at-."

"Hey Teddy."

I looked up and saw Spencer's two cousins. "Oh hi Amber, hi Jen."

"Oh my gosh, I love this room." Jen exclaimed. She ran in and immediately looked around.

"Thanks."

"Oh I hope you don't mind, Spencer said we could come up here and see the baby." Amber said. "Did we interrupt?"

"No, no, not at all, we weren't really talking about anything important. Oh and I got it at this one baby boutique in Hollywood."

"Well it's really cute."

"I'll buy a few for you then." There was a awkward silence in my room. "Umm… I guess I should introduce you guys to each other. This is my friend Desiree and Desiree these are two of Spencer's cousins, Amber and Jennifer."

"So you're Spencer's cousins." Des said.

"Sadly yes, I'm embarrassed to call him family after the numerous times he cheated on Teddy." Amber said.

"You should totally tell us embarrassing stories on him, I'm sure you got something on him!"

"Of course I do, where shall I start?!" Jen exclaimed.

I laughed and looked down at the baby. "Oh, I forgot to introduce someone real special. This little cutie is Caralynn."

"Finally, you introduced her! I was ready to be like-."

"You don't want to know what she was going to be like." Amber said interrupting her sister. "Can I hold her?"

I laughed. "Sure, come here." I placed the baby in her arms.

"Aw, she's so cute. How many months is she now?"

I smiled. "She turned two months last week."

"You know what I'm surprised about, Teddy." Jen said.

"Hmm?"

"I'm surprised you would even have sex with him again, or with him in the first place."

"You know Jen, you remind me of someone I know." Des said. "Me! You and I have the same personality it seems like."

I laughed. "I was thinking the exact same thing, both lovingly, annoying." Amber handed me back Cara. "And Spencer isn't that bad, I mean besides him cheating on me… But other than that, he's great."

"You mean great in bed." Des said nudging me.

"OOOOKAAAAAAAAY, I don't want to hear about my cousin in bed." Amber said.

"And I don't want to talk about how my ex was in bed."

"Wait Teddy, since we're talking about this right now, who was better in bed Spencer or Logan?" Des asked.

"Oh, who's Logan?" Jen asked.

"The guy who slept with Teddy and claimed Cara was his!"

"Oh god, can we not talk about this."

"Answer!"

"Fine, Spencer, now let's not talk about this again."

"Talk about what?"

I looked over and Spencer's other cousin, Cole, come in. A few seconds later, Spencer came in.

"Since when did this become a party in my room?" I asked.

"Yeah, Cole, get out!" Jen shouted. "We're talking about girl stuff!"

"How about you leave, I wanna see my new cousin."

"No, I was here first!"

"Yeah, now leave!"

Caralynn started to cry from all the shouting that was happening.

"Look what you did Cole, you made her cry!"

"More like you and that big mouth of yours did."

I rolled my eyes and carried her out of my room to her nursery. I turned on the light and sat in the rocking chair, rocking her back and forth until she calmed down. I saw Spencer walk in a few moments later.

"I'm sorry about my cousins and their loud mouths. You'd think being in their late and middle twenties they would learn to get along like you and your siblings did."

"Its fine, it just scared her a bit." I smiled down sweetly at my daughter and wiped a tear off her cheek with my thumb. "Are they staying here?"

"Luckily for us, no, my parents are though but they will be here tomorrow for Thanksgiving. Are you going to spend it with us?"

I shook my head. "I'm going over to PJ's and Gabe flew out today with his girlfriend so we can spend it together."

I saw Spencer's loudmouth cousins walk in to the nursery where we were.

"We would like to apologize for scaring Caralynn with being too loud." They said.

"It's fine."

"They should come and spend it with us." Spencer said.

I shook my head. "We want to spend it together, just the Duncan siblings I mean minus Charlie and Toby." I got up and walked back into my room with my daughter where Des still sat on my bed. I this time, locked my bedroom door and sat back down next to Des.

"I was wrong, we're nothing alike. I'm never that loud." Des said.

I laughed. "At times you can be but you're not like that a lot especially with your siblings."

Des took her phone out and saw Josh sent her a text. "I need to go, Josh wants me back now."

"Aw, okay." I reached over and gave her a side hug. "I wish you could stay longer. We really need one of our sleepovers before your baby comes."

"Right, within the next couple of weeks we shall have one since he's due real soon."

The next day, I drove over to PJ's with my kids before Spencer's family arrived at the house. I really wanted to doge them after how they were last night. I'm actually really excited to see Gabe since I haven't seen him since New Years, I think.

When I got there, I saw that Gabe and Melanie were already there. I walked in with my kids and gave them a hug before I sat down on the couch.

"I've missed you, Gabe." I said. "I've never thought I'd hear myself say that." I said as I released the hug.

He laughed. "And I've never thought I'd hear myself say this either but I've missed you guys too."

I bent down and picked Caralynn up out of her car seat. "This is your new little niece."

"Oh, she's so cute." Melanie said. "How old is she?"

"She turned two months last week."

"Hey, what was up with all that paternity test drama I saw on the web and in a few magazines?" Gabe asked.

I shook my head. "I met this guy a year ago and then in January we slept together BY MISTAKE, and he thought since I got pregnant not that long after, that he was the dad no matter how many times I said he wasn't. He just made a fool out of himself and it really pissed me off." I noticed something on Melanie's left hand. "Uh, what's that?" I asked pointing to a diamond ring. "OH MY GOSH, ARE YOU GUYS GETTING MARRIED!" I shouted.

"Gosh Teddy, you're too loud." Gabe said.

Melanie smiled. "YES!"

"Aw, congrats! I love you two together. Mom is getting married and now you are Gabe. I'm going to be the only Duncan left not married not counting Charlie and Toby of course."

"You better go out and find yourself a man then."

"You know I did, and he turned out to be an ass and I'm not talking about Spencer."

"Speaking of Spencer, I hear ya'll are living together again." Gabe said.

"Oh yeah… I mean he suggested we should live together since we were having another baby together and he told me all the benefits I would gain and the house is really close to my job so I agreed. But we don't sleep in the same room, but in different rooms. We're basically roommates raising children together."

"Is it going to turn into something more?"

"I don't know… I think he's seeing someone name Jill, but I'm not going to be forward and ask him. He'll think I'm jealous."

"But you are."

I shrugged. "I honestly don't know if I am or not or if he is or not."

**Alright, well there you go, a new chapter. I would have posted a chapter sooner but I wasn't sure what to write about and I was kinda distracted with my dog. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter and thanks for reading! **


	31. Chapter 31

**Friday December 19, 2025**

"Alright sweetie, just don't be late for the rehearsal dinner tonight."

"Yeah, I won't. I'll be there right after I visit dad." I glanced up and noticed my flight was loading. "I have to go, my flight is loading." I got up and headed towards the terminal with my kids and Spencer following close behind.

"Okay, have a safe flight and I'll see you guys tonight."

I hung up and loaded the plane. Four hours later, we landed back in Denver. It's not snowing yet but it's still pretty cold.

"Can we make a quick stop at the cemetery before you drop us off at the rehearsal dinner?" I asked Spencer as we loaded the rental car. "I really want to make a quick visit with my dad and it's on the way."

"Uh…" Spencer looked at his watch after he closed the trunk to the car. "I guess we can for a few minutes."

"Thanks."

When we got there, Spencer pulled over and I got out of the car while everyone else stayed in the car. I walked over to my father tombstone, and sat on the grass in front of it on my knees.

"Hi dad." I murmured. "Long time since I last talked to you and a lot has happen since." I was quiet for a few moments because I was becoming emotional. "The biggest thing that happened was Spencer and I had another baby together, another daughter, but you probably already know that. Her name is Caralynn and I love her so much even though she wasn't planned. Mom's also getting remarried tomorrow. We're not thrilled but it seems like she's happy, so I guess we should be happy." I placed my hand on the tombstone and started to cry. "I miss you so much, I wish you were still here." I wiped a tear that came rushing down my face. "I'll be back soon, longer than this visit. I love you." I sniffled and headed back to the car and got in.

"Are you okay?" Spencer asked.

I nodded my head which turned into shaking it and started to cry again. "I miss him so much. I wish he was here." Spencer reached over to give me a hug but I pushed him away. "Please just go."

When we arrived at the hotel, I took my and the kid's luggage out. The rehearsal dinner is being held in a hotel, the same hotel they're getting married at tomorrow, and the same hotel we're staying at.

"Thanks for dropping us off." I said as I grabbed the baby.

"Yeah, no problem. Have fun."

I slammed the door shut and walked up to our hotel room. We had to get ready for the dinner since it begins in an hour and a half. I changed into a navy blue lace fit and flare dress with black heels. I then dressed Caralynn in a little red polka dot dress with white socks and a white flower headband on her little head. After I got her all dressed, I helped my other daughter Cassandra get into her little pink lace skater dress with white flats and her long blonde hair up in a ponytail. After I got the girls ready, I helped Braeden get into his little outfit and then we all headed down to where the dinner is being held. I saw many people already there, but there were still many people to come. I walked over to the table where we are sitting at and sat down.

"Mom, I'm tired." Brendan said.

"I know, I am too, we're just going to stay for a couple of hours and eat and then we'll head back up to our room. Owe, Owe, Cara, I love you and all but please don't pull mommy's hair. That's a no, no."

"Teddy!" Charlie shouted. She rushed over to me and plotted herself down beside me. "I missed you!"

I smiled. "I missed you too."

"Aw, is this Cara, she is so cute!"

"Oh right, you guys haven't met her yet."

"Yeah, I begged and pleaded mom to let us fly out to meet her but she was like no, you have school, you can't miss any school. Plus she was finishing wedding stuff."

"Was she going crazy?"

"Of course, it was driving me insane and Ashley doesn't help being how she is. I really can't believe we'll be sisters tomorrow. I'm serious, can I come live with you?"

"You know I would love it, but you and I both know you can't."

"Oh, I got a new boyfriend and the best thing is he hates Ashley! He thinks she's such a bitch too."

"Hmm… Sounds like a keeper."

"Can I hold my new niece?"

"Of course but watch out, she's in the phase of pulling and yanking on things." I gently placed my three month old into her Aunt's arms. "Hey did you hear, Gabe's getting married."

"Oh, I know, he came over last night and announced it to us. I still can't believe it. When are you gonna get married now?"

"First she gotta get back with dad." Brendan said.

"B, we've been over this, just because we're living with dad and I had another baby with him doesn't mean I'm going to get back together with him."

"I don't see why not. I have friends with parents still together, why can't you and dad just get back together. You guys are already living together."

"B, it's not that simple." I said.

"But it is that simple."

"It's really not B." I looked around the room. "Where's mom?"

"Over there talking and having the time of her life. Hey, can I stay with you in your hotel room? I'm sharing one with Ashley and her sister Allison, I'll die. Please let me be with you."

"I mean, my room is full unless you want to sleep on the pull out bed. Brendan and Braeden will be in one bed and Cassandra and Caralynn will be in mine."

"How big are the beds?"

"Two queens."

"We could fit. We are all pretty small and even if we don't I'll sleep on the couch, I just don't want to be with them. Plus I want to be with my sister and nieces and nephews instead of my step-sisters."

"Alright, you can but only because I love you."

"Yay!"

Caralynn started to cry. Charlie handed me her. I bent down and got her bottle out of my diaper bag and fed her. I brushed her little head with my free finger.

"I visited dad today."

"You did, I haven't seen him since the funeral. I just haven't built up enough courage to go and visit."

"I cried the whole time. I told him about Cara and how mom's getting married."

"Oh."

"I'm gonna go once more before I head back to LA, you should come. I think we all should, all the Duncan siblings."

"You know, Toby doesn't even really consider himself as a Duncan anymore. He basically forgot about dad and replaced him with Kevin."

"Well that is what a step-dad does."

"But still, how could he forget about his own father, the one who impregnated mom. I even doubt he consider you and PJ and Gabe as siblings."

"I mean, it's understandable since we're not around and we're in our late twenties. You know, I can't believe I'll be thirty in three months. I'm so old. Are you going to have a Sweet 16 party?"

"I want one but mom was like if you have one then Ashley will have to have one and we won't be able to afford it."

"You know, I'd totally would throw you one if you lived in LA."

"My birthday is during Spring Break, so maybe I could convince mom into letting me fly out."

"Maybe, but I'll be working so you won't have any fun."

"I would if you let me bring friends."

"Ha, I don't know…"

"I mean it's worth a try."

**Okay, so next chapter is Amy's wedding and then I have no idea what will happen next. It'll probably be Des having the baby or something. I don't know… I'll figure something out. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter, it was kinda a filler but a filler is better than no chapter. Remember to review, follow, and favorite! Bye!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Saturday December 20, 2025**

"Teddy, wake up!" Charlie shouted. She jumped up and down on the bed.

I groaned. "What time is it?"

"Uh." Charlie grabbed her phone. "It's 9:45."

I quickly sat up in my bed. "Oh crap, it is?"

"Yes, I was nice enough to let you sleep in but now it's time to get up or you'll be late!"

I yawned and rubbed my eyes. "The wedding starts at twelve, right?"

"Yeah, you have like two hours to get ready, no more like an hour and a half."

"We'll be ready." I got up and pulled the clothes all of us are wearing out of the suitcases.

I'm going to be wearing a red clear cut midi dress with black heels. Cassandra is going to be wearing a light green lace dress with a light pink bow around her waist with white flats. Caralynn will be wearing a little coral ruffle dress with white socks. And the boys of course are going to wear a little suit but with no tie.

At around eleven o'clock, we all headed down to the venue. All the Duncan kids sat in the front row on the left side since mom will be standing on that side and Kevin's kids were on the other side in the front next to their grandparents. Charlie's boyfriend came as her date and sat with us.

"Adam, this is my sister Teddy and her kids." Charlie said. "This is my oldest brother PJ and his wife and kids, and my other brother Gabe and his fiancé and of course you know Toby. Oh and everyone, this is my boyfriend Adam."

"You better be nice to our sister." Gabe said. "We're the dads in her life, making sure she doesn't end up with some loser. You better not be a loser like Spencer."

"Gabe I'd appreciate you wouldn't talk about my kid's father like that especially around them."

"I'm just saying he will forever be one."

"Gabe! Adam is not a loser or I wouldn't be dating him." Charlie shouted.

"Wow, thanks babe." Adam said hugging his girlfriend. "Aren't you nice?"

Seeing Charlie be with her boyfriend reminded me when I was her age and dated Spencer. It made me sad because now that I think about it, those years were probably the best years I'll ever have.

"Teddy, are you even listening!" Charlie shouted.

"Oh, sorry, I was just thinking about things…"

"I'll repeat myself then. If I come to LA for Spring Break, can Adam come with me?"

"That's more of his parent's decision than mine but I do know he would not be staying at the house if he does come."

"Wow, way to be a mom."

"I am a mom, Charlie, if you haven't noticed that. Remember, I have four kids?"

"Yeah, yeah…" Charlie looked over to her right and saw Ashley staring at her. "Hey, Ash, I know I'm better looking than you and your jealous because of that but stop staring, it's rude!"

Adam laughed and wrapped his arm around Charlie kissing her on the cheek.

"You're not going to let her steal you away from me, are you?"

"Babe, you know I can't stand her either."

"And that's why we work."

"Hey kids." A woman said.

"Oh, Aunt Jaime!" I exclaimed. I got up and gave my aunt a hug. "I haven't seen you since… Since I was in high school, I think senior year."

"Look how grown you are, how all you guys are!" She exclaimed. "Are these your children or did your mom have more? I tell you, she'll never stop."

I laughed. "Yeah, these are mine. This is Brendan, Braeden, Cassandra, and my newest little one Caralynn. And then PJ has two kids over there, Juliana and Merick."

She smiled. "You kids have beautiful children. Are you excited your mother is getting married?"

"Oh My Gosh, no I'm not Aunt Jamie!" Charlie exclaimed. "I am not one bit. I hate Kevin's kids. I just wish dad was here, here living. I miss him."

"Dad's here in spirit and I'm sure he's happy mom found happiness again." I said.

"I'm not happy."

"Well I'm going to go take my seat now since it should begin shortly, we'll talk more later." Aunt Jaime said.

"What would make you happy?"

"The only thing that makes me happy is being around Adam and you guys when you come visit or whatever. Being around you and Gabe and PJ make me feel like I have my old family back even with dad gone."

"Mom, do you have gum?" Brendan asked.

"No, I don't B."

"I just wish you guys would move back."

"I'm sorry you feel like this, Char. It makes me sad you aren't happy because everyone deserves to be happy."

"Are you happy?"

I licked my lips and stared down at my kids. "Being around my kids makes me happy but I would be even happier if I had someone in my life I could love and would love me and could grow old together with."

"But what about Spencer?"

"I thought he would be my forever, and I was happy with him, real happy with him and he made me feel loved. But I don't think we were meant to be if he cheated on me and we got a divorce."

"But you had another baby together, that should mean something. The universe is probably telling you to get back together, dad is telling you to get back together."

"It was a mistake, that's what it was. I was actually leading to getting an abortion when I found out I was pregnant again but Spencer talked me out of it."

The music started to play which meant the wedding would begin in any minute. Kevin walked out first followed by the priest and stood in the front. There were probably around a hundred people here between his and our family and friends. I looked down at my daughter who was sound asleep, sucking on her pacifier hoping she'd stay asleep.

Everyone stood up, except for me since I had a sleeping child in my arms, I didn't want to wake, when mom entered the room. There was a change of music and then mom headed down the aisle. She wasn't wearing a big, fancy wedding dress, but she did wear a white dress. When she reached the end of the aisle, Kevin took her hand and the priest motioned us to sit.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony. If anyone can show why this Man and Woman should not be married, speak now or forever hold peace."

I looked over at Charlie to make sure she wouldn't say anything and luckily she didn't. The wedding lasted for thirty minutes and I was proud Caralynn stayed quiet the whole time, well that all my kids did especially Braeden and Cassandra.

When the ceremony ended, everyone left the ceremony and headed to the reception. Me and my siblings, before heading in, took a few photos with mom and Kevin and a group photo with mom, Kevin, my siblings, his kids, my kids, Skylar and her kids, and Melanie. After we did that, we headed into the reception and took our seats. All my siblings and I with our our families sat together while mom sat with Kevin and his kids at another table.

"Do you think mom is going to forget about us?" PJ asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, we're her old life, Kevin is her new life. Do you think she'll just forget about us?"

I shook my head. "Nothing will tear apart a mother's love for her children even if she does have a new life with a new husband. And even if she does, we still have each other and that won't ever change but mom forgetting about us will never happen because she loves us."

"Mom, when are we heading back home?" Brendan asked.

"Uh, I think the second or the third but I might be wrong. Why?"

"It doesn't matter now since I can't go." He said as he texted his friend back.

"Go to what?"

"My friend invited me to go with him and another friend and his parents to a basketball game on the first."

"Oh, I'm sorry you can't go. Maybe next time you can."

"Yeah… next time."

Music started to play. Everyone was getting down on the dance floor dancing. Even Braeden and Cassandra danced together which was so cute. Waiters started to bring out the food. As everyone was eating, the speeches were being made. Both Charlie and Ashley had to make a speech. I was surprised hearing Charlie's speech because she only said nice things but I'm happy she didn't screw it up.

The wedding ended around ten but I went up to my hotel room with my kids around eight-thirty since they were getting tired and so was I. I changed out of my outfit and into some sweats after I got the kids in bed. I got in bed and rocked Caralynn in my arms so she would go to sleep. I started to sing softly as I rocked her. As soon as she fell asleep, I laid her in the middle of my bed in between me and Cassandra and went to sleep.


	33. Chapter 33

**Saturday December 27, 2025**

I'm at my mom's house keeping an eye on Charlie, Toby, Ashley, and Ryan since mom and Kevin went on a little honeymoon to the mountains. I really hate how I'm on babysitting duty, especially since they are old enough to stay home on their own, but I guess they don't trust the kids which I can understand. They would kill each other.

"Door!" Ashley shouted when the doorbell rang.

"Please get it Ashley, I'm busy." I shouted back. I heard one of Ashley friend's, she had over, scream. I quickly finished changing Cara and walked into the living room. "Why did you scream, is someone dying?"

"Look, it's, it's Spencer Walsh!" One of her friends said totally star struck. "Oh My God, I love you."

Spencer smiled and laughed a bit. "I love you too."

I rolled my eyes. "Hey, Spencer, the kids are in the basement."

"Can I get a hug?"

I rolled my eyes and grabbed his arm pulling him down to the basement before he could answer.

"Jealous much?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, super of a fifteen year old. Call me when ya'll are getting married."

Spencer laughed. "So how was the wedding?"

"It was fine I guess but I was left on babysitting duty while they went on a little honeymoon."

"Oh fun."

"I know… Kids ready to go with dad."

"Yeah."

They got up and ran up the stairs as Spencer and I walked into my old room to grab their things.

"Why are there boxes?" Spencer asked.

"Oh umm… my mom is selling this house so I have to pack up all my old things from high school" I sighed. "Yeah… I'm going to miss this place, all my memories I have. I'm like real tempted to buy this house, you know to stay in when I'm out here instead of a hotel, but I know I can't."

"Why can't you?"

I shrugged. "I probably shouldn't."

"I think you should especially if it has so much sentimental value to you. And like you said before, you could use it as a vacation house."

I handed Spencer the suitcases and headed up to where the kids were waiting.

"I'm assuming you're keeping Cara."

I nodded. "She's still too young to be away from me for so long."

"My parents are hoping to see her too, you know."

"I understand that and if they would like to see her, I'll bring her over or whatever and let her spend the day or maybe the night with you guys. I'm just her only food source or I would let you have her."

"Alright, I'll text you. Let's go kids."

I nodded and opened the front door for them. "Have fun with dad and his family."

"Bye mama." Braeden said.

"Bye mom." Brendan said.

"Mommy, I wanna stay with you." Cassandra said hugging onto my legs.

"No, you're going to be with daddy and his family for a couple of days."

"Cass, we're going to have so much fun." Spencer said picking up his daughter. Spencer gave Caralynn a little kiss and left.

"I can't believe you just let him leave like that." One of Ashley's friends said. "I would have locked him down in the basement and never let him leave."

I stared at her. "You are one major super fan, aren't you?"

"He's the best singer ever and I just love him so much, don't you?"

I bit my bottom lip. "More than you will ever know…" I walked back down to the basement and into my room to finish packing. I laid Caralynn in Brendan's old swing.

As I was packing, I stumbled upon a photo of me and Ivy in a picture frame that says _Best Friend Forever_ on it. I sighed as I picked it up and looked at it.

"Cara, I wonder what Ivy is up to now."

I placed the picture into a box filled with other pictures. I walked over to my bookshelf, and found my high school yearbooks. I sat down on the floor and opened my junior yearbook. I smiled, laughed, and even cried as I looked through it and read what everyone wrote in it. I mainly cried reading what Spencer wrote.

_Hey Babe,_

_First off, I'm glad we're back together, I've missed you so much. I will probably never forget our prom experience but hopefully senior prom will be much better!_

"But we didn't even get to go together." I thought to myself. "I went to some stupid bug prom instead and had zero fun." I continued to read.

_Expect me to be with you each day this summer because I can't stand to be away from you. I want this summer to be memorable for the both of us since it may be our last together. _

"I should have taken that more seriously, being our last summer."

_This was by far the best year but hopefully senior will be better, with senior ski week, prom, and all the activities we'll be doing. You are the best girlfriend in the world and you are my best friend. I love you so much and everything about you and will forever. I know I already said this but I want you to know I Love You._

_-Spencer Walsh_

I closed the book and placed all four yearbooks into a box filled with other books. I taped it shut and pushed it to the side of the room.

"Charlie!" I shouted.

"Yeah?"

"Come here!"

A minute later, Charlie ran down.

"What?"

"Do you want any of my old clothes?"

She gave me a _are you serious look_. "No I don't, why would I? They are so out of style like just look at this shirt. It's so ugly and this dress. Oh god, look at these pants. How did you date the hottest guy at your school wearing these clothes?"

"Wow, thanks but these clothes were in style during my time."

"These clothes belong in an ancient museum."

"Stop insulting my clothes and get out of here."

"My pleasure."

I placed all my clothes I had here in a box to take them to some donation place later. A few hours later, I carried up five boxes of things I'm donating. Once I placed them in mom's car, I walked back down to get the baby.

"Do you guys want me to bring back pizza or something for dinner?" I shouted.

"Yeah, bring back dinner but not pizza!" Charlie shouted.

"Alright…"

After I dropped the boxes off, I went to Target to pick up some food and to get some baby supplies such as more diapers. I placed a box of twenty diapers into the shopping cart and then headed to the food section of the store.

"Teddy?" Said a familiar voice.

I looked behind me and my eyes grew bigger. "Ivy?"

"I knew I saw you. How have you been?"

"Not that great actually…"

"Oh, how come?"

"Well I don't know if you heard or not, but my dad died and last Saturday, my mom got remarried."

"Oh, I didn't know."

"Yeah… it's been three years."

"I'm sorry."

"You probably heard I had another baby recently too."

"Yeah, I did, congrats by the way. Are you and uh, Spencer back together?"

I bit my bottom lip and shook my head. "How have you been?"

"Oh umm… I moved back with my husband and…"

"Mommy." A little girl said running over to Ivy. "Can we get these cookies?"

"No we can't." Ivy said. "Teddy, this is my daughter Avalon, she's five. Ava, go put those cookies back."

"Aw!"

"She's really cute. Do you only have one child?"

She shook her head. "I have another daughter back at the house with my husband name Aurora who is also Avalon's twin."

"Oh twins, you must have your hands full."

"Yeah and then I also have a three year old son who is also at home name, Marcel. How many kids do you have now?"

"Four, Brendan, Braeden, Cassandra, and Caralynn."

"How old are they now?"

"Well, Brendan is ten, Braeden is five, Cassandra is three, and Caralynn is three months."

"Caralynn is very cute."

"So is Avalon. Are your twins identical?"

"Yeah, I just love dressing them up in matching outfits."

I smiled. "You know, earlier today, I was just thinking about you as I packed up my old room at my mom's."

"Oh, you were?"

I nodded."My mom is selling the house so I had to deal with all my old stuff and then I saw a picture of the two of us together which made me think of you. And then I was looking threw my yearbooks and of course I cried. I can't believe it's been eleven years since we graduated."

"Yeah, did you go to the ten year reunion last year, I didn't see you?"

I shook my head. "No, I was really busy but I did want to go. I should be getting going. I'm babysitting four teenagers at my mom's and I may have left them home alone with each other too long that they killed each other."

Ivy laughed. "Well, it was real nice seeing you again." Ivy brought me in for a hug. "How long are you going to be here in Denver for, you still live in LA, right?"

"Yeah, umm… I'm flying back on the second or third, I think."

"Well we should definitely meet up at least once more before you leave."

I smiled. "Oh yeah, yeah, let me give you my number."

After we exchanged numbers, we said our goodbyes and left.


	34. Chapter 34

**Thursday January 1, 2026**

**Brendan's POV**

"Watch and learn B. Watch your old man shred the slopes."

"I'm watching but I'm not learning."

Dad laughed and put his goggles on and then headed down. As I was watching, I saw him hit something and fall, forcing him to roll down the hill.

"Dad!" I shouted. I ran down the hill quickly. "Dad!" When I reached him, I rolled him over onto his back and saw him unconscious. "Dad, wake up!" I said shaking him.

I took my phone out and tried to call Grandma and Grandpa, but they wouldn't answer, so I called mom.

**Teddy's POV **

My phone started to ring, waking me up from a nap I was having with Caralynn. I reached over and grabbed my phone. I saw Brendan's name pop up as it continued to ring.

"Did you need something, B?"

"Mom, dad got in a snowboarding accident."

I quickly sat up in bed when I heard him say that. "What, is he okay?"

"I don't know… I've been trying to call Grandma and Grandpa but they won't answer their phone."

I licked my lips. "Is he conscious?"

"No."

"Is he breathing?"

"Yeah."

"Did you call 911?"

"Yeah, but what am I supposed to do, I'm scared."

"B, listen, try to keep him warm until the emergency rescuers come. Where are your siblings?"

"With Grandma and Grandpa."

"Okay, I'm going to try to call them. I'll call you back in a little bit."

"Okay…"

I sighed and pushed my blonde hair out of my face as I got out of bed. I grabbed the baby monitor and walked up the stairs dialing Linda's cell phone. I sat down on the living room couch as it rang. I was relieved when I heard a voice on the other end.

"Hi, Linda, this is Teddy. Brendan just called me and said Spencer got into a snowboarding accident and he's unconscious. He's been trying to reach you guys."

"What, a snowboarding accident?"

"That's what Brendan just told me a few minutes ago. He already called the emergency responders."

"Oh my… Paul, honey." Linda said. I could tell by the sound of her voice she was getting ready to cry. "Spencer got into a snowboarding accident. You need to go help him. Emergency responders probably won't get there soon enough. Thank you for calling, Teddy."

"Yeah, umm… I'm thinking I should just get the kids since you guys will have enough to deal with Spencer being in whatever state he is in. I know you don't need the extra stress."

"Yeah, of course, I'll call you back."

I sighed as I got off the phone. "Oh Spencer… please be okay." I murmured to myself.

A few hours later, I met Linda and Paul at the hospital where Spencer was at to get the kids. I went up to the fourth floor and saw them in the waiting room. I walked over to them and Cassandra got out of Linda's grip on her lap. She ran over to me and hugged onto my legs. I bent down to pick her up.

"How is he?" I asked.

"He's in surgery." Paul said. "Been in surgery for an hour now. He's pretty beaten up." I could tell Paul was staying strong because his wife was a mess but I knew in the inside he was a mess. "If he was left any longer in the snow, he could have died."

"Sounds like it was a good thing B went with him, he basically saved his life."

"Yeah, Spencer likes snowboarding on his own but we insisted him take Brendan and I guess it was a good call on our part."

"Well I hope he's okay, I'd hate it if we lost him." I saw Brendan and Braeden getting up from where they were sitting and walked over to me. "Ready to go?"

They nodded.

"We'll keep you updated on him."

I nodded. "Thanks."

"Mom." Brendan said when we got in the elevator. "Is dad going to be okay?"

I breathed. "I believe he will be because your father is a strong guy but you saved his life."

"No I didn't…"

"But you did." We walked out of the elevator and out to the car. "Grandpa told me if he was left out in the snow any longer, he would have died. You saved him because you went with him and had your phone with you. _You're his hero_."

**Ermmm…. Short chapter, sorry about that. I did this chapter because I was looking over the suggestions I got and I noticed someone suggested this, so there you go guest reviewer. I have an idea how I'm going to end this, well… how I'll do the last chapter at least. I'm thinking after I finish this story that I might do a sequel to I Will Always Love You. I don't know, though. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. Remember to review!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Saturday January 3, 2026**

Today the kids and I are flying back home to LA. Yesterday, Linda called me and told me that Spencer was put in a coma which broke my heart. I really hope he comes out of it because I don't want my kids growing up without a father like Charlie and Toby. All I told the kids was that Spencer has to stay in the hospital but not about the coma thing because I don't want to scare them.

When we landed, I saw many paparazzi outside taking pictures of us and trying to talk to us. I guess word got out about Spencer's accident. We ignored them and got into Spencer's car to drive back to the house.

"Put your dirty clothes in the laundry room so I can wash them." I said when we walked in.

I walked up the stairs, placing Spencer's keys in his room and then laid Cara down in her crib. I grabbed the baby monitor and started the kid's laundry. Once I got that started, I went to listen to the phone messages on the home phone since there were ten new messages. I deleted them since none of them were important.

"Mommy, when is daddy coming home?" Braeden asked.

"I honestly don't know, until he feels better."

"I already miss him."

"I know…" I brushed my fingers through his brown hair. "What would you like for dinner?"

"Ice cream!"

I laughed. "No, no ice cream for dinner. How about I make pasta since I really have no food in the house?" I suggested. "Sound good?"

He nodded. "Can I have ice cream after dinner?"

"Only a little, I don't need you having a sugar rush tonight" I grabbed a pot and filled it up with water, placing it on the stove.

"Mom!" Brendan shouted. "Mom!"

I sighed and walked into the room he was in. "B, please don't shout. The baby is sleeping." I sat down next to him. "What do you want?"

"Mom, look." He showed me what he had on the computer screen. "Is this true, dad's in a coma?"

I wrapped my arm around him. "I'd rather just lie to you and say he isn't but he is. I'm sorry."

"But I thought you said he'd be fine."

"And he will. I believe he'll wake up out of this any day. Just don't tell your siblings, we don't need to scare them."

"But what if he never comes out of it?"

"B, he will. It may not be today or tomorrow or next week, but he will. It just takes time. Just don't worry about him and don't get caught up with what the media is saying because, let's be real, they don't know what's happening other than he's in the hospital in a coma from a snowboarding accident. I know more on what's happening than they do." He nodded. "I need to go finish dinner. It should be ready in fifteen."

"Okay…"

After dinner, I put the leftovers away and helped the little ones get ready for bed.

"I love you, goodnight." I kissed Braeden on the top of his head and closed his door shut. I walked into Cassandra's room to tuck her in. "Goodnight, I love you."

"Night, night, mama."

I turned on her night light and closed the door shut. I walked down the hall to Brendan's room and poked my head through his door.

"Don't stay up late."

"K, I won't."

I closed his door and walked into my room. I changed into some pajamas and brushed my teeth. After I did that, I laid in my bed thinking about Spencer.

"Please don't take Spencer away from us… Please don't take him away from me."

The next day, I woke up finding I had a text from Des. Apparently she had the baby earlier this morning. A few hours later, the kids and I went to the hospital to meet her son, Bradley Dominic.

"Hi Des, congrats."

"Oh my gosh, Teddy! I heard about Spencer, I'm so sorry."

"Let's not talk about it." I walked over to her and sat down on the edge of her bed. "Where's Josh?"

"Oh, he went home for a few hours."

I smiled. "Brad is really cute. Look Cara, this your new boyfriend."

"I thought we're not supposed to be dating mom." Brendan said.

Des and I both laughed. "Cara is different."

"How, she's younger than me."

"Hey, if there is a girl you like, you should go for it." Des said laughing.

"So how did you enjoy labor?" I asked.

"Oh god, labor's a bitch."

"Oh, I know and I've gone through it three times."

"I know. I don't even know how you could."

"I honestly don't know either but it's worth it at the end of the day."

"Don't you mean four, mom?" Brendan asked.

"No, I had a c-section with you so only three."

"Why with only me?"

"Well you had to be born early or you might not have survived."

"Oh…"

"Changing the subject, how was the wedding?"

I shrugged. "Just like any other wedding. I was stuck babysitting four teenagers though."

"Oh fun."

"Luckily all survived, including me. Is Josh going to work tomorrow?"

"Yeah, it's just two hours of his life during the morning. How are you doing with Spencer's situation?" She whispered to me.

I bit my lip and shook my head. "He's in a coma, how do you think I'm doing? He's probably going to die; he can't die on me, on us, he just can't."

Des placed her son in his hospital baby bed and gave me a hug. "He'll be fine and get out of it." She whispered into my ear.

"I honestly don't know. I'll be surprised if he does. What I really hate is I have to lie to the kids and be strong for them like nothing's happening."

"Teddy, no you don't. Just let your emotions out, don't keep them locked inside. It's human to show your emotions."

"I do when I'm alone in my room; I just cry and cry and cry."

Des gave me another hug. "He'll come out of it, I can assure you of it and I'll be here for you until he does.


	36. Chapter 36

**Tuesday February 10, 2026**

"I still don't understand, why do I have to make that big decision concerning him?"

"Because you were married to him." Linda said. "The doctor's won't let us, his parents, pick what we want to do, take him off life support or not."

"So I have to make a life or death decision concerning him..." I wiped my hand across my face. "I rather have you guys do it, this is just too much for me."

"Teddy, listen, we want you to keep him on it, if he gets off life support, he'll die and Paul and I believe he'll come out of it."

"When do I have to come out to make this decision?"

"As soon as possible would be great."

I sighed and looked at my calendar on my laptop. "I may be able to come on Thursday to do a quick one day trip."

"Great."

I hung up and placed my phone on the arm of the couch. "Alright Cara, tummy time is over." I bent down and picked her up. I went to the airline website to buy a ticket for Thursday after work. "There, mommy bought a ticket to fly back to Denver."

**Thursday February 12, 2026**

After work, I headed over to the airport to catch my flight back to Denver. I left Cara and Cassandra with Skylar and she'll pick up the other two from school when they get out. I should get back by eight tonight since I'm doing a quick one day trip.

When I landed, I got into a rental car and headed over to the hospital since that's the reason why I'm here. I found a parking spot near the front and walked over to the receptionist to see what room he is in.

"Excuse me, can you tell me what room Spencer Walsh is in."

"Are you friends or family of Mr. Walsh?"

"Yes."

"He's on the intensive care floor in room 12."

"Thanks."

I got into the elevator and went up the floor. I walked down the hall and opened the door to his room very slow. My heart stopped when I saw him. It reminds me of the time he got into that car accident but this time, its worst.

"Oh Spencer…" I murmured to myself. This was the first time I saw Spencer since that day he picked up the kids from me. It makes me sad seeing him so helpless like this and he's been like this going on two months now."

I sat down and saw his doctor walk in.

"Hello." He said. "Who might you be?"

"Oh hi, I'm Teddy his…" I paused. "His ex-wife. His mother told me I have to be the one to make the life or death decision concerning him."

"That's correct. We need to make the decision to take him off life support or keep him on."

"What's the probability of him coming out of the coma?"

"It's very unlikely for anyone to come out of a coma once they are put in one."

"Does he show any life in him, can he breathe on his own?"

"A couple of times, a nurse has told me she has seen his finger twitch a little but other than that no. Breathing wise, he is able to breathe on his own probably for a couple of minutes."

I breathed out and looked over at Spencer. "Alright, I'll give you my answer in a little bit after I think what would be best for him and everyone."

"Alright, I'll be back in a minutes. I know this must be a tuff decision."

When he left, I stared at Spencer. I placed my hand on top of his hand rubbing it gently. What I hate is I have to think about everyone, his family, the kids, his fandom, and himself. I really don't want to get hate for basically killing him but I don't want him to be in a coma for the rest of his life either. So I think I know what I'm going to do.

A few minutes later, his doctor came back in.

"Did you make your decision yet?"

"Umm… Yeah, I did. I think…" I paused because it was hard to say. "I think we should take him off life support."

"You are aware that he will probably die within an hour or so when we do this."

"Yes, I'm aware. I just think it may be the best for him."

"You are one hundred percent sure this is what you want for him?"

I nodded. "Yes, when will this happen?"

"Possibly tonight."

I nodded and he left the room leaving me alone with Spencer.

Later that day, the doctor came in with a couple of nurses to unhook him. I was in the room watching with his parents who are probably mad I chose to do this. His parents left the room because they couldn't stay and watch their only son die. When the doctor and nurse left, I got up from where I was sitting and gave him a soft, gentle hug.

"I'm sorry Spencer." I cried. "I'm so sorry I'm doing this. I'm going to miss you and you were a wonderful father. I love you and always will. I'll never forget you." I got down on my knees and laid my head on his chest, hearing his heart beat for possibly the last time.

A few minutes later, I felt movement. I lifted my head up and saw his hand move. I wiped my eyes and grabbed his hand, placing it in mine.

"Please…." I murmured to myself shutting my eyes shut. "Please…"

I opened my eyes and I saw the monitor making noises showing his heart rate was rising. I look back at Spencer and saw him trying to open his eyes. My eyes grew wider and I started to smile and cry even more.

"Oh My Gosh. Linda, Paul, Dr. Lawrence!" I shouted as I wiped my eyes. "Come here!"

"W-What is it, Teddy?" Paul asked rushing in.

"L-Look, look, he's, he's opening his eyes!" I exclaimed.

Linda rushed over to the side of his son and cried. She grabbed his hand, bringing it to her mouth, giving it a kiss.

"Teddy, what did you do?" Paul asked.

"I, I didn't do anything."

Spencer opened his eyes and groaned. He moved his head to the left seeing his mother and father at his side and moved his head to the right seeing me at his side.

"Oh My Gosh, Spencer!" His mother exclaimed, hugging onto him crying. "I love you so much."

Spencer moved his head to the right to me and murmured weakly, "I, I saw your father."

"My father?" I said confused.

"He told me it's not my time yet and he's proud of you."

I cried when I heard him say that and gave him a hug. He groaned again from the pain he was receiving.

"Sorry." I wiped my eyes.

"He's proud of you and your siblings and loves you guys." He paused. "He's watching over us."

A few moments later, his doctor came in. I got up and walked over to the window. I stared out it.

"Thank you, daddy." I murmured to myself. "I love you."


	37. Chapter 37

**Monday February 16, 2026**

Today Spencer and I are flying back to LA. I decided since Spencer came out of his coma, so stay longer instead of the quick one day trip I planned on doing. Spencer got the okay to leave the hospital yesterday and now he finally gets to come home after being in a coma for about six, seven weeks in Denver. The kids are going to be so excited and happy to see him. They will also be shock seeing him because they aren't expecting me to bring him back.

We had a 12:25 PM flight back to LA so we got back around 1:30 PM, LA time. When we landed, Spencer grabbed his luggage from baggage claim and we headed out of the airport. I guess word got out Spencer was coming home, because there were many paparazzi outside taking his picture. We managed to get back to my car quickly and safely.

"Are you happy to be back?" I asked.

"Anything is better than being in a coma."

"Do you remember what happened before the accident?" I asked.

He stared out the window. "I remember going snowboarding with B but nothing else."

"He was really scared, you know. He thought you were going to die. And to be honest, I thought you were going to also."

"I think you saved me, you and your father." He smiled.

I smiled. "You really saw my dad?"

"Why do you guys think I'm crazy? I did see him."

I smiled. "I believe you."

When we got home, Spencer immediately went up to his room. I texted Sky telling her to bring over the kids now since we are back. Once I did that, I made myself something to eat since I haven't had lunch yet. I made myself a sandwich which I cut in half.

"That looks good, did you make me one?" Spencer asked walking into the kitchen.

I smiled. "Nope but here, you can have the other half since I'm such a nice person."

"No, keep it; I'll make my own food."

"Are you excited to see the kids?"

"Definitely."

I swallowed the bite of food I had in my mouth. "Cara has definitely changed a lot since you've last seen her. She's starting to babble more and I'll be starting her on baby food next month when she's six months."

"She's growing up way too fast and I missed a month of her life."

"You didn't miss much and just think about all the years you'll have with her, hopefully if you don't get into another accident. I swear, this is the second time you almost died."

"Not my fault I'm such a dare devil." He said smiling.

An hour later, Skylar and PJ brought the kids over.

"Hey mom." Brendan said giving me a hug.

"Hey B."

"Mama, I missed you!" Braeden said running in to hug me.

"Me too." Cassandra said.

Skylar handed me Caralynn. "I miss you guys too. I'm sorry I was gone for four days."

"It's okay mama." Braeden said.

I smiled. "Thanks for watching them for me."

"Oh yeah, no problem." Skylar said.

"Does Cara like formula?" I asked since that's what she's been eating the last couple of days.

"She definitely rather have the real thing. She kept trying to get at my boobs."

I laughed. "Bad girl, you can only have my boobs."

"How's Spencer." PJ asked.

"He's great. I was in the hospital when he woke up and the first thing he says is _I saw your father_."

"What do you mean?" PJ asked.

"I don't know how to explain it… Let me put it like this, you know how when you're dying people say you can see dead relatives or something, well I guess he saw dad and dad talked to him. Spencer said he said he is _proud of us and loves us deeply and is watching over us_."

PJ smiled and gave me a hug. "He definitely is and should be."

"Kids, come here, I have a surprise for you guys." I shouted up the stairs. They all ran down.

"Mom, what do you want?" Brendan asked walking down the stairs.

I smiled. "I brought something back with me from my little trip I took."

"You brought us a gift, mommy?" Cassandra asked.

I smiled. "Mhm… follow me, it's in the back." Everyone followed me into the backyard where Spencer was hiding to surprise the kids. "Okay, close your eyes and don't peek."

"Mom, can we open them now?" Brendan asked.

"Yeah, you can open them now."

"DAD!" The kids exclaimed running over to their father to give him a hug.

"Daddy, I missed you." Cassandra said.

"Me too." Brendan and Braeden said agreeing with their little sister.

Spencer knelt down and gave his kids a hug. "I've missed you guys so much. I'm sorry I've been gone for so long, do you forgive me?"

They all nodded. Spencer gave them all another hug and then got up. He walked over to me to see Cara. She was reaching for Spencer as he neared us. Spencer took her from me and gave her a kiss.

"Did you miss daddy, baby girl?" Spencer asked bouncing Caralynn up in the air. She started to smile and giggle a little. "Aw, I love you, I love all you guys."

"I think we should go." PJ said looking at Skylar.

"Right, come on Liana and Ricky. Say bye to Aunty Teddy and your cousins."

"Thanks for watching them again for me, I really appreciate it." I gave PJ a hug and released it.

"No problem, sis. We had fun, right Sky?"

"Oh yeah, it was a party." She joked. "Bye."

"Bye."

I walked them out to their car and waved them bye. When I reentered the house, I went up to my room and laid in my bed, resting my eyes. The last month and a half has been very stressful on me, I'm just happy it's finally over and I can somewhat relax now.

"Teddy."

"Hmm?"

Spencer walked over and sat on my bed. "I'm sorry."

I opened my eyes and sat up. "For what, there's nothing to be sorry about."

"For everything, I know the last weeks must have been hard on you, not knowing if you would lose me or not."

"To be honest, it was. I just couldn't imagine not having you or the kids not having you. I didn't want them to grow up without a father, so I was scared. I cried each night thinking about it. I'm just happy you're alive, and healthy, and most of all back home with us."

Spencer smiled and reached over, placing his lips on top of mine, giving me a sweet little kiss. I quickly pulled away.

"Spencer, we shouldn't…" I murmured.

"We should." He murmured back placing his lips back on mine.

I pulled away again. "What about Jill, isn't she your girlfriend?"

Spencer laughed. "You think Jillian is my girlfriend?"

"Isn't she?"

Spencer laughed again. "Teddy, Jill is my friend and is also a singer. She wanted me to go on tour with her and open for her but I said I couldn't."

"In that case." I got closer to Spencer and wrapped my arms around his neck, giving him a kiss. I stared into Spencer's blue eyes when our lips broke and murmured, "I love you."

Spencer smiled. "I love you too, never stopped, never will."

**Okay, well ya'll wanted Spencer and Teddy to get back together, so let's just say that just happened. Umm… I think there is going to be three more chapters, so I'll have forty all together. I don't know yet what the next few chapters will be, so I don't know when I'll update again. Also, I was thinking about doing a sequel to I Will Always Love You, but I don't know… Would you like one? If so, you can give me suggestions for the story. I already have an idea but I'd love to hear what you would like to happen in that story. You can also still give me suggestions for this story too. Anyways, remember to review and thanks for reading! I hope you've liked the last couple of chapters! Bye!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Thursday February 19, 2026**

"Happy Birthday Spence." I said when he walked down into the kitchen where I was feeding Cara. "You're finally thirty."

"Oh thirty… How I just love the sound of that." Spencer said staring down at his phone. "I'm officially a middle age man."

"Spence, let's be real, middle at is thirty-five and forty."

He shrugged and poured himself a cup of coffee. "It's crazy to think, I could still be in my coma."

"I'm happy you're not." I sat Cara up on my lap and placed my boob back in my shirt. "I think we all should go out tonight and celebrate you being alive and not dead. You were so close to dying."

"Yeah, you were going to kill me a week before my birthday. You are so nice."

"Mommy is nice, isn't she Cara?" I asked my daughter. She started to babble and placed her little hand in her mouth. "I bet she said, happy birthday daddy."

Spence smiled and took her from me, lifting her up in the air. "Aw, thank you baby girl."

I saw the kids come down. "Ready for school?"

"I don't want to go. Can I stay home?" Brendan asked. "I mean, it is dad's birthday. We should be celebrating all day!"

"B, getting your education is very important. We want you to finish grade school and move on to college, get a great job, be successful, and then start a family. I mean I went to Yale and look where I'm at."

"I don't think you should be bragging mom, just look at yourself."

"I wanna know something, when did you start acting like Gabe when he was your age?"

"I'm growing up mom. I'm no longer that sweet little boy. Oh and happy birthday dad! How old are you now, forty?"

"Yes, I'm forty minus ten."

"Just get something to eat, we're leaving in fifteen."

Spencer handed me Cara back. "Here you go."

"Spencer, I can't deal with her." I handed her back to him. "I have to finish getting ready."

"Teddy, I can't watch her or Cassandra today. I have multiple of interviews today."

"You could have told me last night so I could have gotten someone to watch them but whatever, its fine, I'll bring them with me."

"I totally forgot about it and just remember when my manager sent me a reminder email just now."

I handed Spencer his daughter back. "Just watch her until I finish getting ready."

Twenty minutes later, I left with all four kids. I dropped Brendan and Braeden off at their school and then headed to work.

"I didn't get the memo that it's take your kid to work day." Josh said.

"That's because it's not. I thought Spencer was going to watch them but turns out he's busy and he forgot he was busy so yeah… They get to be here with me today, right Andra?"

"Yeah."

"Are you going to be good?" She nodded and went back to her coloring. "Are you going to give that to daddy?" I asked.

"No, you."

"Oh, for me, but it's not my birthday. I think you should give it to daddy, silly."

**Spencer's POV**

"Hey Mark." I said. Mark is my manager who met me at my first interview.

"Spencer, you're late."

"Yeah, I know, sorry about that. There was a major accident on the freeway and I had to take a detour."

"Hello, Spencer." A woman said. "I'm Lacey, and I'll be interviewing you for our newest magazine."

"It's nice to meet you, Lacey." I followed her and took a seat besides her.

"So let's just get to the questions. You recently finished your album, when should we expect it to come out?"

"It was actually supposed to come out in January but since I was in an accident they put releasing it on hold. I'm hoping to release it next month."

"What should we expect on your album?"

"You should expect a couple of duet songs with someone real special to me. One of the songs is a cover and another is a song I wrote while I was going through a rough time."

"Are you happy with how the album came out?"

"I'm very happy. I think this may be my best yet."

"Earlier you mentioned you were in an accident, can you tell us a little about it?"

"I sort of expected to be asked about it, so yes, I was in a snowboarding accident on New Years. I was uh, I was with my oldest son, Brendan, teaching him how to snowboard. I remember I said _watch and learn_ right before I headed down the hill. I don't remember much after that. My son said I hit something which made me fall and roll down the hill. I almost died on the spot if he didn't come with me. I normally snowboard alone but my parents insisted he come with this time, and I'm happy he did, he saved my life."

"There were also reports you were in a coma."

"Yes, I was, for a month and a half. It's crazy to think, just last week I was in a coma and now I'm pretty much back to my normal routine like nothing happened."

"Can you describe what being in a coma was like?"

"I don't remember much from being in a coma. I know I was very close to dying. I was taken off life support and then a couple minutes later, I started to wake up. I do remember right before I came out of it, I saw someone, I saw my ex-wife's father who died a couple years ago. He said, Spencer, _it's not your time yet_. He also said a couple of other things that he wanted me to tell his family. I feel like if Teddy didn't decide to take me off life support, then I would still be in my coma."

"Oh, you're ex-wife made that decision?"

"I asked her why she chose that, and she _said I didn't want you to be in a coma for your whole life but I also didn't want to lose you_. She had to think what would be best for everyone, our kids, my family, my fandom, herself but she mainly thought of me. She knew the probability of me coming out of it was very unlikely. So she chose to take me off because at least then I would be in a better place than the situation I was in. I know that decision must have been hard on her but I probably would have chosen the same rout if I was in her shoes. I used to call her my good luck charm ever since high school, but now I know she is." I laughed a little. "I remember in high school people thought she was bad luck but she's my good luck charm and I'm happy I have her in my life."

"How did your kids react when you finally came home?"

"It was like a homecoming for me. When they saw me, they immediately ran over to me and wouldn't let go. It was real cute and I even cried a little. This accident taught me how precious life is and how much I really love everyone. I decided I'm going to donate a good portion of money that I receive from my album to research so we can fully understand comas and hopefully find a way to get someone out of it."

"So changing the subject, today is also your birthday, do you have any plans?"

"I'm just going to spend it with my kids and girlfriend."

"Oh, you're dating again, who's this lucky girl?"

I smiled. "I'm keeping my relationship on the DL."

**Teddy's POV **

"Teddy, come to bed with me."

I smiled and shook my head as I continued to read my book.

"Come on."

"You and I both know what would happen if I do."

Spencer walked over to me and pulled my book out of my hands. "Then I'll sleep in here with you."

"Spencer, we're moving slow which means no sex and no sleeping together, not get out."

"Teddy." Spencer whined.

"Spencer…" I said firmly. I pointed my finger out the door. "Out."

"Can I at least get a kiss then?"

"Goodnight, Spencer."


	39. Chapter 39

**Saturday April 4, 2026**

**Charlie's POV**

"Teddy, I'm gonna stay with PJ and Sky, so don't pick me up."

"Char, I promised mom I'd keep an eye on you which I'm planning on doing."

"Oh hey PJ." I said. "Look I gotta go, PJ's here." I hung up and placed my phone back in my purse. "She bought it."

Adam picked me up and swung me around in our hotel room. "We're going to have so much fun together, baby."

I smiled and gave him a kiss. "We most certainly will."

Adam placed me back down on my feet. "Hey, what if your sister talks to your brother or his wife and asks about you?"

"She won't and besides they are both pretty clueless, I mean my brother and his wife. We won't have a problem. I'm still surprised your parents allowed you to come with me."

**Teddy's POV**

"Shouldn't you be getting Charlie now?" Spencer asked.

"No, apparently she rather stay with PJ and Sky."

Spencer started to laugh. "And you believed her? Didn't her boyfriend fly with her?"

"Yeah, what's your point?"

"Teddy, Teddy, Teddy." Spencer said shaking his head at me. "She's most likely staying with her boyfriend in a hotel and we all know what will happen."

"Spencer, I really doubt she is."

"How much do you wanna bet?"

"Nothing because I know she's not, she's responsible like I was."

"Call PJ or Sky right now and see."

"Fine, I will." I took my phone out and called Skylar. "Hey Sky, is Charlie staying with you and PJ?"

"As far as I know, no, why?"

"No reason bye." I hung up and stared at Spencer.

"What did I tell you, she's staying with her boyfriend."

"And I'm not allowing that." I scrolled through my contact list and called Charlie.

"Oh, hi Teddy."

"Charlie, I know you're not staying with PJ and Sky and do you want to know how I know? I know because I just talked to Sky and she said you're not. Spencer and I know you're with your boyfriend and planned with staying with him in a hotel."

"Teddy, please, I just want alone time with Adam."

"Char, Spencer and I both know what will happen if you two stay together and we're not going to allow it. Mom agreed you could come out here if I watch you and that is my plan. Tell me where you are at and I won't tell mom, this can stay between me and you."

"You wouldn't tell mom."

"Wanna try me because I will and mom will ground you when you get back."

"Since when did you become such a mom and not a sister?!"

"Charlie I don't know if you realize this, but I'm thirty not seventeen. I'm a mom, not a teenager. Now where are you at?"

"The Marriot in Santa Monica on Ocean Avenue."

"I'm coming to pick you up."

"Teddy, please don't."

I ignored her and hung up. I bent down and picked up Cara who was on the floor playing with blocks. "We'll be back in a little bit."

"Mommy, can I come with you?" Cassandra asked.

"No, you should stay with daddy and finish coloring."

It took me about an hour to get to the hotel where Charlie was. I texted her to come down and she came five minutes later.

"I still can't believe you're doing this." Charlie said all upset.

"Char, you see what I have in the back?"

She looked. "Cara?"

"Yeah, that is what would happen if you spend the night with your boyfriend, get pregnant and have a baby."

"Who said we were going to have sex, we could be playing chess?"

"Yeah, like two teenagers alone in a hotel room would play chess. Char, let's be real, you guys were going to have sex."

"We would have used protection."

"That's still not a hundred percent affected. The condom could break or come off. Mom would kill me if you came back to Denver pregnant."

"But it wouldn't break or come off…"

"You don't know that though. Besides, do you really want to lose your V in high school? Be like me and don't lose it until college or to someone special."

"Adam is special."

"No he's not, he's just some high school love interest."

"Teddy, I love him!"

Charlie and I didn't say one word for the rest of the car ride. When we got back, Charlie ran passed Spencer without saying a word into the guest bedroom.

"I'm taking it that she's mad." Spencer said.

"Mhm…" I placed Cara in her little bouncer. "She's like really pissed, thanks to you."

"What, me, what did I do?"

"You know exactly what you did."

Spencer laughed and wrapped his arms around me from behind and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "She'll thank you one day. You were just looking out for her."

I got out of Spencer's grip. "I'm gonna go make dinner."

**Wednesday April 8, 2026**

"Morning sleepy head." I said to Charlie who walked into the kitchen. "Okay Cara, open up so the airplane can land." I started to make airplane noises. "Mmm… yummy."

"That is so annoying in the morning can you stop." Charlie said.

"Don't count on it, it's how I get her to open her mouth so she can eat this yummy food." I started to make airplane noises again.

"Maybe you should make some other noise because it's annoying as hell."

"It is though, Teddy, annoying." Spencer said walking in.

"Well baby gotta eat." I said putting a spoonful in her mouth. "Oh and happy birthday, Char. You're finally sixteen."

"I'm finally legal to drive."

"I remember when I turned sixteen. Mom and dad threw me a surprise party. Oh my gosh, I remember that day I came back home pant less because my skirt ripped when I was driving with Mrs. Dabney."

"How did it come off?"

"The car got stuck in the mud and the tires got a hold of it and ripped it off me. It was so embarrassing walking into the house filled with friends."

"How come I wasn't invited?" Spencer asked.

"I'm pretty sure it was after you cheated on me or you would have come, trust me."

"Well I'm gonna go spend the day with Adam."

"And how are you going to get to Adam?" I asked.

"It's called a taxi."

"And who's paying for this taxi?"

"Oh, I hope it's okay, I gave the cab company your credit card number. Bye!"

"What, Charlie!" I shouted.

"And she's gone. If I was you, I'd look to see if she took your card."

My eyes widen. "Here finish feeding her." I ran up to my room and grabbed my wallet out of my purse. I opened it to see if it was still there. I walked back down. "And it's gone, that little bitch." I grabbed the house phone.

"Who are you calling?" Spencer asked.

"The bank, I'm canceling my credit card. She's not going to get away with this so easy."

It took me fifteen minutes to get that dealt with. After I got off the phone with them, I called mom.

"Mom, guess what Charlie just did."

"Well hello to you too, sweetie. Now what did she do?"

"Mom, she stole my credit card!"

"She did?"

"Yeah and I wasn't going to tell you this but when she flew out here, she lied to me and said she'd be staying with PJ and Sky when she was really wanting to sleep in her boyfriend's hotel room with him. I swear, Adam is just being a bad influence on her. I bet he told her to steal it."

"I doubt it. She's always been a little rebellious."

"I wonder if she thought I wouldn't find out."

"Don't worry Teddy, when she gets back she'll be grounded. Where is she right now?"

"I honestly don't know, she got into a taxi and left to be with her boyfriend."

"Teddy, I told you to keep an eye on her."

"It's kinda hard when you have four other kids to be watching mom and she leaves without even telling me or Spencer."

"Well, let her have her fun because trust me, she'll be grounded when she gets back. I'm sorry she's causing you problems. I need to go now, we're getting the house ready for Toby's party."

"Tell him happy birthday for me."

"Alright, I will. I love you."

"Love you too."

**Okay, one more chapter until I'm finish with this story! Thanks for reading and I hope you've enjoyed it! A lot of you guys want me to do another story, and I'll think about it. I first would need to figure out how many years later it'll be and what it'll be about. Umm… but before I do that, like I said before, I'm thinking about doing a sequel to I Will Always Love You. Also if you haven't already, you should read it ;D. Anyways, a lot of you guys want me to end this story with Spencer proposing to Teddy but I don't know if I'll do this, sorry to burst your bubble. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter and remember to review!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Saturday May 9, 2026**

"Well someone's in a good mood today." I said seeing Spencer walking down into the living room smiling.

"I am, my album finally came out today."

"Took you long enough to finally get it published."

"I know. I wanted it publish it in January, but couldn't because of the accident. And then I wanted to in March but I didn't because I wanted to add a little bonus song to it."

"Oh, what's the new bonus song called?"

"_The Next Chapter Of Our Lives_. It's a short song but I like it. It's a good song to end the album with."

I smiled. "I can't wait to hear it then."

Caralynn started to crawl over to Spencer. "Aw, come here you little crawler." Spencer said picking his daughter up. "I'm happy she's in our lives. She makes our family complete."

I smiled. "She does, doesn't she? But soon she'll be standing up and walking." I got up from where I was sitting. "Alright, let's go."

"Go where?"

"To get your album, I gotta hear how good I sound." I joked. "No but I'm dying to hear it."

**Monday May 11, 2026**

"How about we talk about Spencer Walsh's new album with a special someone in it?" Josh suggested.

"How about we don't." I said.

"We got a little singer right here. You know, I never knew you sing, I don't think anyone did for a matter of fact."

I smiled. "I've always sung. I sung a lot in high school at school talent shows, plays, for family and friends, and just for fun. I would also sing a lot when my kids were babies to calm them down when crying. But I don't sing much now a days, I mean of course I still do with my youngest to calm her when she is crying, but other than that not so much."

"Interesting, if you had an interest in singing, why didn't you pursued it and become a singer?"

"To be honest, I thought the farthest I could go with that as my career is being a hotel singer or something. Plus, I was more interested in journalism and I knew I would be successful. With singing, it's a gamble. You don't know if you'll make it to the big times or not. I never thought Spencer would make it, but he surprised me and look where he's at now."

"Well, you were supportive." Josh joked.

I laughed. "I was…"

"So how many record agencies have contacted you to sign you on already?"

"Way too many." I joked. "No but I have no intent in becoming a big time singer, so thanks but no thanks."

"Well this is all we have today. We'll see you tomorrow where we will have a real special guest." Josh said.

"Have a good day LA." I said.

After work, I went to a coffee shop and ordered myself a cup a coffee. When I got it, I walked over to a table and surfed the web on my phone.

"Is this seat taken?" Someone asked.

"Not at all." I said still staring down at my phone.

"I'm Logan by the way."

I looked up and smiled. "I'm Teddy."

**Spencer's Bonus Song**

Turn the page, take a pen and sign your name hold on to your picture  
Write a wish, that will always stay like this, yeahhh friends forever  
This is not goodbye, time to write the next chapter of our lives  
Can't erase yesterday we'll remember it always  
We started something that won't never end  
Now let's write the next chapter of our lives

**Okay for all that don't know, Shane Harper, the guy who plays Spencer, sung this song in the final episode of Suite Life on Deck during graduation. To be honest, I never knew that until like a few days ago, I feel dumb now, haha. I should have known that was him :p Anyways, this is the last chapter, so I hope you enjoyed it, sorry it for being short. Umm… you guys are requesting a continuation, so give me suggestions. Anyways, I hope you liked this and remember to review, and favorite!**


	41. Author Note

**Okay so a lot of you guys are confused with the ending where I have Logan come back. First let me clear this up since a lot of you guys think Teddy and Spencer are not together. THEY ARE, SPENCER AND TEDDY ARE TOGETHER. Second, the Logan thing is like an open invitation to becoming friends again, nothing more but friends and move on from what happened between them, like start fresh. Remember in chapter 2, Logan met Teddy at that coffee shop and said exactly the first time, _Is this seat taken?, _like I did in this chapter. And then Teddy said what she said not knowing it was Logan. When she glanced up and saw it was him, she smiled which was keeping an open mind to becoming friends again and just move on. To be honest, my original plan a few chapters earlier was to have this ending with Logan coming back just like this and starting over. But I decided to give you what you want and have Spencer and Teddy get back together, but keeping my original plan. Anyways, I hope you liked this story and sorry if it confused you :p**

**On a side note, I'm working on the first chapter of the new story since you wanted one. It will start with Brendan as a freshman in high school. I was thinking I could follow him through high school or something in that story, I mean of course include POV of his parents too. I also included all the ages of everyone which took me about twenty minutes to do because I had to make sure everything was accurate. Anyways, tell me if you like that idea for that. I'll probably publish it tomorrow, which is Sunday. Anyways, thanks for reading my stories and give me suggestions if you like for that story. Oh and also, Teddy and Josh no longer work on Good Morning LA, because it ended in this story. So Teddy is a stay at home mom, but is NOT married to Spencer. **


End file.
